Rock, Love & Tragedy
by Paix'Q
Summary: UA. Yaoi. Inceste, juste un peu. L'histoire de 4 garçons qui font leurs débuts dans le monde de la musique, avec la joie et les larmes qui vont de paire. Axel/Riku, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas
1. La rencontre

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

_Ch'tite note: _Enfin une fic à chapitres! Moi qui n'écrit que des one-shots habituellement, ça me fait bizarre... enfin bon. J'ai lu récemment plusieurs fics UA sur divers animés, mélant musique et sentiments, et tout le tralala... donc ça m'a donné envie de faire pareil pour Kingdom Hearts. Mais c'est vraiment pas habituel pour moi d'écrire une fic comme ça (d'autant plus qu'elle prévoit d'être assez longue...), erf... vais-je réussir? XD

Ah oui, je pense que le rating va vite évoluer en T... (Axel fait pression sur moi)

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 01 : La rencontre**

* * *

_Ces yeux océans aux pupilles dilatés, cet éternel sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Glacé. Cette énorme tache rougeâtre qui ne cesse de s'élargir sous un corps inerte. Du sang. Son sang. Et ce couteau qu'il tient fermement serré dans sa main gelée... _

Riku ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et il dut attendre un petit moment avant de parvenir à respirer normalement. Ensuite, il se redressa de façon à se retrouver assit sur son lit. Ses cheveux d'argent lui collaient à la peau, et il avait les mains moites. Il regarda son réveil. A peine midi.

Le jeune homme attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trainait sur sa table de chevet et en bu plusieurs gorgées, puis il se recoucha. Mais malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à se rendormir.

* * *

"Rikuuuuuu!!" s'exclama Axel, quelques heures plus tard, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte fermée à clé de la chambre de l'autre garçon. Chose qu'il regretta bien vite par la suite. Un flot de juron s'échappa de sa bouche, et c'est en se tenant la cheville qu'il continua à beugler le nom de Riku, évitant cette fois-ci de toucher à la porte.

Axel était un garçon plutôt grand, doté de longs cheveux roux en pétard (qu'il refusait obstinément de lisser) et d'une jolie paire d'yeux verts. Il se dessinait constamment deux petites larmes violettes sous ceux-ci, pour le style, enfin d'après lui. Aujourd'hui il portait un vieux jean rapiécé et un t-shirt blanc sur lequel on pouvait lire en grosses lettres noires "Fuck". Tout à fait le genre de vêtement qu'Axel adorait.

"Rikuuu..." insista le roux, d'une voix anormalement sensuelle.

Riku ouvrit brutalement les yeux, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Cette voix ne présageait rien de bon, et il avait tout intêret à se lever immédiatement. La dernière fois qu'Axel avait employé ce ton, il avait demandé à leur "manager", Xigbar, un borgne aux cheveux gris plutôt baraqué, de défoncer la porte. Ca avait couté bonbon. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était qu'ensuite, Axel lui avait sauté dessus, l'avait immobilisé et l'avait embrassé. Avec la langue, la bave et tout ce qui va avec. Pas que le fait de se faire embrasser par un mec dérange Riku tant que ça, mais se faire embrassé par Axel, ça, ç'était une autre affaire...

A cette pensée, le jeune homme grimaça et se leva précipitamment. Il enfila un débardeur noir par dessus son boxer, attacha ses longs cheveux argentés en une queue de cheval, et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Dès qu'il le vit, le rouquin voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais un regard noir de la part de l'autre garçon l'en dissuada.

"Tu es toujours aussi froid, mon adorable petit frère..." bouda Axel d'un air faussement renfrogné.

Car oui, ils étaient frères. Pourtant, en dehors de la couleur de leurs yeux (l'argenté avait aussi les yeux verts émeraude), ils n'avaient rien de similaire, ni physiquement, ni moralement d'ailleurs. Riku était plutôt du genre froid (Axel ne cessait de le lui répéter), distant. Il était aussi un peu timide, à sa façon. Toujours en train d'observer les autres, sans rien dire. Il ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire. Néanmoins, c'était un garçon loyal, honnête et fidèle envers ses amis. Axel, lui, était vraiment tout le contraire de son petit frère. Il parlait sans cesse et agissait souvent sans réfléchir. C'était quelqu'un de plutôt ouvert, qui disait les choses franchement. Aussi, il adorait plaisanter. Même si ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas toujours très drôles... Riku en faisait souvent les frais.

L'argenté s'étira et bailla bruyamment, arrachant un petit sourire au rouquin qui le trouvait drôlement mignon en cet instant.

"Et... pourquoi tu me fais me lever aussi tôt?" interrogea le plus jeune, un sourcil levé.

"Aussi tôt? Il est quand même 15 heures..."

"C'est tôt."

"Pardon... j'avais oublié que Môssieur ne se levait pas avant au moins 20 heures." ricana Axel. Riku lui lança un regard noir -le deuxième de la journée, qui pourtant venait à peine de commencer pour lui-, mais le roux poursuivit. "C'est à propos du groupe. Ca y est, Xig' nous a trouvé deux autres membres. Un bassiste et un batteur. On va pouvoir se lancer dans le showbiz, mec! De vrais concerts, avec un groupe au complet! C'est pas génial ça, franchement?"

"Mouais..." répondit Riku, pas vraiment convaincu. "Et c'est juste pour me dire ça que tu m'as réveillé?"

Axel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui. Et aussi pour te dire qu'on avait rendez-vous avec nos deux petits gars dans moins d'une heure."

"S'ils sont comme les deux précédents, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y aller."

"Oh, allez! Xigbar m'a dit qu'ils jouaient bien et qu'ils étaient mignons. Maintenant grouille toi de t'habiller, je t'attends dehors." lui jeta le roux en disparaissant derrière la porte du petit studio qu'ils partageaient, et qui se trouvait juste en face de celle de la chambre de Riku.

L'argenté soupira mais se résolut quand même à s'habiller. Il piocha au hasard dans les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre et en sortit un pantalon noir moulant en cuir ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches longues, noir aussi.

En effet, Axel et lui faisaient partie d'un groupe de rock. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Après la mort de leurs parents, les deux frères s'étaient découverts une passion pour la musique. Le plus grand avait appris à jouer de la guitare à dix ans, et en jouait souvent dans les rues pour gagner un peu d'argent. Et parfois, Riku, qui n'avait alors que six ans, l'accompagnait au chant. C'était comme ça qu'avait commencé leur "carrière" dans la musique. Ils étaient donc devenu respectivement guitariste/compositeur et chanteur/parolier, et avaient monté une sorte de groupe. Ils avaient fait quelques bars, mais -n'étant que deux- n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin. A ne nombreuses reprises, plusieurs personnes avaient proposé de se joindre à eux, néanmoins aucunes ne correspondaient à Riku.

Une fois habillé, l'argenté s'attacha un peu mieux les cheveux, enfila un manteau (noir, évidemment) et rejoignit son frère dehors. Après avoir fermé à clé la porte de leur petit appartement, les deux garçons attendirent à l'arrêt de bus juste en face de chez eux, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour se payer un taxi.

"En tout cas, j'espère que ces deux-là seront les bons!" s'enquit Axel, qui sautillait sur place en se frottant les bras, pour se réchauffer. Il faisait plutôt froid, et, tête en l'air comme il était, avait bien sûr oublié de prendre de quoi se couvrir.

"Je n'y crois pas trop..." marmonna Riku en détournant le regard, honteux de son frère qui se baladait en t-shirt en plein mois de décembre.

"Ce que tu es pessimiste! Franchement, tu pour... ah, le bus arrive!"

Dès que les portes automatiques du bus s'ouvrirent, le rouquin fonça à l'intérieur, là où il y avait de la chaleur. Riku soupira (c'était une habitude chez lui, dès qu'il était avec son frère) puis monta à son tour. Il paya leurs tickets et alla rejoindre Axel qui était déjà au fond de l'appareil.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils descendirent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une petite bâtisse miteuse, un bar-dancing d'après l'écriteau affiché sur la porte. Riku soupira encore une fois. Traverser toute la ville pour tomber sur ça... Quelle drôle de lieu pour une première rencontre. Un endroit plus calme (quoique celui-là n'avait pas l'air très animé) aurait été beaucoup mieux. Xigbar avait vraiment des goûts particuliers.

Axel prit son frère par la main et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar. Bonne nouvelle, l'intérieur semblait beaucoup plus moderne que l'extérieur. Riku soupira, de soulagement cette fois. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce rectangulaire et en face d'eux ils pouvaient voir un escalier. Les murs étaient entièrement blancs, ainsi que le sol et le plafond. Une vieille boule disco étaient accrochée au beau milieu de ce dernier. Quelques néons brillaient aussi ici et là. Une grande piste de danse s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

Les deux garçons aperçurent Xigbar, accoudé au comptoir du bar se trouvant vers le fond de la pièce. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les quelques gens qui dansaient et arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de leur manager. Il était en compagnie de deux jeunes garçons, l'un châtain, l'autre blond, tous deux ayant les cheveux en bataille. Dès qu'il les remarqua, le borgne esquissa un petit sourire.

"Hey, Xig'!" s'exclama Axel. Il lâcha la main de son frère et attrapa celle que Xigbar lui tendait pour l'attirer vers lui, dans une étreinte amicale.

"Salut." se contenta de dire Riku, qui fixait intensément le dos des "futurs membres du groupe". Celui aux cheveux châtains tressaillit, sentant que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna prudemment et son regard croisa celui de l'argenté. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un petit instant mais le châtain les baissa bien vite sous l'intensité de ce regard.

"Je pensais pas que vous feriez si vite. Donc..." Il se tourna vers les deux autres garçons, et leur fit signe de se lever. Ils s'exécutèrent. "Les enfants, voici Sora, il joue de la basse -" Xigbar indiqua le plus petit des deux, le châtain. "- et Roxas, qui fait de la batterie." Il désigna l'autre du doigt. "Ils sont frères, tout comme vous. Roxas a à peu près le même âge que toi, Axel, même s'il parait plus petit." plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux garçons hochèrent timidement la tête, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus. Axel sourit. Ils étaient vraiment charmants. Riku, lui, se contenta encore de les dévisager, insistant particulièrement sur Sora, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

"Et voici Riku, et Axel, son grand frère. Ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais ce sont de bons garçons."

Axel donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Xigbar, qui le bloqua et le rendit au roux, qui bien sûr se tordit de douleur. Roxas étouffa un petit rire, et bizarrement, Axel se sentit heureux de le voir comme ça.

_"Encore plus mignon quand il rigole... et en plus il rougit, trop craquant."_ pensa-t-il tout en se massant les côtes. _"Pour sûr que je vais me le faire."_

L'argenté lui lança un regard assassin, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Axel déglutit bruyamment. Son frère était-il télépathe? Il chassa cette idée d'une petit geste de la main et se concentra à nouveau sur les autres garçons.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais, maintenant que j'ai vu que vous étiez bien mignons, vous voudriez bien nous jouer un petit morceau?" demanda le rouquin.

"Mignons?" releva Sora, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, beauté." répliqua Axel, charmeur.

"Beau..."

"Fais pas gaffe." le coupa Riku. Sora le regarda, légèrement effrayé, puis sourit finalement et hocha la tête. A ce moment, l'argenté sentit une étrange chaleur lui irradier tout le corps. Le châtain avait vraiment un beau sourire. Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

"Bref. Venez à l'étage." leur indiqua Xigbar.

"Hein? Pourquoi?" demanda Sora en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Riku lui lança un regard appuyé, et il se sentit rougir malgré lui.

"Il y a des instruments là-haut, le proprio nous les prête."

"Ah... et ce proprio ça serait pas ce petit Demyx dont tu nous rabâches les oreilles à longueur de journée?" intervint Axel, content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se moquer du borgne, mais redoutant tout de même de se recevoir un coup de la part de celui-ci.

Xigbar l'ignora royalement et se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'aux escaliers qui faisaient face à la porte d'entrée. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas.

Une fois en haut, Axel poussa un soupir d'admiration. La pièce était aussi blanche que celle du rez-de-chaussée, et seulement remplie de quelques instruments qui traînaient par-ci, par-là mais qui semblaient tous en bon état. Guitares, basses, trompettes, flûtes traversières, violons, batteries... il y avait de tout, et même un micro.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un sitar, posé sur une petite chaise en bois. Xigbar le vira sans ménagement sous le regard offusqué des quatre autres et s'assit sur la chaise.

"Bon... jouez nous d'abord un truc en solo, et après on essayera de voir si vous pouvez vous caler sur notre musique. Roxas, commence." dit Axel, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres fines, tout en l'entraînant vers la batterie. Riku alla s'appuyer contre un mur, Sora l'imita. Quand on les voyait à côté comme ça, on pouvait remarquer que l'argenté faisait une tête de plus que le châtain.

Roxas s'assit derrière l'instrument, et Axel se plaça dans son dos. "Un petit massage, pour te détendre?" proposa le rouquin.

"Non merci." rétorqua froidement le blond.

Axel sembla déçu, mais ne dit rien et attendit que l'autre garçon commence. Après s'être un peu échauffé, Roxas commença à taper avec acharnement sur les fûts, cymbales et autres percussions. Il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé son morceau, Axel, Sora et Xigbar applaudirent en coeur, mais Riku se contenta de le fixer, indifférent. Le châtain sembla le remarquer.

"Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais." commença-t-il à l'adresse de Riku, pendant qu'Axel était en train de féliciter Roxas, essayant par tous les moyens de le prendre dans ses bras. L'argenté se tourna vers lui, et haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. "Tu n'as pas l'air content du tout. Et puis la manière que tu as de fixer les gens comme ça... comme si tu pouvais lire en eux... c'est gênant. Mais je pense que tu fais semblant. Tu as juste peur de montrer tes émotions parce que... parce qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose! Et..." Sora s'arrêta et plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

Contrairement à toute attente, Riku éclata de rire.

"Alors essaye de me faire révéler ma vraie personnalité." souffla-t-il à l'oreille du châtain, qui rougit aussitôt.

Sora retira ses mains de sa bouche, et leva la tête vers l'argenté. Pour la première fois, il soutint son regard et ne le détourna que quand Axel l'appela pour venir jouer son morceau.

Il saisit une basse et passa la sangle par dessus sa tête. Il accorda l'instrument et tout comme Roxas, s'échauffa quelques instants. Ceci fait, il commença à jouer. Ses doigts fins glissaient sur les cordes comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait ailleurs.

Riku ne le quitta pas des yeux de tout le morceau, et se surprit même à l'applaudir avec les autres une fois qu'il eut terminé.

"Très bien!" s'exclama Axel. "Maintenant on se fait un truc ensemble, ok?" Il se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête.

Le roux sortit deux partitions de sa poche et les donna à Sora et Roxas. Il alla chercher une guitare, tandis que son frère branchait le micro. Ils laissèrent un peu de temps aux deux autres pour retenir la partition et Axel en profita pour s'accorder. Riku s'échauffa un peu la voix. Xigbar, lui, les regardait, les couvant presque d'un oeil attendri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était visiblement mémorisé. Le morceau commença par un petit solo de guitare, et bientôt la basse entra en scène. Vint ensuite la batterie et enfin la voix de Riku s'éleva.

_**Let me in the dark**_

_**Let me fall**_

_**Let me slide**_

_**And if I scream**_

_**Ignore my prayers, please**_

Il n'avait certes pas une "belle voix" à proprement parler, mais sa voix n'était pas banale. Il avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de bestial, animal. Et ce quelque chose plut tout de suite au châtain.

Les garçons se sentaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été tous les quatre. Roxas et Sora n'avaient aucun mal à suivre les deux autres. Tout était parfait. Et alors qu'ils se laissaient transporter par la musique, ils surent tous qu'ils feraient encore un petit bout de chemin ensemble.

* * *

N/A : Ah, j'oubliais! Pour les petites paroles à la fin, j'ai inventé ça moi-même... c'est pas fameux mais bon, j'hésitais à prendre les paroles de vraies chansons... enfin, je crois quand même que je ferais ça plus tard. Et concernant les instruments de musique et tout ça, j'y connais pas grand chose, hormis en ce qui concerne la guitare (puisque j'en joue), donc voilà quoi... j'ai fait quelques petites recherches (pour la batterie en fait... fûts, cymbales, percussions... vous trouverez exactement ces mots sur Wikipédia \o/). Je pense que la fic va très vite virer angst... et faites bien attention au rêve de Riku, il va se révéler assez important pour la suite.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre!


	2. Lui, il peut

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que les emprunter et les torturer un peu.

_Chtite note: _Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'ai pas été si lente que ça au final...

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 02 : Lui, il peut**

* * *

"Merde! J'y arrive pas!" s'exclama Riku en froissant une feuille de papier qu'il jeta dans un coin de sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que lui et son frère avaient fait la connaissance de Sora et Roxas et depuis, il n'arrivait plus à écrire de paroles. L'inspiration lui manquait cruellement. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui, il était à peine onze heures et demi.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent soupira et s'affala sur son bureau, renversant au passage les quelques bibelots qui s'y trouvaient.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Magnifique!" s'écria Axel. "Fabuleux! Vous êtes fabuleux!" Il se tourna vers Roxas. "TU es fabuleux!"

Les joues du blond rosirent légèrement.

"Merveilleux, vraiment!" continua le roux. Il se tourna cette fois-ci vers son frère. "On les prend, hein?"

Riku hocha la tête. Axel abandonna sa guitare et se jeta sur son cadet, le serrant à l'étouffer.

"Yahoo! Tu as dit oui! Tu as dit oui!"

L'argenté le repoussa violemment en le tirant le plus loin possible de lui par les cheveux. Il en arracha quelques uns au passage et Axel se retrouva par terre. Le roux jura à l'encontre de Riku, qui l'ignora totalement.

Les deux autres frères rigolèrent silencieusement. On aurait dit de vrais gamins! Surtout Axel, en fait.

Roxas sortit de derrière la batterie et s'approcha du guitariste. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux verts tandis qu'il attrapait la main du batteur avec une joie non contenu. Mais au lieu de s'en servir pour se relever, il attira le blond tout contre lui. Roxas rougit en remarquant dans quelle position il se trouvait : à genoux entre les jambes écartées du rouquin, son torse frôlant dangereusement celui de l'autre garçon. Axel sourit de plus belle et sans prévenir, posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui cette fois devint écarlate. Sous le coup de la surprise, Roxas ouvrit la bouche et le guitariste en profita pour mettre sa langue à l'intérieur. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement étouffé et essaya de se dégager mais Axel passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'en empêcher. Roxas céda finalement et prit part au baiser. Sa langue rencontra celle de l'autre musicien, d'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément.

Sora observait la scène, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Riku foudroyait littéralement les deux garçons du regard. Ce n'était pas l'envie d'aller casser la gueule à son frère qui lui manquait en ce moment.

L'argenté serra les poings et regarda ailleurs. Il parcouru la pièce du regard. Du blanc, du blanc, du blanc et... Oh! Encore du blanc. Il n'aimait décidément pas cette couleur, et il n'aimait pas non plus que son ainé embrasse l'un des membres de leur groupe dès le premier jour. Qui sait, les deux autres frères changeraient peut-être d'avis après cette "démonstration d'affection" et ne voudraient plus entendre parler d'eux. Il soupira et son regard se posa sur Sora qui semblait figé, sa basse toujours en main.

Riku s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le châtain sursauta violemment et se tourna vers lui. Il baissa les yeux sur la main du chanteur et se surprit à rougir. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une simple main sur son épaule. L'argenté leva un sourcil.

"Ah... euh... ex... excuse-moi... je... je..." bafouilla Sora, rougissant de plus belle. Il détourna la tête, gêné.

Riku comprit d'où venait la réaction du bassiste, et retira sa main.

"Merci..." murmura le châtain en tapotant nerveusement les cordes de son instrument.

"C'est moi qui te remercie."

Riku avait dit ça dans un souffle et il espéra que Sora ne relèverai pas. Malheureusement...

"Hein? Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, toute gêne ayant disparu de son visage.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ce fut l'argenté qui rougit cette fois. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme pour arrêter un mal de tête inexistant.

"J'ai rien dit. Oublies ça."

"Ok..." souffla Sora, en passant la sangle de sa basse au-dessus de lui pour l'enlever. Il posa l'instrument dans un coin et revint se placer aux côtés de Riku.

"Mon frère faisait de la plongée sous-marine avant." déclara-t-il tout en inclinant le menton vers Axel et Roxas, qui s'embrassaient déjà depuis quelques bonnes secondes.

"Je ne vois pas le rap..." Riku s'interrompit. "Oh."

Sora éclata de rire. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de l'argenté et il s'apprêta à rire à son tour quand Xigbar toussota doucement, essayant d'attirer l'attention des musiciens qui l'avaient complètement oublié.

* * *

Finalement Sora et Roxas n'avaient pas eût l'air d'être si choqués que ça. Riku aurait même pu affirmer que le blond avait apprécié le baiser, et qu'il finirait tôt ou tard dans le lit de son frère.

Il frappa le bureau de ses poings. L'inspiration ne venait décidément pas! L'argenté attrapa une énième feuille de papier et se mit à dessiner des fleurs et des soleils un peu partout, toujours en quête d'une idée de génie. Maintenant qu'ils étaient un vrai groupe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des blancs comme ça. Certes, il pourrait toujours recycler ses vieux textes, mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

"Arg, j'en ai marre!" hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bon. Il transforma sa feuille en boule qu'il jeta par dessus lui.

Axel entendit la voix de son frère depuis la cuisine et se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. A son entrée dans la chambre (déchetterie plutôt, oui!), il reçu une boule de papier en pleine figure. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant sursauter Riku qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Charmant accueil." ricana-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Hn." L'argenté fit quelques pas et s'écroula sur son lit aux couvertures défaites. Axel loucha sur le nombre impressionnant de feuilles qui trainaient dans la chambre et soupira.

"Je vois... Tu as perdu ta muse Riku. Ou peut-être que tu l'as enfin trouvée, mais que sans elle à tes côtés, tu ne peux rien faire." dit-il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, en s'asseyant à côté de son frère qui était sur le ventre.

"Hmmf... quoi?" demanda Riku, la voix à moitié étouffée par son oreiller.

"Tu n'arrives plus à écrire parce que Sora n'est pas là." fit Axel, comme si c'était évident.

Riku se retourna sur le dos de façon à pourvoir regarder son frère.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans."

Le roux sourit dangereusement. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt gris de son cadet, et retraça ses abdominaux avec son pouce.

"Enlève ta main." le menaça Riku en attrapant son poignet. "T'es pas net."

Axel haussa les épaules et retira sa main, pourtant l'argenté ne lâcha pas son poignet, le serrant même un peu plus. Cela lui donna alors une idée. Le guitariste se mit à califourchon sur son frère et caressa son visage de sa main libre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'allongea totalement sur Riku et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Quelques mèches argentées vinrent chatouiller son visage. Le chanteur serrait toujours son poignet. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis Axel releva la tête et posa son front contre celui de Riku, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je pense que c'est lui, celui qui te sauvera." murmura le roux, la voix légèrement sèche.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé." répliqua le plus jeune d'un ton sec. "Et ne m'embrasse pas." ajouta-t-il devinant les intentions de son frère.

Mais Axel ne l'écouta pas, et il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Avant, c'était toujours Riku qui venait lui réclamer ce genre de choses. Un bisou sur la bouche ou un simple calîn. Quelque chose qu'il ne se permettait plus maintenant et qui manquait cruellement au plus âgé.

L'argenté enfonça ses ongles, longs et peints en noir, dans la chair du rouquin. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quelques larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Axel sourit tristement, et commença à lécher les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son frère.

"A... Arrê... Arrête! Axel!" s'écria Riku. Il le repoussa violemment et se prit la tête entre les mains. "Arrête..." murmura-t-il.

Le silence s'installa. Le roux se massa le dos, qui avait précédemment heurté le dos du lit.

"Pas besoin d'être sauvé, hein?" s'enquit-il finalement. "Moi je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider à oublier. Mais je suis sûr que ce gamin le peut, lui. Et inconsciemment, toi aussi, tu l'as su dès que tu l'as vu."

Riku ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. Axel ne pouvait donc pas le sauver? Mais le sauver de quoi, au juste? De son passé, peut-être. La vie de Riku n'avait pas toujours été rose, et tous les moments difficiles qu'il avait passé, Axel avait du lui aussi les endurer. Il pouvait donc parfaitement l'aider! Non...? Ou peut-être que sa présence réveillait inconsciemment de douloureux souvenirs à Riku?

"Boooon..." reprit Axel, changeant de sujet comme si de rien n'était. "J'ai fait des oeufs frits, t'en veux?"

L'argenté releva la tête et acquiesça.

"Personne ne t'aime plus que moi Riku..." ajouta le roux avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Riku frappa le matelat de son poing. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son frère dise des choses comme ça?

* * *

_Au même moment, chez Sora et Roxas_

Sora était allongé sur le dos, à même le sol du salon. Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Son frère le regardait, intrigué. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir le châtain sauter partout dans l'appartement et parler sans arrêt. Mais étrangement, et depuis une semaine précisément, Sora semblait être totalement ailleurs. Il passait ses journées à regarder le plafond, et ne mangeait presque plus. C'était surtout ça qui avait choqué Roxas en fait. Son cadet était un vrai estomac sur pattes d'habitude. Le blond soupira et s'allongea à côté de son cadet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si fascinant ce plafond?" s'interrogea-t-il tout haut. Il n'avait pourtant rien de particulier. Il était juste blanc. Aussi blanc que les murs de bar-dancing dans lequel ils avaient rencontrés Axel et Riku une semaine auparavant.

Roxas tilta soudain. Il se tourna sur le ventre et posa ses coudes sur la moquette du salon de manière à pouvoir observer son frère. Il essaya d'accrocher ses yeux mais sans succès. Sora ne voulait pas quitter le plafond du regard.

"Euh... tu veux qu'on aille rendre visite à Axel et Riku?" tenta le blond, espérant qu'il avait vu juste et que cela ferait réagir son petit frère.

Sora tourna lentement la tête vers Roxas.

"Ri... Ku?" demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. L'aîné étouffa un petit rire. En plein dans le mille!

"Oui, Riku. Allez habille-toi, je vais appeler Axel pour lui demander si on peut s'incruster."

Le châtain sourit de toutes ses dents et fila dans sa chambre.

Sora devait vraiment s'être attaché à l'argenté pour réagir ainsi. Pourtant, c'était à peine s'ils avaient échangé quelques paroles. Contrairement à son frère, Riku était beaucoup plus réservé et n'était pas du genre à rouler une pelle au premier venu. Roxas rougit à cette pensée. Et dire qu'il s'était laissé embrasser par Axel! Il avait même participer au baiser... Mais jamais le batteur n'avouerait qu'il avait apprécié, et encore moins que c'était son premier baiser.

Le blond se leva et fouilla dans une des poches de son jean sale qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé. Le bout de papier où Axel avait noté son numéro s'y trouvait encore. Il était d'ailleurs parsemé de petit coeurs, et on pouvait lire écrit en gros en plus des numéros "Got it memorized?". Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long des tempes de Roxas. Le rouquin était vraiment un type bizarre.

Il sortit son portable d'une des poches du gilet qu'il portait et composa le numéro. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix enjouée lui répondit.

"Allooooo?"

"Euh... Axel?" demanda timidement Roxas.

"Cette voix... Mais c'est bien-sûr! Roxy chéri, je pensais justement à toi! Ca va?" s'exclama Axel à l'autre bout du fil, tout content de recevoir un appel du blond.

"Oui. Et toi?"

"Maintenant que je te parle, ça va beaucoup mieux! Tu m'as manqué... terriblement."

"Ah... ben... euh..." bégaya le batteur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Et moi? Je t'ai manqué?" le questionna Axel d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il valait mieux répondre par l'affirmatif.

"Un peu." répondit Roxas à tout hasard.

"Juste un peu?"

"Hem, bref. Tu es occupé là?"

"Pas vraiment. J'allais manger. Tu savais que j'étais un excellent cuisinier?"

Roxas se cogna la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

"Non, mais maintenant je le sais. Cet après-midi non plus, tu ne fais rien de particulier?"

"Non... Pourquoi? Tu veux qu'on se voit? C'est un rencard?"

"Euh... Pas vraiment. En fait, c'est pour Sora. Il voudrait voir Riku."

Le silence se fit du côté d'Axel.

"T'es là?" demanda Roxas au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que le roux ne répondait toujours pas.

"Ah... euh... ouais. Ben je suis entièrement d'accord! Vous voulez venir chez nous?"

"Oui. Ca ne pose pas de problèmes?"

"Aucun. Je pourrais te faire goûter mes excellents petits plats comme ça..."

Le blond déglutit bruyamment.

"... et donc, vous voulez venir quand?" demanda Axel.

"Maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas tenir une seconde de plus avec mon frère dans cet état." soupira Roxas en se grattant le sommet de la tête.

"Cet état?" releva Axel, la voix étrangement rauque.

"Oui, enfin je t'expliquerai plus tard. Vous habitez où exactement?"

"Je t'ai noté l'adresse au dos du papier."

La batteur leva un sourcil et retourna le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Effectivement, une adresse était inscrite.

"Ah. Je vois."

"J'écris bien, hein?"

Roxas rit nerveusement.

"Certes. Bon, on arrive le plus vite possible. A tout à l'heure."

"A tout à l'heure mon am..."

Mais le guitariste n'eut pas temps de finir sa phrase, le blond avait déjà raccroché. Il soupira. Comme c'était fatiguant de parler avec quelqu'un comme Axel!

"Sora?" appela-t-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

"J'arrive!" répondit le châtain depuis sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard et il bondissait déjà dans le salon.

Il portait une veste en jean ouverte sur t-shirt blanc donc le motif n'était autre qu'une couronne ornée de strass et un pantacourt, en jean aussi.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il, les yeux suppliants en tirant nerveusement la manche du gilet de son grand frère.

"C'est bon. On y va?"

Sora hocha la tête et se précipita dans l'entrée. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Roxas. Son frère était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

Un bon quart d'heure en bus plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la maison de leurs hôtes. Dès que l'appareil s'arrêta, Sora se dépêcha de sortir, bousculant au passage les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Roxas le suivit bon gré mal gré, s'excusant auprès des gens s'étant fait renversés par son frère.

Une fois sortit du bus, le blond regarda le paysage alentour. Axel et Riku vivaient apparemment dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Ce n'était pas que lui et son frère vivaient dans le luxe, mais ils avaient sûrement un peu plus de moyens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait que deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille. Il hoqueta de surprise et essaya de se dégager.

"Roxyyyy..."

Roxas reconnut cette vois comme étant celle d'Axel. Il cessa automatiquement de se débattre. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue.

Au bout de quelques instants, le roux se détacha enfin de lui. Il observa son visage quelques instants et remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du blond, qui rougit automatiquement. Axel se tourna ensuite vers Sora et lui serra la main en souriant. Si le châtain n'avait pas été trop obnubilé à l'idée de retrouver Riku, il aurait pu apercevoir le regard froid que lui lançait le roux malgré son sourire rayonnant.

Le garçon aux yeux verts lâcha la main de Sora et prit Roxas par la taille, essayant de passer une main sous son gilet. Le batteur lui lança un regard noir et le stoppa net en lui attrapant le poignet.

"N'y pense même pas." déclara-t-il froidement.

Axel se résolut et remit bien sagement sa main sur les hanches de Roxas. Il l'entraina vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Riku, Sora les suivant de près en trottinant.

* * *

N/A : Oui je sais, il ne se passe rien de bien passionant... Et non, la relation Axel/Riku n'est pas du tout ambiguë! Axel aime juste beaucoup son frère, et a une façon peu commune (pour un frère en tout cas) de montrer son attachement à Riku, mais c'est tout... Et puis ils n'ont pas eu non plus un passé radieux, et les choses ont fait que des liens forts se sont formés entre eux. Ce chapitre était juste pour insister sur ça en fait, et sur le fait qu'Axel cède un peu "sa place" à Sora. Dans le prochain, les choses bougeront un peu plus (ou peut-être pas... mais ça ne tardera pas, promis!)


	3. Le véritable toi

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts de m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite note: _Et voilà le troisième chapitre! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps qu'entre le premier et le deuxième, désolé... --'

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 03 : Le véritable toi**

* * *

"Petit" fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sora une fois qu'il fut dans l'appartement qu'Axel et Riku partageaient.

La porte d'entrée débouchait directement sur un couloir plus qu'étroit et qui ne s'étendait pas non plus en longueur. Le châtain nota mentalement qu'il y avait quatre portes, dont une se trouvant juste en face de l'entrée. Cette porte était justement entrouverte, et d'après le lit qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière un énorme tas de vêtements, le bassiste en déduit que c'était une chambre._ "Ca ne doit vraiment pas être pratique... c'est flippant aussi... si un assassin décide de passer par ici, la première personne qu'il tuera c'est... hem, à quoi je pense moi? Pourquoi un assassin rôderai dans le coin d'abord? N'empêche que c'est flippant... "_ Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon.

"Bah en tout cas, c'est petit chez vous!" s'enquit-il finalement.

"Sora! Ca ne se dit pas!" le gronda gentiment Roxas.

Le châtain plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et s'excusa.

"Ce n'est rien." le rassura le roux. "Mais pour la peine ton frère me doit un baiser. Roxyyy! Embrasse-moi!"

Le batteur se décolla d'Axel - qui profitait de l'étroitesse du couloir pour le coller encore plus - et fit non de la tête tandis qu'il se plaquait au mur opposé à celui où s'appuyait le rouquin.

Axel fit la moue.

"Alors ici." insista-t-il en tendant la joue. "Je boude sinon."

Roxas soupira mais se résigna. Il se rapprocha d'Axel pour lui faire une bise mais le garçon aux yeux verts tourna la tête au dernier moment, et ce fut ses lèvres que le blond embrassa. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, le batteur se retira brusquement.

"Idiot..." murmura-t-il, rouge de honte.

Axel sourit de toute ses dents. Voir Roxas rouge comme une pivoine lui donnait sacrément envie de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place. Heureusement qu'il savait quand même se tenir. Quoique... des fois les gens de son entourage en doutaient fortement.

Riku apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, justement celle qui se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il le vit, Sora lui sourit chaleureusement. L'argenté sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement pendant quelques instants.

"Ah, Riku! Tu fais visiter l'appart à Sora? C'est pas très grand, y'a pas de quoi se perdre, mais comme je suppose qu'ils reviendront souvent ici, autant qu'ils prennent leurs repères." déclara Axel en lui adressant un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus que Riku s'efforça d'ignorer. "Moi, j'te fais visiter ma chambre Roxy!" ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers le blond.

"Hein? Moi? Ta chambre? Pourquoi?" demanda Roxas à toute vitesse, paniqué et ayant peur de comprendre là où le rouquin voulait en venir.

Le guitariste éclata de rire. _"Vraiment trop mignon... et ses jolis yeux bleus apeurés... arg, non... j'vais pas bander juste pour ça quand même?"_ pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée puis attrapa le batteur par le bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire tordu peint sur les lèvres.

Riku soupira. Son frère était vraiment trop entreprenant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora. Le châtain était en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus. L'argenté baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

"Euh... Mon frère m'a dit que c'était ton idée de venir ici." commença le chanteur pour entamer la conversation, d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

"Oui. Je voulais voir où vous habitiez." mentit Sora. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était juste venu pour le voir.

"Ah, je vois... Je te fais visiter?"

Le châtain hocha la tête.

Riku se retourna et pointa du doigt l'intérieur de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

"Là, c'est ma chambre." indiqua-t-il.

"Ah... alors c'était la tienne... si près de la porte d'entrée..." murmura Sora, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

"Euh... oui..."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence. Sora eut un sourire amusé. _"Alors c'est lui qui se fera tuer en premier..."_

"Bref. Passons à la suite." reprit l'argenté en se décollant de l'embrasure de la porte.

"Tu ne me fais pas voir l'intérieur?" demanda le châtain en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

"Vaut mieux pas pour toi. Question de survie." répondit Riku, quelques gouttes de sueur roulant le long de son visage.

"Ah! Mais je veux voir ta chambre moi!"

Sora fit quelques pas vers la chambre de l'argenté, curieux, mais un bras autour de sa taille le tira brusquement en arrière.

"Plus tard, ok?"

Le châtain hocha timidement la tête, louchant cependant sur le bras du chanteur qui le maintenait collé contre son torse.

"Bien." reprit l'argenté. "Maintenant, la salle de bain."

Riku ferma la porte de sa chambre, attrapa la main de l'autre garçon et l'entraina vers la pièce en question, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir vers la gauche. Sora remarqua que la main de Riku était chaude. C'était vraiment agréable, et puis sa peau était douce. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement à cette pensée.

Riku poussa la porte de la salle de bain et pénétra à l'intérieur, tenant toujours fermement la main du châtain.

La salle d'eau était plus grande que ce que Sora pensait, il y avait même une baignoire. La pièce était entièrement peinte en bleu.

"Sympa." fit le châtain en souriant.

"C'est plus grand que ma chambre..." soupira le garçon aux yeux verts

Sora étouffa un petit rire.

Le chanteur amena l'autre garçon devant la porte se trouvant entre la salle de bain et sa propre chambre. Il lui tenait toujours fermement la main.

"Toilettes." dit-il seulement en entrouvrant la porte.

"Je retiens!"

"T'en a bien besoin."

"Ca veut dire quoi ça?" demanda Sora, l'air boudeur.

"Les gamins ont souvent besoin d'aller aux toilettes, non?" ironisa Riku.

"J'suis pas un gamin!! Et puis d'abord arrête de me tenir la main comme si t'avais peur que je me perde!" s'exclama Sora, passablement en rogne.

L'argenté baissa les yeux vers leurs deux mains entrelacées et retira brutalement la sienne. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait le châtain depuis tout ce temps.

"Me dis pas que t'avais pas remarqué...?" fit Sora en lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur.

Riku rougit de honte.

"Alzheimer, papi?"

"Ta gueule le mioche."

Le garçon aux yeux bleus éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de l'argenté.

"Enfin... je préfère que tu me traites de gamin plutôt que de devoir subir à nouveau ton regard pesant, comme le premier jour..." murmura Sora.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Riku et il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du châtain. Ce dernier râla un peu, car il détestait qu'on le touche comme ça, mais se laissa vite faire. C'était agréable de savoir que les mains de Riku se trouvaient dans ses cheveux.

"Au fait, tu as quel âge?" demanda soudainement Sora. "La dernière fois, Xigbar nous a dit qu'Axel avait à peu près le même âge que Roxas, mais il n'a pas dit le tien."

"Seize ans." répondit l'argenté.

"Ah? Moi aussi! On a le même âge... mais tu fais beaucoup plus vieux avec tes cheveux blancs."

"Pas blancs. Argentés."

Sora leva la main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de l'autre garçon. Il la fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts.

"C'est doux..." pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Voyant le regard plus qu'étrange que Riku lui lançait, le châtain lâcha en vitesse ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

"Bon. J'ai pas fini de te faire visiter mon château." reprit finalement l'argenté en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sora.

"C'est vrai. Oh, et là tu as remarqué que tu viens de mettre ton bras sur..."

"Oui, merci." le coupa Riku.

Il entraina le châtain de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pointa la porte qui se trouvait face à eux, sur le mur perpendiculaire à celui où était celle de la chambre de Riku.

"La piaule d'Axel. Evitons d'y entrer pour le moment..."

"Je suis d'accord."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"Et là - " Riku fit pivoter Sora de 90° degrés vers la gauche. " - la cuisine. Tu veux boire un truc?"

"Non, moi je veux voir ta chambre!" répondit Sora, insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

"Moi j'ai soif."

L'argenté poussa le bassiste à l'intérieur de la cuisine et referma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était un peu plus grande que la salle de bain, et faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Un mini-bar séparait la pièce en deux parties. Riku se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de coca-cola qu'il décapsula.

"T'es sûr?" demanda-t-il en tendant la bouteille vers le châtain.

Sora afficha une mine boudeuse mais attrapa quand même la bouteille que Riku lui présentait. Il la vida d'un trait.

"Eh bah! Tu bois vite!" s'exclama un Riku émerveillé. Il sortit une autre bouteille du frigo et l'ouvrit avant d'en boire une gorgée.

"Je veux voir ta chambre!"

"Bon, bon, d'accord... mais laisse-moi la ranger un peu avant."

"Non. C'est ta vraie chambre que je veux voir, pas celle que tu voudrais me montrer." fit Sora, l'air résolut.

Riku soupira et haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir de sa main qui n'était pas occupée par la bouteille de coca et fit une sorte de révérence pour laisser passer Sora.

"Après vous, très cher." ironisa l'argenté.

Sora sourit. Il posa sa bouteille sur le mini-bar.

"Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit... Ca vaut aussi pour toi. C'est le véritable Riku que je veux voir... celui que tu caches au plus profond de ton coeur."

Les yeux de l'argenté se perdirent dans le vague. Sora était la première personne à lui dire ça, Axel mis à part. Pourtant ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais son frère avait raison, le châtain serait peut-être celui qui saurait percer sa carapace. Un sourire absent étira ses lèvres.

Le bassiste s'avança vers Riku et, une fois qu'il fut assez proche, enlaça la taille du plus grand.

"Je veux connaitre le véritable Riku." murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du chanteur.

"Montre-moi le véritable Riku..."

"Alors aide-moi à le trouver." répondit le garçon aux yeux verts en posant sa bouteille sur le buffet qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il mit ses deux mains dans le dos du châtain.

Sora enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Riku. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le corps de l'argenté, comme gelé. Il s'agrippa un peu plus à lui comme pour essayer de lui communiquer la chaleur de son propre corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, puis le châtain se détacha de l'autre garçon. Il passa une main sur la joue de Riku, remarquant au passage qu'il avait la peau extrêmement douce, et la descendit jusqu'à sa bouche. Il retraça les fines lignes de ses lèvres.

"Tu es si beau... mais tu es glacé."

La voix du châtain résonna dans la tête de Riku. Glacé... Axel le lui avait souvent dit. Une beauté glacé, comme celle d'une poupée. Et tout en lui disant cela, lui aussi caressait sa bouche, l'embrassant même. Mais inconsciemment, il faisait saigner d'anciennes blessures mal refermées. Pourtant, tout ce que voulait le rouquin, c'était lui montrer que quelqu'un pouvait encore le désirer, que quelqu'un pouvait encore l'aimer après la trahison de cet homme qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Mais entendre ces choses de la bouche de Sora n'était pas douloureux. Riku ne ressentait pas cette peine amère comme quand Axel les lui disait, comme quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Venant de Sora, c'était agréable, réconfortant.

L'argenté sourit tristement.

"Je sais. Mais peut-être que tu pourras me réchauffer."

Sora rougit un peu. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Riku.

"Alors... plus que membres d'un même groupe, soyons amis." proposa le châtain.

"Les meilleurs amis." ajouta Riku, reprenant son air détaché habituel.

"Tu me montres ta chambre maintenant?" demanda Sora.

Il sourit malicieusement et Riku se résolut à lui montrer sa fameuse chambre qui était effectivement sans dessus-dessous. Le châtain ne sembla pas vraiment y prêter attention et se jeta même dans un tas de vêtement avec enthousiasme. Cependant ses joues se colorèrent vivement quand il se retrouva face à face avec un caleçon de l'autre garçon. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à se rouler dans les habits. Tout simplement parce qu'il était heureux, et parce que les vêtements de Riku sentaient son odeur.

Pendant ce temps l'argenté essaya de se remettre à écrire des paroles. Il réussit à finir une chanson entière. Les mots lui venaient naturellement et collaient parfaitement sur la musique qu'Axel avait composée. Effectivement, il avait trouvé sa muse, et il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais écrire sans elle. Sora... ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine et qui pourtant le comprenait. Ce garçon qui réussirait sans doute à l'apprivoiser et à lui faire oublier cet homme qui l'avait un jour aimé puis abandonné comme une vulgaire poupée avec qui on ne voudrait plus jouer. Tout simplement ce garçon qui pourrait le "sauver".

* * *

_Du côté d'Axel et Roxas  
_

Etrangement, le rouquin n'avait rien fait de louche à Roxas depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans sa chambre. Ils avaient juste parlé, de tout, de rien, de Riku... Surtout de Riku en fait. Axel ne semblait avoir que le nom de son frère à la bouche et le blond trouva cela un peu étrange. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup Sora mais de là à parler sans cesse de lui... Pourtant, à peu près chacune des phrases d'Axel avaient un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'argenté et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela blessa Roxas. Ce type qui lui avait volé un baiser, serait-il en train de commencer à l'apprécier... au point même de vouloir qu'il ne regarde que lui? Même si Riku était son frère, le batteur était un peu jaloux. Il était peut-être juste un ami trop possessif. Juste un peu trop. Mais ces yeux verts... ces grands yeux verts... pourquoi se sentait-il tellement attiré par eux, comme s'il voulait s'y noyer?

* * *

N/A : Encore un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, juste à vous montrer comment les garçons se lient d'amitié au bout de seulement deux rencontres (c'est peu). Et je n'apporte même pas de précisions sur le passé de Riku... mais ça viendra! Et je retire ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre deux, la relation Axel/Riku est quand même très ambiguë... mais vous saurez exactement la nature de leur relation dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs l'histoire va vraiment commencer dans le chap 4, et elle sera un peu plus axée sur la musique (dans les deux derniers chapitres c'était pas trop ça quoi...), ils vont devenir de vraies stars nos petit loulous... enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié cette petite visite guidée de l'appartement d'Axel et Riku XD


	4. Répétitions

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson que chante Riku non plus.

_Ch'tite note :_ Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre de RL&T \o/ Je pense que je publierai au moins un chapitre par semaine dorénavant.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 04 : Répétitions**

* * *

A plusieurs reprises, Sora et Roxas étaient revenus chez les deux autres frères. Riku avait déjà écrit six chansons avec l'aide du bassiste. Ils s'enfermaient tous deux pendant des heures dans la chambre de l'argenté et n'en ressortaient que pour manger ou aller aux toilettes. Le châtain s'ennuyait un peu parfois et l'envie de faire le ménage dans la chambre de Riku l'avait pris à de nombreuses reprises. De toute façon, il pouvait s'occuper à n'importe quoi du moment qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que le garçon au yeux verts. Parfois, il se penchait simplement au-dessus de celui-ci et posait une main sur son épaule. C'était dans ces moments là que Riku avançait le plus. Quant à Axel et Roxas, ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux et s'entrainaient de temps en temps ensemble à leurs instruments respectifs. Le roux trouvait chaque jour le batteur de plus en plus mignon mais se contentait juste de le serrer dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser à l'occasion. D'habitude, il serait surement déjà passé à l'acte. Mais il y avait quelque chose en Roxas qui l'empêchait de le faire... Et puis il y avait surtout Riku. L'argenté rappelait sans cesse à son grand frère de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, que cela pourrait faire fuir le blond. Quand il disait cela, il avait l'air jaloux. Et Axel l'avait bien évidemment remarqué. Aussi, les garçons avaient trouvé un nom pour leur groupe : "Simili". Ce nom était venu à Sora alors qu'il feuilletait négligemment un dictionnaire tandis que le chanteur travaillait sur ses paroles. Il l'avait alors proposé aux autres membres et ils avaient tous approuvé. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenu les Simili.

Riku faisait pratiquement chaque soir des rêves étranges. Un seul rêve en fait, le même que celui qu'il avait fait la veille de sa rencontre avec Sora et Roxas. Et à chaque fois, il n'arrivait à distinguer ni les cheveux ni le visage de la personne baignant dans son sang. Il ne pouvait voir que ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire. Un sourire qui lui était d'ailleurs familier. Il se réveillait donc presque chaque nuit, gémissant et en sueur. Néanmoins l'argenté n'osait pas en parler à son frère, il le voyait déjà s'inquiéter et l'embrasser pour le réconforter. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il s'était décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était pour l'instant. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Xigbar, de son côté, ne chômait pas. Il s'était arrangé pour réserver quelques bars et autre salles pour les garçons. Il leur avait même trouvé un petit studio dans le centre d'Illusiopolis afin qu'ils puissent répéter en dehors sans avoir à se soucier de leurs voisins. Il se démenait aussi pour essayer de leur décrocher un contrat avec une maison de disque mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Il valait mieux qu'ils continuent à jouer pour certaines occasions (comme des mariages, ou des fêtes d'anniversaire notamment) et espérer que quelqu'un les remarque. Un peu moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la formation du groupe et, justement ce soir là, ils devaient assurer la première partie des "Flower Boys", un groupe qui commençait à faire parler de lui.

"J'ai un peu peur." déclara soudainement Sora alors qu'il était en pleine répétition avec les trois autres garçon, mais personne ne sembla faire attention à lui.

Ils répétaient dans la salle de concert, quelques techniciens s'agitant ça et là autour d'eux. Ils avaient la salle pour la matinée, histoire de se familiariser avec le lieu. Les Flower Boys eux, l'auraient l'après-midi entière.

Le zénith était sans nul doute le plus grand bâtiment d'Illusiopolis, tous quartiers confondus. Et les grands immeubles, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans cette ville. Aussi, Axel et Riku s'y sentaient un peu gêné. Tout ce luxe ne leur était pas vraiment familier. Ils avaient déjà fait quelques premières parties du temps où ils ne jouaient que tout les deux mais le groupe principal n'était pas aussi connu que les Flower Boys, ils jouaient donc dans de petites salles. Sora et Roxas étaient déjà venu une fois auparavant au zénith avec leurs parents pour voir un opéra (un "truc de bourgeois" d'après Axel) mais il n'avaient jamais un jour imaginé monter sur une scène aussi immense. Xigbar avait assuré comme un pro sur ce coup-là.

"Bah... y'a pas de quoi avoir peur..." répondit distraitement Axel en laissant son regard vagabonder autour de lui.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il y aurait plus de deux milles entrées pour ce soir. La salle n'était qu'une immense fosse, les sièges ayant été retirés à l'occasion. Il n'y avait qu'une sorte de gradin tout au fond de la pièce, vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les équipements pour gérer le son et la lumière ainsi que les techniciens qui allaient avec. Plusieurs spots étaient accrochés au plafond. Les régisseurs étaient d'ailleurs en train de faire quelques essais. Une forte lumière brûla les yeux d'Axel tandis qu'il regardait avec attention le spot accroché au-dessus de lui. Il poussa un petit gémissement tandis qu'un des techniciens lui présentait ses excuses d'un air faussement gêné. Le rouquin ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit tout aussi vite. Il répéta cette action une bonne dizaine de fois pour faire disparaitre les petits points rouges qui persistaient à rester devant ses yeux. Sa vue étant enfin redevenu normale, il continua son inspection des lieux. Ca devait au moins faire la troisième fois depuis une heure qu'il contemplait la salle de long en large. Le sol était noir, poussiéreux et même rayé à certains endroits. Les murs et le plafond étaient quant à eux gris clairs, presque blancs. Cette pièce faisait au moins vingt fois leur appartement. Axel soupira. Il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons.

Sora triturait nerveusement la sangle de sa basse, tandis que Riku faisait des tests avec le micro. Roxas, lui, répétait la première chanson qu'ils devaient jouer ce soir (il n'y en avait en fait que quatre) d'un air serein. _Soit il n'a vraiment pas peur de monter sur scène, soit il cache divinement bien son stress... _Pensa le rouquin en regardant le blond sans vraiment le voir. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur Riku. Son frère donnait quelques instructions à la régie. Il avait l'air passablement agacé. Axel sourit. _Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon dans son petit ensemble en cuir... _Il tourna la tête vers Sora qui se parlait à présent à lui même, se murmurant certainement quelques paroles réconfortantes étant donné que personne ici ne se préoccupait de lui.

Le guitariste s'approcha du châtain, guitare en main. Il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter le bassiste étant donné qu'il avait su conquérir le coeur de Riku en un instant (d'après lui) mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux et Axel ne lui lançait pas (ou presque plus) de regards froids comme il se le permettait au début.

"Hey Sora, ça va?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Euh... oui... non... je..." bafouilla Sora en virant au rouge pivoine.

"Faut pas t'en faire! Tu sais, c'est rien une première partie. On est là pour chauffer la scène, personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous en général. Qu'on soit bons ou mauvais, peu importe du moment qu'on a une belle gueule. Et comme nous sommes tous beaux comme des anges, aucun problème de ce côté là. On a juste à mettre un peu d'ambiance, quitte à faire un strip-tease s'il le faut. Et puis c'est comme pour un mariage ou une autre fête du genre... sauf que c'est pas pareil. Et sauf qu'il y aura des centaines, non, des milliers, de demoiselles en furie agglutinées dans la fosse, soit juste au dessous de nous. T'imagines si elles nous choppent un pied et qu'on se casse la gueule? Haha... Non je plaisante."

Sora lui lança un regard apeuré.

"Euh... J'ai dit que je plaisantais. C'est pas vrai. Ca peut pas arriver." tenta de le rassurer le rouquin en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

"Je sais mais - "

"Pas de mais." le coupa Axel. "Si tu stresses tellement alors pleure un bon coup, fais nous une bonne petite crise de nerfs et après ça ira mieux."

"Quand même pas..." murmura le châtain en détournant légèrement la tête.

"Ca peut pas te faire de mal."

"Non, ça ira... Je crois que tu m'as un peu remonté le moral."

"Moi?" demanda le guitariste en se pointant du doigt, l'air étonné. "C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça."

"Et je comprends pourquoi. Mais je me sens mieux, tu m'as calmé. Quoique je sens encore une boule dans mon estomac."

"Pète un coup."

"Je crois que je me passerai de tes conseils, merci..." lui lança Sora en s'éloignant un peu.

Il respira un bon coup puis commença à répéter un morceau dans son coin.

"Pète un coup?" interrogea Roxas qui avait suivi toute la conversation, un sourcil levé.

"Ben ouais..." se contenta de répondre le rouquin en posant ses yeux émeraudes sur le batteur.

Le blond éclata de rire.

"Toi en tout cas, t'en a pas besoin." reprit Axel en se déplaçant, de façon à se retrouver juste derrière Roxas. Il passa ses deux bras autour des épaules de l'autre musicien. Le blond ne chercha même pas à le repousser.

"Oui. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement paniqué à l'idée de monter sur scène. Je suis plutôt excité en fait."

"Tu veux qu'on aille calmer ton excitation dans les toilettes?" demanda Axel, charmeur.

Roxas leva la tête et lança un regard courroucé au guitariste. Ce dernier rit nerveusement.

"Je parlais sérieusement." s'indigna le blond.

"Moi aussi." répondit Axel du tac au tac.

"Franchement! Tu n'es qu'un - "

"Chut." Axel posa son index sur la bouche de l'autre garçon. Roxas afficha un air surpris et fit pour attraper le doigt du roux mais celui-ci l'avait déjà enlevé et remplacé par ses lèvres. Ils se trouvaient dans une étrange position, le blond ayant totalement la tête rejetée en arrière. Sous le coup de la surprise, Roxas fit bien sûr l'erreur d'ouvrir légèrement les lèvres et Axel en profita pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du batteur. Exactement comme pour leur premier baiser. Néanmoins le blond ne répondit pas cette fois. Il repoussa Axel d'une pichenette. Ce dernier le regarda surpris en se massant le front.

"Ce n'est pas bien d'être infidèle." dit simplement Roxas.

"Comment ça? Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, baby. Tu en doutes encore?"

Axel allait tenter d'embrasser le batteur à nouveau quand une veste en cuir lui obstrua soudainement la vue.

"Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous faire des papouilles." entendit-il dire Riku d'une voix sèche.

Le roux retira la veste de devant ses yeux et la laissa tomber par terre. Un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres quand il vit que son frère se trouvait à présent en débardeur noir moulant. Il s'approcha de l'argenté par derrière et lui enserra la taille.

"T'es trop sexy comme ça..." murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Les joues de Riku se colorèrent vivement.

"Crétin." cracha le chanteur en se détacha tout de suite de l'étreinte de son aîné.

Axel fit une moue boudeuse tandis que Roxas le fixait étrangement. _"Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie" hein? Menteur... Mais c'est son frère, il ne peut quand même pas... Si, il peut. C'est Axel après tout. Mais pourquoi ça me fait cet effet là? Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Ca ne me regarde pas. Ca ne me regarde absolument pas... _pensa le blond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Bon, vous avez fini d'arranger vos instruments?" demanda Riku.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

"Le son semble être au point à présent. Vous avez branché vos instruments sur les amplis?"

Nouvel hochement de tête général.

"Bien. On commence par 'So cold' pour voir si tout marche bien. Vous savez ce que vous - "

"Oui c'est bon." le coupa Axel. "Tout va bien, on sait parfaitement ce qu'on a à faire."

L'argenté soupira, de lassitude sûrement. Tout comme Sora, il semblait lui aussi nerveux. Il fit quelques vocalises tandis que les autres musiciens se plaçaient correctement. L'argenté adressa un petit signe de tête en direction de la régie et tapota légèrement son micro.

"Bon, c'est parti. A trois." s'enquit Riku. "1... 2... 3!"

Les instruments démarrèrent pratiquement en même temps. Puis la voix de Riku résonna à travers toute la salle au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

_**Crowded streets are cleared away**_

_**One by one**_

_**Hollow heroes separate**_

_**As they run **_

Le son était plutôt bon et la voix de l'argenté aussi normale que d'habitude. Belle sans l'être trop. Spéciale et animale.

_**You're so cold**_

_**Keep your hand in mine**_

_**Wise men wonder while**_

_**Strong men die **_

Sora ferma les yeux tandis qu'il jouait, se laissant complètement bercer par la voix de son ami. C'était la première chanson que l'argenté avait écrit en sa présence, le fameux jour où il avait visité l'appartement du chanteur pour la première fois. C'était aussi la chanson que le châtain préférait. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'il n'émette aucun son tandis que Riku entamait le refrain.

_**Show me how it ends it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are**_

_**satisfied and empty inside**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try **_

Tout en jouant, Roxas fixait le dos d'Axel – qui se trouvait à sa gauche, Sora étant à sa droite et Riku en face de lui – avec insistance.Quelque chose le gênait, lui donnait comme un mal au ventre inexpliqué. Il avait envie de vomir. Se sentait-il tellement jaloux du comportement du rouquin vis à vis de son frère, au point de lui en donner la nausée?

_**If you find your family, don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**_

_**You're so cold, but you feel alive**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time **_

Axel, lui, suivait le balancement des cheveux de Riku avec attention. Il faudrait bien qu'il se trouve quelque chose à regarder durant le concert pour ne pas être déstabilisé par le nombre de personnes (malgré le fait qu'il aurait du mal à les distinguer à cause de la lumière) alors autant s'exercer maintenant. Et puis les mèches argentées de son frère semblaient si lisses et douces, c'était agréable de voir des cheveux aussi parfaits.

_**It's alright **_

Riku répéta cette dernière phrase une bonne dizaine de fois d'une voix forte (en criant presque) et la chanson prit fin ainsi.

Quelques techniciens levèrent le pouce en l'air, signifiant par là que tout était ok.

Par la suite, les garçons enchainèrent les trois autres chansons qu'ils devaient jouer le soir même. Bientôt, ils durent abandonner la salle de concert pour céder la place aux Flower Boys. Sora était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les membres du groupe, aussi il se cacha en coulisse pour les observer tandis qu'ils répétaient, entrainant Riku avec lui. Axel et Roxas étaient restés dans une loge à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien en écoutant quelques vieux CD qui trainaient dans le coin. Le châtain était bien trop impatient de voir un 'vrai' groupe à l'oeuvre pour simplement attendre de pouvoir leur parler dans les loges.

Le chanteur des Flower Boys avait les cheveux roses (sûrement une teinture... quoique rien n'était moins sûr, Riku avait bien les cheveux argentés après tout) et avait un charme quelque peu efféminé. On avait l'impression quand il chantait de voir des pétales de roses voler tout autour de lui. Le violoniste du groupe en revanche faisait plutôt peur. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui semblaient aussi durs et cassants que de la paille, des joues creuses et un teint à faire pâlir un mort, sans parler de son air de psychopathe et de son rire plus qu'étrange. Quant a celui qui s'occupait du synthétiseur, il avait les cheveux bruns et semblait s'être fait des dreadlocks (à moins que ça ne soit aussi naturel...). Il était plutôt bien bâti et affichait constamment une mine renfrognée. Ils avaient tous les trois un drôle de look et leur musique était plus proche du gothique que du rock à proprement parler (notamment grâce à l'effet que le violon produisait).

Quand le groupe vedette de la soirée décida de faire une petite pose (à peu près une heure après avoir débuté les répétitions), Sora s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre. Malgré leur air peu avenant, ils se révélèrent être assez sympathiques, hormis bien sûr le violoniste qui semblait égocentrique et très sûr de lui, mais les regards noirs de celui aux cheveux roses semblaient réussir à le calmer quand il commençait à monter sur ses grands chevaux. Le chanteur, le blond et le 'gars aux dreadlocks' se nommaient respectivement Marluxia, Vexen et Xaldin. Ils formaient un bien étrange trio. Sora et Riku passèrent deux bonnes heures à parler avec les membres des Flower Boys, tout particulièrement avec Marluxia qui tripotait ouvertement Sora sous l'oeil peu rassuré de Riku. C'était bien normal de ne pas vouloir que son nouveau meilleur ami se fasse draguer par le premier inconnu qui passait par là, n'est-ce pas? Xaldin, lui, ne parlait pas beaucoup et se contentait de répondre quand on lui posait une question. Il était très poli cependant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de discuter et après qu'Axel et Roxas se soient brièvement présentés aux Flower Boys, ils se remirent au boulot.

* * *

N/A : Si vous vous le demandiez la chanson est 'So cold' de Breaking Benjamin (je voyais bien Riku en train de la chanter... ne me demandez pas pourquoi), je n'ai pas voulu faire le même carnage que pour le premier chapitre en inventant moi même des paroles (c'était trop affreux X3). Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai un peu accéléré les choses. Mais il s'est à peine passé moins d'un mois entre le début de l'histoire et ce chapitre... Quand j'avais dit, dans le premier chap "en plein mois de décembre", c'était en fait au début du mois de décembre dirons-nous, vu que Noël n'est pas encore passé... Xigbar a donc été drôlement rapide pour leur trouver du boulot... bah, c'est Xigbar hein XD J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de dialogues dans ce chapitre (comparé aux autres je veux dire) enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant \o/ (ah et je ne sais pas trop comment se déroulent les répétitions avant les concerts, j'ai un peu improvisé... mais je suppose que je ne dois pas être bien loin de la vérité... enfin j'espère...)


	5. Premier concert 1ère partie

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Les chansons citées non plus.

_Ch'tite note: _ Et voilà le chapitre 5! Avec un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, désolé... J'ai aussi corrigé les plus grosses fautes qui trainaient dans mes anciens chapitres... Mon dieu, oublier le 's' à 'in**s**trument', mettre un 'ç' à 'gla**c**é' et bien d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre... le pire c'est que je me suis relue, et que ça m'a même pas choquée XP enfin bref... Ah, et un grand merci à Mikukearu, Shye Yun et wii-wii pour vos reviews et aux autres aussi bien sûr, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit en vous répondant directement!

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 05 : Premier concert**

* * *

Les Flowers Boys avaient passé le reste de l'après midi à répéter sous le regard attentif de Sora. Riku, lui, obligé de rester avec le châtain, les toisait d'un air méfiant, foudroyant Marluxia du regard dès que possible. Les deux groupes avaient aussi eu droit à une séance maquillage. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le concert et le zénith d'Illusiopolis commençait peu à peu à se remplir. Caché en coulisse, Sora guettait le public, accompagné bien sûr par l'argenté.

"Wouah... le zénith vient à peine d'ouvrir et tous ces gens sont déjà là..." murmura le bassiste en se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

"Ils ont commencé à arriver vers quinze heures." dit distraitement Riku qui fixait un point invisible devant lui.

"Sérieux?" demanda Sora en se tournant vers son ami.

"Oui, Axel m'a dit qu'il avait vu ça de la fenêtre de sa loge." répondit le garçon aux yeux verts.

Sora soupira et reporta son regard sur la fosse qui se remplissait à présent à une vitesse incroyable. Riku jeta un coup d'oeil vers le châtain. Il avait l'air anxieux mais pourtant ses yeux pétillaient de malice. L'argenté sourit.

"Quand même, je stresse..." lâcha Sora.

"Ne t'en - " commença Riku.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Honey!" s'exclama Marluxia qui venait juste d'arriver derrière eux. Le garçon aux cheveux roses prit Sora par la taille et le colla contre son torse. "Je suis là. Tout ira bien."

Les joues du châtain se colorèrent vivement tandis que le chanteur des Flower Boys en profitait pour lui caresser les cheveux.

"Lâche-le!" s'indigna Riku en essayant de décoller les deux garçons. Le garçon aux cheveux roses le repoussa d'une tape sur le bras.

"Pourquoi? T'es jaloux? Tu veux pas que je touche ton copain, c'est ça?" demanda Marluxia en tirant la langue. Il avait beau se donner un air froid et calculateur, c'était pourtant un vrai gamin.

Riku rougit de colère.

"Pas du tout!" s'écria-t-il. "Lâche-le, c'est tout."

"Tu crois être en mesure de me donner des ordres, petit?" demanda Marluxia en défiant l'argenté du regard.

"Lâche-le." répéta froidement le garçon aux yeux verts.

Le chanteur des Flower Boys haussa les sourcils. Il leva le menton de Sora vers lui à l'aide de sa main droite.

"Et si je l'embrassais?"

"Euh... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée..." bégaya le châtain, le feu aux joues.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Marluxia tandis qu'il approchait son visage de celui de Sora.

L'argenté étouffa un juron.

"Pff... Fais ce que tu veux." lâcha-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses releva la tête, surpris.

"Pardon?!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Sora et Marluxia.

Riku serra les poings.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, merde!"

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant se réfugier dans la loge qui était attribuée à son groupe. Une fois dans la pièce, il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Il soupira. Axel et Roxas n'étaient pas là. _Sûrement en train de faire des trucs louches..._, pensa l'argenté. Il explora la loge des yeux. Elle était entièrement peinte en vert, et même les objets et les lumières qui ornaient la seule glace de la pièce l'étaient aussi. Riku respira un bon coup, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa course jusqu'à la loge? Ou peut-être à cause de Sora? Le voir dans les bras de ce type le rendait malade, et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. _Un jour Axel m'a dit que cela le rendait fou de me voir avec d'autres personnes... Est-ce que... Je ressens des trucs aussi bizarres pour Sora? _Riku tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette pensée. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Euh... Riku? Tu es là?"

C'était la voix de Sora. L'argenté ne répondit pas.

"Tu es fâché?" insista le châtain d'une voix soucieuse.

_Sa voix est tellement candide... Et il semble inquiet... Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser derrière moi comme ça..._

Riku leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tristement. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sora.

"Je ne suis pas fâché." dit le garçon aux yeux vert pour le rassurer.

"Ah? J'ai eu peur! Je croyais... Je croyais... Enfin peu importe. Je suis heureux que tu ne le sois pas!" s'exclama joyeusement le châtain en se jetant dans les bras de Riku.

Ce dernier rougit, surpris de cette soudaine marque d'affection. Il posa maladroitement une main dans le dos du bassiste et ébouriffa ses cheveux de l'autre.

"Je suis content que nous soyons amis." murmura Sora.

"Moi aussi... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là..." répondit l'argenté, visiblement gêné.

Le châtain se détacha de son ami et se gratta nerveusement la joue.

"Haha... C'est vrai... Tu as raison... Pardon..."

"Où est cet abruti aux cheveux roses, au fait?" l'interrogea Riku.

"Marluxia? Je l'ai semé."

L'argenté éclata de rire.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit dans leur loge à parler confortablement, assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Sora, taquin, s'amusait parfois à chatouiller Riku. Mais il s'écroulait bien vite sous les chatouilles du plus grand.

Au moment d'entrer en scène, Xigbar, en retard comme à son habitude, vint les saluer et leur ordonner de se dépêcher. Axel et Roxas étaient déjà en coulisse, en train de se murmurer des paroles à l'oreille en éclatant de rire. Riku fronça les sourcils par habitude en voyant son frère tripoter le blond sans discrétion tandis qu'ils se parlaient. Un technicien leur donna quelques instructions auxquelles aucun des garçons ne fit attention et sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur la scène, plongée dans la pénombre. Nerveux, ils s'installèrent exactement aux même endroits que lors de la répétition. Puis les spots s'allumèrent. Sora cligna des yeux, toute cette lumière l'aveuglait. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du public mais entendre tous ces cris le mettait dans un état second. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Sur le coup, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il tourna la tête vers Riku. Il essayait de parler plus fort que toutes les filles excitées du public qui hurlaient à plein poumon. Et il avait du mal, même avec le micro. L'argenté tapa du pied avec agacement. Sora le remarqua et sourit. Il ne semblait pas tellement nerveux, lui. Juste impatient de pouvoir commencer. C'était pour ce genre de raison que le châtain appréciait le chanteur.

Roxas, tranquillement assis dernière sa batterie, se sentait anormalement bien. Il ne ressentait pas une once de stress à présent qu'il avait ses baguettes en main. Ses yeux pétillaient de bien-être. Il lança un regard furtif à Axel qui envoyait des baisers virtuels en direction du public, et esquissa un sourire furtif. Le rouquin aussi semblait totalement à l'aise.

Quand les groupies se furent calmées, Riku pu enfin prendre la parole.

"Bonsoir Illusiopolis!" dit-il dans le mircro, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nouveaux hurlements hystériques. Sora rigola intérieurement. L'argenté savait vraiment comment y faire.

Riku présenta brièvement le groupe, en omettant bien sûr de préciser qu'Axel était son frère, au cas où celui-ci aurait l'idée de le trippoter. Une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre à chaque nom prononcé par le chanteur. Plusieurs filles (parce qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que ça) semblaient déjà les apprécier sans même avoir entendu un seul de leur morceau. D_es filles qui ne nous aiment que parce que nous sommes mignons... Mais bon, notre public sera en majeur partie composé de ça..._ pensa l'argenté en réprimant une grimace. Il attendit que le public se calme pour entamer leur première chanson, à savoir 'So cold'. Le groupe enchaina ensuite sur 'Dance with the devil' et 'The cape of storms', une chanson que Riku avait écrite avant sa rencontre avec Sora et qui était différente des autres de part la mélodie. Elle était beaucoup plus calme. Ils finirent sur 'Forget it', la première et seule chanson écrite par Axel. Ce dernier entama même le dernier refrain avec Riku, le collant d'un peu trop près d'après ce dernier.

Une fois la dernière chanson finie, des cris encore plus forts s'élevèrent. Sora soupira de soulagement.

"Ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement..." murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le châtain s'essuya le front avec sa main, il suait comme un fou. Mais il était plutôt content, le concert s'était vraiment bien passé. Il se sentit rougir quand il entendit quelques filles hurler son nom, il leur fit même quelques signes de la main. Puis, il tourna la tête pour voir ce que les autres faisaient. Son frère souriait chaleureusement à la foule en délire, et Axel, à présent torse-nu, collait Riku comme une sangsue, s'amusant à glisser une main sous son débardeur tandis qu'il adressait quelques mots au public.

"Arrête le fan-service..." lui murmura Riku à l'oreille tandis que les filles hurlaient de plus belle.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du rouquin

"Ca leur plait pourtant..." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'argenté lui jeta un regard noir et se décolla de lui pour se diriger vers Sora. Axel brailla quelque chose mais le chanteur n'y fit pas attention.

"Alors, ça va?" demanda-t-il au châtain en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

"Oui, tout est parfait!" s'exclama Sora d'une voix enjouée.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Riku tapota amicalement l'épaule de Sora, faisant s'élever encore plus de cris dans la foule. Le châtain passa la sangle de sa basse par dessus sa tête pour l'enlever et glissa son médiator dans une des poches de son jean troué. Il posa son instrument à terre et passa un bras autour de la taille de Riku.

"Faisons comme Axel. Les filles aiment ça." ajouta-t-il. Riku hocha vivement la tête et entoura les épaules de Sora d'un de ses bras. Une fois de plus, les filles du public se déchainèrent.

Mais le guitariste dû à contre coeur lâcher le micro, les Simili devaient à présent céder leur place aux Flower Boys. Après avoir quitté la scène dans des adieux larmoyants, en lançant son t-shirt à la foule, Axel partit se réfugier dans les bras de Roxas et disparut avec lui dans les coulisses. Sora et Riku saluèrent une dernière fois le public et partirent à leur tour.

Les lumières qui éclairaient la scène s'éteignirent tandis que quelques techniciens enlevaient les instruments pour les remplacer par d'autres. Il y avait dix minutes de battement entre les deux parties du concert.

Dans les couloirs du zénith, Sora et Riku croisèrent Marluxia. Celui-ci en profita pour mettre une main aux fesses au châtain, mais le chanteur des Simili ne le remarqua heureusement pas. Ils rejoignirent Axel et Roxas dans leur loge, ce dernier s'étant mis lui aussi torse-nu à cause de la chaleur. Néanmoins il semblait un peu gêné. Il fallait dire aussi que le rouquin le fixait d'une manière indécente. Riku attrapa une des bouteilles se trouvant sur la petite table ronde qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Il en vida la moitié et s'aspergea le corps avec ce qui restait. Le chanteur secoua ses cheveux à présent trempés. Il soupira de bien-être. Sora le regarda, amusé, et fit de même. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tous les deux tomber sur le canapé vert, côte à côte.

"C'était génial!" s'exclama Sora en souriant.

"C'est grâce à mes conseils que tu as pu évacuer ton stress, avoue..." déclara Axel.

"Si tu le dis."

La voix du châtain était ironique. Le guitariste attrapa un coussin qui trainait par terre (il s'était sans doute retrouvé là suite à la bataille de chatouilles entre Riku et Sora) et le lança à la figure du bassiste. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire. Le roux et Roxas s'assirent ensuite à côté des deux garçons. Axel, qui était à côté de Riku, passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

"T'as assuré comme une bête." murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Riku sourit.

"Toi aussi."

Roxas commença à se ronger les ongles, sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Et si on allait observer le concert des Flower Boys? J'ai envie de voir comment Marluxia se débrouille face à son public!" proposa Sora.

L'argenté lança un regard mauvais au châtain. Celui-ci détourna la tête.

"Enfin... Je veux dire... Je veux voir comment leur groupe se comporte sur scène..." ajouta le bassiste en bafouillant.

"Mouais." répondit Riku, peu convaincu.

Sora leva les yeux vers lui, l'implorant du regard.

"Bon d'accord." lâcha Riku en agitant une main devant lui, signe qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Sora. Il attrapa la main du chanteur et le tira derrière lui jusque dans les coulisses.

"Tu veux aller voir toi aussi?" demanda Axel. Il se rapprocha de Roxas.

"Non..." répondit le blond en évitant de croiser le regard du roux.

"Tu veux qu'on reste ici, alors?" Le guitariste s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à coller complètement l'autre garçon.

"Tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux. Je suis fatigué. Je vais rester ici."

"Moi je veux rester avec toi."

Axel déposa un baiser sur la joue de Roxas. Il sourit quand il vit le blond rougir. Le rouquin se recula un peu et attrapa le batteur par les épaules, le forçant à s'allonger sur ses cuisses. Roxas se décida enfin à regarder Axel dans les yeux. Il leva une main vers son ami. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la fit caresser son propre visage. Roxas sourit et ferma les yeux.

"C'est doux..." murmura-t-il.

Le guitariste sourit à nouveau et embrassa la main du blond.

Du côté de la salle de concert, l'ambiance était survoltée. Marluxia faisait participer ses fans aux chansons. Ils étaient ravis. C'était impressionnant de voir le nombre de personnes qui connaissait par coeur toutes les paroles des Flower Boys. Sora était vraiment impressionné de voir à quel point le groupe pouvait être différent de pendant les répétitions. Mais hormis Marluxia, les deux autres n'essayait pas d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec les fans. Ils semblaient plutôt dans leur monde. Surtout Vexen, remarqua Sora. Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées, il était totalement heureux. En le voyant comme cela, on aurait presque pu le trouver sympathique. Dans tous les cas, il semblait plus amical. Xaldin était toujours égal à lui même, mais il avait quand même l'air un peu moins distant que d'habitude.

"Ils assurent..." murmura Sora en sautillant littéralement sur place.

Riku le regarda avec amusement.

"C'est vrai." se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

N/A : Du côtés des chansons, 'Dance with the devil' et 'Forget it' sont de Breaking Benjamin, et 'The cape of storms' est de Hyde. J'ai choisi ces chansons à cause de leur paroles (regardez-les à l'occasion) mais aussi parce que je les aime bien \o/ J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	6. Premier concert 2ème partie

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 06 : Premier concert (2ème partie)**

* * *

Marluxia acheva la seconde partie du concert en allant taper dans les mains de tous les fans agglutinés contre le rebord de la scène, manquant de se faire arracher les doigts par quelques furies, tandis que Vexen scrutait le chanteur d'un air hautain et que Xaldin accompagnait tout cela d'une petite mélodie au synthétiseur. Enfin, ils entrèrent en coulisse. Sora les félicita vivement et leur déballa toutes sortes de compliments, tous plus sincères les uns que les autres. Le châtain avait vraiment été impressionné par le talent et le comportement des Flower Boys sur scène. Riku se contenta seulement de leur adresser un sourire qui se voulait sympathique mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

"Vous étiez merveilleux! Absolument... euh... merveilleux!" continua Sora, à qui les mots venaient à manquer en matière de compliment.

Marluxia lui sourit chaleureusement.

"C'est toi qui est merveilleux." dit-il en se rapprochant du châtain. "Dis moi, tu ne vou - "

"Allons nous démaquiller. Viens Sora." intervint Riku.

L'argenté attrapa son ami par le bras tout en foudroyant du regard le garçon aux cheveux roses du regard. Le bassiste gratifia Marluxia d'un faible sourire et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Le chanteur des Flower Boys soupira, il se tourna vers Vexen et Xaldin.

"Je finirai par l'avoir." murmura-t-il.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux du violoniste à ces mots. Marluxia ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il lança un regard interrogatif en direction du blond mais celui-ci détourna la tête et reprit bien vite son air méprisant habituel.

"Bon, allons-y." fit Marluxia en poussant les deux autres devant lui vers la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée.

* * *

"Le concert était bien?" demanda Axel en relevant la tête.

Riku claqua la porte de la loge derrière lui.

"Bof, pas ter - " commença-t-il, mais Sora lui coupa la parole.

"C'était génial!" s'exclama le châtain. "Marluxia est vraiment... génial!"

Le rouquin eut un sourire amusé en voyant la mine dégoutée de son frère. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la coiffeuse située à sa gauche. Il s'assit devant, attrapa de la lotion et du coton et commença à enlever le fond de teint qu'on l'avait obligé à mettre. Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh!" s'exclama Sora.

Le guitariste arqua un sourcil.

"Roxas dort." précisa le châtain en inclinant le menton dans la direction de la forme endormie qui reposait sur les genoux du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Axel baissa les yeux sur le visage de Roxas. Il sourit tendrement.

"Il est drôlement mignon." murmura-t-il. Sora acquiesça en souriant lui aussi.

Le blond gémit dans son sommeil et serra un peu plus la main du guitariste qu'il tenait déjà fermement. Le roux caressa les cheveux du batteur de sa main libre.

Sora alla s'asseoir à côté de Riku, sur le deuxième tabouret situé en face de la coiffeuse. Il fixa le reflet du chanteur à l'intérieur du miroir orné de lumières vertes. L'argenté finit de se démaquiller sous le regard du châtain puis posa son coton sale sur le rebord de la coiffeuse. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il prit un autre coton et l'humidifia légèrement avec du démaquillant. L'argenté se tourna vers son ami.

"Approche." lui intima-t-il.

Le châtain s'exécuta. Riku posa une main sous son menton, et approcha sa tête de celle de Sora Il commença alors à nettoyer le visage du bassiste avec le coton. Sora rougit malgré lui. Il observa l'argenté qui semblait très concentré sur sa tâche.

"Ferme les yeux." ordonna le chanteur. Le garçon aux yeux bleus obéit bien sagement.

_Il est mignon..._, pensa Riku en le voyant ainsi. Il appliqua avec douceur le coton sur les paupières closes de Sora et sourit quand il le vit frémir légèrement. Il quitta ensuite ses yeux pour continuer à nettoyer le reste du visage. Une fois cela fait, il contempla avec attention le visage du châtain. Il était décidément plus beau sans maquillage. Le chanteur rapprocha sa tête de celle de l'autre garçon sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux verts louchèrent dangereusement vers la bouche de son ami. _Merde... Qu'est-ce qui me prend? J'ai envie de... _Riku écarquilla les yeux. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul mais, par ce geste un peu brusque, fit aussi basculer son tabouret en arrière. Il s'étala au sol sous le regard moqueur d'Axel qui avait suivi toute la scène. Les grands yeux bleus de Sora s'ouvrirent en entendant le bruit. Il se pencha pour voir l'argenté. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent mais Riku détourna bien vite la tête en rougissant de honte. _M'étaler comme ça sans raison... Quel idiot je fais..._ Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce en courant. Le châtain tendit une main pour le retenir mais l'autre garçon était déjà parti. Sora se leva alors, bien décidé à le rattraper même s'il n'avait pas saisi toute la situation.

"Reste là." déclara posément Axel en se dégageant doucement de Roxas qui dormait toujours profondément.

Le roux lâcha la main du blond et le contempla quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Sora.

"Il vaut mieux que j'y aille." ajouta le guitariste.

"Ah... euh... d'accord." bafouilla le châtain en se rasseyant.

Axel lui adressa un sourire onfiant et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Riku avait couru sans vraiment regarder où il allait pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte des toilettes pour femme. Il haussa les épaules, poussa violemment la dite porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce était entièrement blanche. Il se dirigea vers un des lavabos et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Puis il entra à l'intérieur d'une des cabines de toilettes et s'y enferma à clé. Il baissa la cuvette et s'assit dessus. _J'ai failli l'embrasser... _L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Non... C'est faux... J'allais sûrement faire autre chose... J'allais faire autre chose, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai... Pourquoi aurais-je envie de l'embrasser? Parce qu'il est mignon? Et irrésistiblement sexy? Mais à quoi je pense moi... On dirait Axel..._ Riku serra les poings. L'image se son frère en train de fourrer sa langue dans bouche lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens. _Et puis merde... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça... J'ai voulu le faire, c'est tout! J'ai pas à me justifier à moi même... _

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre sortit le chanteur de ses pensées.

"Riku?" interrogea une voix que l'argenté reconnut comme étant celle de son frère. Le chanteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

"Je sais que t'es là." reprit Axel. "T'as toujours adoré les toilettes pour filles."

Silence.

"Ne te force pas à rire surtout."

Voyant que son frère cadet ne répondait toujours pas, le roux se mit à quatre pattes et colla sa joue contre le sol. Il aperçut une paire de converses à travers l'espace entre le carrelage et la porte, derrière la troisième cabine en partant de la droite. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines. Il se releva et s'accouda à la porte de la cabine où se trouvait actuellement Riku.

"Trouvé." murmura Axel.

L'argenté soupira.

"Casse-toi." dit-il sèchement.

"Et si j'ai pas envie?"

Riku, énervé, se leva brutalement et déverrouilla la porte de sa cabine. Il l'ouvrit, manquant de faire tomber son frère, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Axel attrapa son bras et le tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?" cria presque l'argenté.

"J'avais raison." fit Axel en guise de réponse. Son frère lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Sora. Tu l'aimes."

"Mais non!" se défendit Riku en s'agitant pour se défaire de l'emprise de son frère.

"Tu as failli l'embrasser tout à l'heure." argumenta le roux.

"Je... Non!"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'argenté. Son regard à présent empli de détresse croisa celui d'Axel. Le plus grand eut un sourire crispé tandis qu'il attirait son cadet tout contre lui.

"Mon bébé... Tu pleures."

"Non... C'est faux..."

_Pourquoi suis-je si faible quand il est avec moi?_

Axel attrapa le menton de son frère et le força à le regarder. C'est alors que Riku fit une chose plus qu'inattendue. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa une main derrière la nuque du roux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'aîné entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour permettre à l'argenté de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Le baiser se fit d'abord quelque peu hésitant puis plus passionné, leur deux langues se mêlant avec avidité. Au bout de quelques secondes, Riku se détacha de son frère. Il se regardèrent un moment, des larmes coulant toujours le long des joues du chanteur. Axel chercha à tâtons la main de Riku et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Sans attendre, l'argenté raccourcit le peu d'espace qui les séparait et embrassa à nouveau le guitariste.

"Arrête..." hoqueta le roux entre deux baisers. "Sinon je..."

Mais Riku ne l'écouta pas, l'embrassant toujours plus sensuellement. Axel sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Il poussa brutalement son petit frère contre le mur le plus proche et prit cette fois le dessus. Tout en embrassant l'argenté, il passa une main sous son débardeur. Riku gémit dans sa bouche tandis que la main d'Axel remontait jusqu'à ses tétons. Le plus petit passa ses deux bras autour du cou du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Des larmes salées vinrent se mêler à leurs baisers. Le guitariste ouvrit la braguette du pantalon en cuir de Riku d'un geste sec et précis. Mais alors qu'il allait passer une main dans son boxer, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, sur Marluxia cette fois-ci. Les deux frères se figèrent.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses afficha un air surpris quand il les aperçut. _Mince... Ils m'ont vu dans les toilettes pour femme... Mais... C'est le guitariste et le grognon... Ils sont en train de...? Je croyais que Riku en avait après le cul de Sora moi... Mais attends... Ces deux-là, ils sont pas frères?_ Le gémissement de Riku qu'Axel avait recommencé à embrasser sortit Marluxia de ses pensées on ne peut plus confuses. Un sourire illumina soudain son visage et il sortit sans dire un mot.

L'argenté tenta de repousser son frère.

"Non... Attends... Ils nous... Il nous a vu..." bafouilla-t-il.

"Et alors?" demanda Axel en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Riku. Ce dernier gémit à nouveau.

"Et il sait que nous sommes frères!"

"Et alors?" répéta Axel sans cesser ses activités.

Le chanteur donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du roux qui recula de plusieurs centimètres. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais son frère le retint à nouveau. Le dos de Riku se retrouva collé contre le torse nu du plus grand.

"Même si nous sommes frères, moi je n'aime que toi..." murmura Axel.

Riku rougit légèrement tandis que ses larmes coulaient de plus belle.

"Et... Et Roxas?" demanda l'argenté en réprimant un sanglot.

"Je ne l'aime pas comme toi." répondit le roux en souriant tendrement.

"Mais moi je ne t'aime pas."

Le sourire d'Axel se transforma en grimace.

"Tu aimes Sora?" interrogea-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas."

Le guitariste n'ajouta rien. Il desserra son étreinte, laissant l'occasion à son frère de s'en aller s'il le souhaitait, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

"Tu sais Axel, même si nous n'étions pas frères, je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de toi." dit Riku, ses yeux embués par les larmes fixant un point invisible devant lui.

"Alors... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé tout à l'heure?"

"Parce qu'à chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien, tu me fais ce genre de choses. Et parce que tu m'as appris à aimer ça. Ou peut-être par désespoir, tout simplement."

Les bras du roux retombèrent le long de son corps. Il serra les poings.

"Pardon." murmura-t-il. _Pardon d'être si con, Riku._

Axel sortit des toilettes, laissant l'argenté seul. Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire amer. Il se rinça une nouvelle fois le visage et sortit à son tour. Mais quand il pénétra à nouveau dans la loge, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver son frère.

"Bah, Axel n'est pas là?" demanda-t-il.

Sora et Roxas (qui s'était finalement réveillé) levèrent la tête vers lui. Ils étaient tous deux confortablement assis dans le canapé.

"Il n'était pas avec toi?" Si Riku avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu percevoir une certaine rancoeur dans la voix du blond.

"Si, mais je croyais qu'il était revenu ici." _Pour t'embrasser à nouveau et faire comme si de rien n'était_, ajouta mentalement l'argenté.

"Peut-être que tu devrais aller le chercher, Roxas." intervint Sora en se tournant vers son frère.

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Oui, va le chercher." ordonna Riku. Le batteur lui lança un regard interrogatif. "Il a dû se perdre." continua le chanteur.

"Oui mais... pourquoi moi?" répéta Roxas en soupirant.

"Parce que."

Le blond se résigna. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

"Tout à l'heure..." commença Sora, une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur son frère. "C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti?"

"Oui." L'argenté s'assit à côté de l'autre garçon.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Si tu considères le fait d'être mignon comme quelque chose de mal, alors oui."

Les joues du châtain rosirent légèrement. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Riku réalise qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il détourna vivement la tête, gêné.

"Toi aussi, tu es mignon." déclara Sora, sincère.

"Pas autant que toi." fit le chanteur.

"Mais non, tu es bien plus mignon que moi."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises."

"Mais c'est vrai."

"Je te dis que - "

"Honeeeeeey!" s'écria Marluxia en ouvrant la porte de la loge à la volée, interrompant par ce fait le passionnant débat des deux garçons. "Il est l'heure de s'en aller. Nos merveilleux fans sont restés à l'entrée, ne les faisons pas plus attendre et signons leur quelques autographes avant de partir."

Il adressa un sourire éclatant à Sora, qui bien sûr le lui rendit. Puis son regard se posa sur Riku. Ce dernier serra les poings.

"Merci, on arrive." répondit le châtain, à présent debout. Il tendit une main à l'argenté pour l'aider à se lever.

* * *

Roxas marchait le long des couloirs, passablement énervé et choqué, à la recherche d'Axel. Il avait croisé Marluxia peut après être sorti de la loge, et lui avait demandé s'il avait vu le rouquin. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil, disant qu'il l'avait vu dans les toilettes (il n'avait pas précisé 'pour femme') avec Riku. Le batteur lui avait alors répondu que l'argenté était revenu seul. Ensuite, le garçon aux cheveux roses avait expliqué, avec le plus de détails possible, ce que faisaient les deux frères quand il les avait aperçu et lui avait alors confié qu'ils avaient dû se disputer suite à ça.

Roxas prit le couloir qui se trouvait à sa droite en serrant les dents. _Pourquoi Axel fait-il ce genre de trucs avec son petit frère, merde?_ Les joues du blond se colorèrent quand il imagina les deux garçons dans différentes positions plus équivoques les unes que les autres. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin le guitariste. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui même, le dos contre un mur.

"Axel." appela le batteur en se plaçant juste devant lui.

"Ah, Roxy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda le roux en relevant la tête. Les larmes violettes habituellement peintes sur ses joues avaient presque disparu.

"Riku m'a dit d'aller te chercher. Viens. Et puis il faut partir de toute façon."

"Riku..."

N'y tenant plus, Roxas frappa de son poing le mur sur lequel Axel était appuyé. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris.

"J'en ai marre, à la fin!" s'exclama le blond, apparemment en colère. "Tu me tripotes, tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que je suis le seul pour toi... Et puis dès que Riku apparaît, tu te jettes sur lui! C'est ton frère, Axel! Enfin passe encore, je suis une personne plutôt tolérante, même pour ce genre de choses. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu me touches alors que tu penses constamment à Riku!"

"Tu es jaloux?" demanda Axel alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr que non! C'est par rapport à Riku que je dis ça..." répondit Roxas, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. "Et puis, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai une petite amie."

"Vraiment...?"

Roxas soupira. Il s'accroupit en face de l'autre garçon tout en se massant la main.

"Oui. Enfin, j'en avais une."

"Elle t'as quitté?"

"Elle est dans le coma."

Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air désolé.

"Elle s'appelait... s'appelle Naminé." continua le blond. "Elle est vraiment très jolie. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle est très douce et très gentille, tout le contraire de toi qui est brutal et mesquin." Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "Il y a à peu près un an, elle a été renversée par une voiture. Elle a été gravement blessée, je la croyais morte... Mais non. Seulement, même si elle se réveillait, elle n'aurait plus l'usage de ses membres... Elle sera... Un légume à vie... Et c'est de ma faute! Elle m'a poussé pour me protéger et a prit le coup à ma place. C'est moi qui aurais du être dans cet état... Pas elle..."

Roxas commença à sangloter doucement. Le roux l'attira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son front tout en lui intimant de se calmer.

"Pardon." murmura Axel. "Je ne savais pas... Je ne te toucherai plus..."

Le blond leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Le guitariste lui sourit.

"Tu aimes Riku?" demanda le blond. "Tu es sûr que c'est de l'amour?"

Axel réfléchit un instant. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il aimait Riku, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il désirait son coeur et son corps, afin qu'il puisse être son seul protecteur. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour, à proprement parler? De plus, en agissant comme il le faisait avec son frère, il ne faisait que le blesser. Exactement comme il venait de le faire quelques instants plus tôt.

"Si c'est le cas, ne m'embrasses plus jamais." reprit Roxas, voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas. "Mais si tu n'es pas sûr, alors fais ce que tu veux avec moi. Seulement, ne me dis pas que je suis le seul."

"Tu aimes toujours ta copine?" interrogea soudain le roux.

"Oui."

"Alors pourquoi me proposes-tu de faire ça? C'est comme la tromper, non?"

"Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais seulement du désir, alors je ne pense pas." répondit Roxas en séchant enfin ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

Le guitariste ne trouvait pas tout cela très logique, mais il ne releva pas. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles du blond et les scella d'un baiser.

"C'est ta réponse?"

"Oui..." La voix d'Axel était rauque. Il n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes pour embrasser à nouveau le batteur.

Intérieurement, Roxas se sentait totalement perdu. La bouche du roux était si chaude et ses bras si rassurants. Un sentiment indescriptible commençait peu à peu à s'emparer de lui. L'image de Naminé traversa son esprit, mais disparut bien vite au profit de celle d'Axel. _Qu'est-ce que l'amour, finalement?_

* * *

Une fois qu'Axel et Roxas revinrent dans leur loge, ils trouvèrent Xigbar en plus des deux autres. Après que le roux eut enfilé un t-shirt de rechange, car il était resté torse-nu pendant tout ce temps, ils quittèrent tous ensemble la pièce et se rendirent à la 'sortie des artistes'. En effet, plusieurs fans étaient regroupés là, attendant impatiemment, papier et stylo en main. Les Flower Boys étaient déjà sur place, en train de signer des autographes et de prendre des photos avec le public. Les Simili durent eux aussi s'y coller, et il s'écoula au moins une bonne heure avant que les gens ne se décident enfin à partir. Avant de quitter Sora, Marluxia glissa discrètement son numéro de téléphone dans la poche arrière du pantalon du châtain, prenant bien soin de lui pincer les fesses au passage. Riku se demanda vaguement pourquoi le visage du châtain était aussi rouge que les cheveux de son frère après cela. Enfin, Xigbar raccompagna les garçons chez eux.

* * *

N/A : Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. J'ai vraiment l'impression de donner moi aussi dans le fan-service en multipliant les contacts et tout ça... enfin bon... XD Techniquement, Marluxia est quelqu'un d'assez froid... Mais je le vois parfaitement appeler Sora 'Honey' comme le fait Naruse, le président du club de tennis dans Gakuen Heaven. \o/ Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!


	7. Parce que nous sommes amis

_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne l'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix. Idem pour les chansons. (sauf qu'elles ne sont bien sûr pas à Square-Enix...) Ah, et la marque de cigarette citée non plus. \o/

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy **

**Chapitre 07 : Parce que nous sommes amis**

* * *

Riku gémit dans son sommeil. Il agrippa fermement le bout de drap qui se trouvait sous ses doigts.

_Il faisait encore ce rêve, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas directement tombé sur le cadavre. Il avait d'abord dû monter des escaliers. Il faisait sombre, il avait trébuché plusieurs fois. Puis il s'était retrouvé sur un toit. Il pouvait voir les lumière d'une ville briller en dessous de lui. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait aperçu. _

L'argenté se tourna sur le côté, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller sans pour autant se réveiller.

_Il avançait lentement. Puis il découvrait son visage, mais comme toujours, il en manquait une partie. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il pouvait distinguer ses yeux. Comme la première fois. Des yeux bleus... Il connaissait ces yeux... Et cette bouche... Oui, sans aucun doute. Le corps ensanglanté qui gisait à ses pieds appartenait à..._

"Riku!"

L'argenté ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son coussin, qu'il envoya d'ailleurs valser à travers la pièce. Il put ensuite distinguer le visage inquiet de Sora grâce au rayonnement de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets. Le châtain et son frère avaient décidé de passer la nuit chez Axel et Riku car leur manager était trop épuisé pour les reconduire jusqu'à chez eux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était aussi resté, car son appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire le trajet à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Celui-ci dormait dans la chambre d'Axel, sur un matelas, tandis que Roxas partageait le lit du roux.

"Ca va...?" demanda le bassiste en s'approchant à quatre pattes du lit de son ami. En effet, tout comme Xigbar, il dormait sur un matelas gonflable dans la chambre de Riku.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement affirmatif et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"J'ai encore fait ce rêve..." murmura-t-il. _Mais je ne me souviens plus... Le visage... Les yeux bleus... Merde..._

"Quel rêve?" demanda Sora, curieux.

"Eh bien..." commença l'argenté mais il s'arrêta net. "Non peut importe. C'est... Un rêve... Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Mais, tu ne dormais pas?"

"La faute à qui, d'après toi?" ironisa le plus petit. "Tu gémissais et bougeais sans cesse, tu m'as réveillé."

Riku se gratta la joue d'un air désolé.

"Non, en fait, je ne dormais pas avant ça." reprit Sora. "Je... Dis... Je peux dormir avec toi?"

Les yeux du chanteur s'écarquillèrent sur le coup de la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu? Il lança un regard étonné à Sora.

"J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec mon frère... Et quand je suis seul, et bien... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est bête, hein?"

Il prit le silence de Riku pour un refus catégorique et ajouta : "Mais si tu ne veux pas..."

"Ah... Non! Non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout! C'est juste que ça m'a un peu surprit." s'empressa de répondre l'argenté en agitant ses mains devant lui. "Allez, viens."

Il se colla contre le mur, faisant ainsi de la place à Sora. Ce dernier sourit et se glissa dans les draps, à une distance raisonnable de Riku.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que Sora et Riku s'étaient couchés, côte à côte, dans le lit du plus grand. Néanmoins, le châtain ne dormait toujours pas. Quelques minutes après que l'argenté ait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, ce dernier avait recommencer à gémir, tout en ponctuant ses cris ettouffés par des gestes violents. Sora soupira et se tourna vers son ami. Il avait les traits crispés et serrait désespérément l'oreiller qui reposait sous son bras. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voir Riku ainsi le faisait se sentir étrangement mal. Il hésita un moment. Devait-il ou non le réveiller à nouveau? Le bras qu'il se prit dans la figure le décida à opter pour la première option.

"Euh... Riku? Hé... Riku..." commença-t-il timidement en se redressant sur les coudes.

L'argenté poussa un gémissement plaintif mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

"Riku..." essaya-t-il à nouveau, mais l'autre ne réagit toujours pas.

Sora soupira et finit par se mettre en position assise. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait non loin de lui afin que la lumière éclaire la pièce. Puis il posa doucement sa main droite sur celle de Riku, qui serrait toujours le coussin avec acharnement. Le châtain la caressa doucement.

"Riku, réveille-toi..."

Toujours aucune réaction. Cette fois-ci, Sora resserra fermement sa prise sur la main de Riku. Ce dernier la retira vivement en donnant une petite tape sur celle du châtain. Le bassiste attrapa sa propre main et la massa, puis il leva les yeux vers le visage de Riku. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes, il dormait donc encore.

"Je t'en prie..." murmura Riku alors que Sora allait à nouveau tenter de le réveiller. "Non... Arrête..."

"Riku?" interrogea le châtain tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. _Il dort mais... Ah, il parle en dormant?_

"Sephiroth... Je croyais que... Non... Non... Grand frère... Au secours... Axel... Axel..." continua Riku. A présent, on pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur son front blanc. Aussi, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Sora attrapa l'épaule de Riku et la secoua légèrement.

"Axel..."

Il la secoua un peu plus fort.

"AXEL!" s'écria le chanteur tout en se redressant. Au passage, sa tête heurta celle de Sora.

"Aie..." lâcha le châtain. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et commença à palper une bosse naissante.

L'argenté ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué qu'il venait de se cogner. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et porta un doigt à sa bouche. Sa gorge était sèche. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se remémora son rêve et grimaça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de son passé. Le chanteur fit pour se lever mais le bras du châtain l'en empêcha.

"Quoi?" demanda froidement Riku.

Sora déglutit. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre garçon.

"Tu as encore recommencer. A gémir et... Enfin, tu sais. Donc... Euh... Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ah oui." Son ton s'était adouci. Il détourna le regard. "Désolé, j'ai dû te réveiller cette fois."

"Je ne dormais toujours pas." répondit Sora en se grattant la nuque. "Mais, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es limpide, et..."

"Je vais bien." lui assura l'argenté en souriant légèrement. "Je vais aller boire un verre d'eau."

"Mais tu as une bouteille remplie sur ta table de chevet." déclara Sora.

"J'ai besoin de marcher un peu." insista l'autre garçon.

Il repoussa légèrement le bras du châtain mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

"Attends." commença-t-il. "Qui est Sephiroth?"

Les yeux de Riku s'écarquillèrent.

"Comment tu – "

"Tu as prononcé son nom dans ton sommeil." le coupa Sora. "Ecoute Riku, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. Nous sommes amis, non?"

"Je n'ai aucun problème." dit sèchement Riku. Il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte du plus petit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sora attendit quelques instants sur le lit, le regard vide, puis se décida à suivre l'autre garçon. Il ne connaissait par l'argenté depuis bien longtemps, mais il l'appréciait énormément. Lui et son charme désinvolte, son attitude détaché et ses sourires en coin. Le châtain n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. "Tout ce qui intéresse les autres, c'est l'argent." Ses parents n'avaient jamais cessé de le lui répéter et naïvement, il y avait cru. Il s'était donc isolé, ne comptant plus que sur son frère. Riku était le premier, et Sora tenait beaucoup à son amitié. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait l'aider et le voir heureux. Il n'avait que faire d'une façade, il l'avait déjà dit au chanteur. Ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde était de voir l'autre garçon heureux, et non pas juste avoir l'illusion de son bonheur. De plus, au fond de son coeur, il souhaitait peut-être que tout cela se réalise grâce à lui, afin de devenir quelqu'un de spécial pour Riku.

Déterminé à le faire parler, il traversa le couloir (qui n'était pas bien grand) et se retrouva devant la porte de la cuisine. Elle était entrouverte. Sora jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. La pièce n'était pas éclairée mais il pouvait distinguer Riku, accoudé au mini-bar, un verre d'eau dans les mains. L'argenté porta le verre à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée puis se versa le reste sur la tête, mouillant par la même occasion son vieux débardeur délavé et son boxer noir. Il se servit à nouveau de l'eau au robinet et but cette fois tout le contenu du verre.

Sora choisit se décida à entre dans la pièce. Il alluma la lumière au passage. Le chanteur se retourna vers lui, surpris.

"Riku, je – " s'enquit le châtain.

"Je vais bien!" le coupa le plus grand. "Retourne te coucher, j'arrive."

"Non, écoute-moi! Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne le sais pas, mais... Je le vois... C'est à cause de ton rêve. Mais celui-là ne semblait pas être le même que le premier, je me trompe? Raconte-moi! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." trancha amèrement l'argenté.

"Mais moi je veux t'aider, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes! Je... Je veux que tu aies besoin de moi!" s'écria Sora.

"Je t'ai dit que..." commença Riku mais il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir un instant. "Attends... Tu veux quoi?"

"Je veux être quelqu'un d'important pour toi." fit Sora. Il quitta le pas de la porte pour aller rejoindre Riku près de l'évier.

"Tu veux beaucoup de choses..." ironisa l'argenté.

Sora lui lança un regard insistant. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son ami et lui prit la main.

"Je suis sérieux. Je veux t'aider."

Riku le considéra un instant.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Parce que nous sommes amis. Meilleurs amis. Tu te souviens? Et parce que je t'aime."

Les yeux du plus grand se plissèrent un instant. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, Sora rougit.

"D'amitié, bien sûr." ajouta-t-il.

Riku rit doucement. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du bassiste. _C'est toujours pareil... Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non... Comme avec Axel..._

"C'est d'accord, je te raconterais tout. Mais laisse-moi du temps, je ne suis pas encore prêt." déclara l'argenté en offrant à Sora un sourire plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Vraiment? Tu promets?"

"Oui."

Le visage du châtain s'illumina. Il se sentait heureux. Certes, Riku ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais il lui avait fait une promesse. Et puis il y avait aussi l'expression qu'il affichait. Il semblait sincère, il ne mentait pas.

"Tu as terminé?" finit par demander Sora. "Enfin, de boire, et tout ça..."

L'argenté acquiesça. Il posa son verre à l'intérieur de l'évier et tira le bassiste derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre, sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine en quittant la pièce.

Les deux garçons se couchèrent à nouveau. Naturellement, ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre. Les vêtements mouillés du chanteur donnaient des frissons à Sora, mais il ne dit rien et se cramponna encore plus fort à l'autre garçon. Leurs mains se joignirent à nouveau, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

"Wake up, darling." chuchota Axel à l'oreille du garçon blond endormit à côté de lui. Roxas poussa un gémissement plaintif et remonta les draps sur sa tête.

Le guitariste attrapa le paquet de cigarette et le briquet se trouvant sur sa table de chevet. Il sortit une cigarette de l'emballage et la plaça entre ses lèvres sans pour autant l'allumer. Il reposa le paquet.

"En tout cas, tu baises comme une bête Roxy."

Comme le roux l'avait prévu, le batteur se redressa immédiatement. Il se frotta les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière, le rouge criard de la chambre de son ami ne l'aidant en rien, et tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon.

"Pardon?!" s'exclama-t-il.

Axel lui adressa un sourire charmeur et baissa les yeux sur son propre torse, puis sur celui du blond, qui suivit son regard. Roxas rougit en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient seulement vêtus d'un boxer.

"Co... Comment..." balbutia-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Fais pas cette tête! Il faisait chaud hier soir, et t'as décidé d'enlever ton T-shirt. C'est tout." tenta de le rassurer le guitariste.

"J'ai fait ça?" demanda Roxas, un peu confus.

"Bon d'accord. Je t'ai enlevé ton T-shirt." avoua Axel, tout en retirant la cigarette de sa bouche. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour parler. "Il faisait vraiment très chaud!" ajouta le roux devant l'air méfiant de son compagnon.

Roxas soupira. Il se glissa à nouveau sous les draps, dos à l'autre garçon, laissant seulement dépasser ses yeux. Il remarqua que le matelat que devait normalement occuper leur manager était vide.

"Où est Xigbar?" demanda-t-il.

"Cuisine." répondit simplement Axel.

Le roux laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur Roxas. Enfin, sur ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Son regard se fit de plus en plus insistant, tellement que le blond se retourna vers lui et le pria d'arrêter sous peine de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. Axel éclata de rire mais n'ajouta rien.

"Dis, t'as une radio?" demanda soudainement le batteur.

Le plus grand acquiesça et indiqua d'un signe de tête une chaine stéréo plutôt imposante, posée sur une commode près de la fenêtre.

"Ah, en effet." reprit le blond en se grattant la joue.

Roxas se leva d'un bond et se posta face à la chaine stéréo. Il eut un peu de mal à l'allumer mais réussit finalement.

_**D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait**_

_**Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais**_

_**Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager**_

_**A bout de mots, de rêves je vais cri...**_

Le batteur s'empressa de changer de chaîne, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa joue. Il entendit Axel ricaner depuis le lit.

_**I can't wait for you to knock me up**_

_**In a minute, minute**_

_**In a fuckin' minute**_

_**I can't wait for you to knock me up**_

_**In a minute, minute**_

_**In a second**_

"I can't wait for you to shut me up, and make me.. hip like bad ass!" reprit le rouquin en même temps que la musique.

N'affectionnant par particulièrement cette chanson, et n'ayant pas envie d'entendre son compagnon chanter plus longtemps, Roxas changea à nouveau de chaîne.

_**My baby, my baby**_

_**Let me go**_

_**And if you love me, you love me**_

_**Let me go **_

"Cause I'm your brother, your brother, have some pride, and now you love me, you love me, then die tonight!" chantonna Axel, toujours en rythme.

Le batteur baissa légèrement le son et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

"J'aime bien cette chanson." déclara-t-il. "Ca serait mieux si tu te taisais, mais – "

"Ah? Riku l'adore lui aussi." le coupa le guitariste. "C'est vrai qu'elle est bien."

Le blond acquiesça doucement, le regard dans le vague. _Riku..._

Axel reporta sa clope à sa bouche puis fit tourner le briquet entre ses mains. Il se décida enfin à l'allumer. Le rouquin tira une bouffée d'un air satisfait.

"Tu fumes?" interrogea Roxas, un sourcil levé, remarquant seulement maintenant la cigarette.

"Ah? Oui. T'en veux?" Le roux attrapa le paquet de Virginia Slim Light mentholées (ses préférées) qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et le tendit au blond.

"Euh... Je... Je n'ai jamais..." bafouilla Roxas en agitant ses deux mains devant lui.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Axel. Il laissa tomber son paquet de cigarettes sur le lit et, tel un félin, s'approcha du blond. Il se plaça dans son dos et entoura les épaules du garçon de ses deux bras. Il retira la cigarette de sa bouche pour la mettre entre les lèvres de Roxas. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise.

"Allez, essaye. Tu vas voir, c'est super bon." lui assura le roux. "T'as juste à aspirer puis à souffler pour faire sortir la fumée."

Quelque peu forcé, le batteur décida de tenter l'expérience. Il fit exactement ce qu'Axel venait de lui dire, mais malheureusement, il avala la fumée. Il porta ses deux mains à son cou et commença à tousser violemment.

"Raté." fit malicieusement le plus grand.

"Mais... C'est... C'est dégueu!" s'exclama Roxas, à moitié en train de s'étouffer.

"Tu veux réessayer?" proposa Axel. "Tu y arriveras peut-être mieux."

"Jamais!"

Le guitariste rit doucement tout en tapotant le dos du plus jeune. Une fois que celui-ci fut calmé, Axel attrapa le menton du blond et fit pivoter sa tête vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à les lécher. Roxas ouvrit la bouche afin que la langue de l'autre garçon pénétre à l'intérieur. Il s'embrassèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le plus petit, à bout de souffle, pose une main sur le torse d'Axel pour le repousser.

"Tu... as un goût de men... menthe." haleta Roxas.

Le roux sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du batteur. Il enlaça sa taille de son bras droit puis tira à nouveau une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ils restèrent dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que la dite cigarette soit consumée jusqu'au filtre. Faute de cendrier, Axel l'écrasa sur son drap. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ben quoi?" demanda malicieusement le plus grand. Il passa sa langue sur le cou de Roxas qui frémit légèrement. Inconsciemment, il pencha la tête en arrière. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres closes.

C'est ce moment que choisit Riku pour pénétrer en trombe dans la chambre de son frère, suivi de près par Sora. Xigbar arriva quelques secondes après eux. L'argenté considéra quelques instants la position ambiguë des deux garçons assis sur le lit, mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Néanmois, Roxas trouva préférable de s'éloigner un peu du roux, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le 'lécher' malgré l'interruption.

"On a reçu un appel." s'enquit l'argenté. "Un certain Saïx de la maison de disque 'Organisation XIII', celle qui produit les Flower machin. Il – "

"Flower Boys." le coupa gentiment Sora.

Riku lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

"Si tu veux. Donc, je disais... Il était venu voir comment s'en sortaient ses petits protégés pour le concert de hier soir, et il nous a répéré. Il a dit que nous avions un bon son et qu'avec quelques arrangements, on pourrait facilement sortir un album, ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple single. Il a aussi ajouté que 'nos beaux visages feraient un carton sur une affiche géante'. Il voudrait nous rencontrer." finit-il.

Axel et Roxas ne réagirent pas tout de suite.

"Sérieux?!" s'exclamèrent-ils finalement d'une même voix, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Oui." répondit cette fois-ci Xigbar. "J'ai fixé un rendez-vous à Mardi."

"Dans deux jours?" demanda le blond.

"Oui, enfin trois, si on compte aujourd'hui." dit Riku.

Axel ramena Roxas contre lui.

"C'est génial, ça!" s'exclama-t-il, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du batteur.

"Je dirais plutôt inespéré." soupira l'argenté. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora, qui lui offrit un sourire timide.

Riku attrapa discrètement la main du châtain.

"Oui... Inespéré..." murmura-t-il.

* * *

N/A : Et voilà! J'ai enfin posté le chapitre 07. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, hormis à la fin. Je trouve encore que tout cela va bien trop vite... Ils auraient dû batailler un peu plus pour entrer dans le milieu... Mais bon, il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire... Concernant les chansons que j'ai choisi, la première est, comme vous l'aurez sans doute tous reconnu, 'Je t'aime' de Lara Fabian (je n'aime pas vraiment cette chanson mais... j'avais envie...). La seconde est 'Shut me up' de Mindless Self Indugence et la troisième 'Lie lie lie' de Serj Tankian. Ca n'a aucune signification particulière pour les deux dernières (pour la première non plus, vous me direz...), mais il se trouvait juste que j'avais besoin de chansons, j'ai donc pris celles que j'écoute le plus souvent en ce moment. Je crois que c'est tout... Ah, non, j'oubliais. Un grand merci à roxasette pour ses idées, notamment concernant quelques passages du second réveil de Riku (après le cauchemard sur son 'mystérieux passé'). D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Le méchant bonhomme que tout le monde déteste sûrement déjà est bien évidemment Sephiroth (j'ai d'ailleurs merveilleusement spoilé à Kairi25 ce qu'il avait fait à Riku quand j'ai choisi que ça serait lui... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire tout haut... Excuse-moi, même si tu t'en doutais déjà...), et Monsieur est ravi de participer à cette fic. N'est-ce pas, Sephy?

Sephiroth : Mère fera-t-elle aussi partie de l'histoire?

Non mon chou. ¤donne un coup de pied dans la tête de Jenova¤

Sephiroth : ¤dégaine son épée de deux mètres de long¤ MÔMAAAAN!! TT

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous vous proposons un interlude musical... (haha... je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter Banal Fantasy moi... mais je suppose que vous avez maintenant compris pourquoi j'ai choisi Lara Fabian, non? \o/)

Ah oui, pour les cigarettes d'Axel, les Virginia Slim Light (mentholées), Shô Tsukioka, dans Battle Royale (le livre... et le manga aussi peut-être... enfin je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore lu), fume justement ces cigarettes. Et comme je trouvais que le nom sonnait bien, je l'ai gardé. Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est tout...


	8. Entretiens

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 08 : Entretiens**

* * *

"Aaah !! J'en ai mare ! Ils vont nous faire poireauter encore combien de temps ?! " s'écria un Axel passablement énervé.

"Ils ne vont pas tarder. " répondit évasivement Riku, la tête ailleurs.

Le roux poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il donna un coup de pied dans une canette qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

"Fait chier. J'ai froid en plus. " marmonna-t-il.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les bras. En effet, Axel avait, comme toujours, oublié de se couvrir. Il ne portait qu'un vieux t-shirt rouge par-dessus un jean troué.

Riku, qui avait pensé à prendre un manteau, une écharpe et des gants, lui lança un regard agacé. Son frère était et resterait toujours un parfait imbécile.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient rencontrer ce fameux Saïx, qui les avait récemment contactés pour un entretien. Xigbar, leur manager, y était déjà allé la veille pour régler quelques formalités. Il ne devait donc pas les accompagner aujourd'hui, mais les deux autres membres du groupe manquaient encore à l'appel.

Riku allait se dévouer à passer son écharpe au roux quand il sentit quelque chose attraper son bras. L'argenté se retourna assez brusquement pour se retrouver face à Sora.

"Je suis là ! " fit le châtain en souriant. Il reprit lentement sa respiration. Son visage était légèrement rougi par l'effort, ce que Riku ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de s'exclamer "trop mignon" à voix haute.

"Je suis là aussi. " dit Roxas en apparaissant aux côtés de son frère. Il fit un bref signe de tête à l'argenté, mais n'accorda aucun regard à Axel. "Désolé pour le retard. "

Riku hocha la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

Se sentant ignoré, le roux se décida de se jeter dans les bras de Roxas. Il posa ses mains dans le dos du blond.

"Moi aussi, je suis là. " murmura-t-il sournoisement.

Riku et Roxas levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Sora affichait un sourire amusé.

"Et j'ai super froid…" ajouta Axel.

"Ah, tu veux mon écharpe ? " proposa le blond.

Le plus grand se recula légèrement et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Roxas retira l'écharpe jaune qu'il avait autour du cou et l'enroula autour de celui d'Axel. Le roux trouva judicieux de le remercier avec un baiser.

Riku, qui comptait faire cela quelques instants plus tôt, lança à Roxas un regard noir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, l'attitude du blond l'agaçait plus que tout. Mais quand il se rappela que Sora était toujours accroché à son bras, l'argenté de radouci légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci l'observait.

"Dis-moi…" commença Sora. "Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Axel, hein ? "

Riku détourna vivement la tête.

"C'est mon frère. C'est normal. " répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

"Hm, oui. Tu as raison. " Le châtain hocha doucement la tête.

"Bon ! Let's goooo !! " hurla Axel en passant un bras autour des épaules de Roxas. "C'est par là ! " ajouta-t-il en pointant la rue qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

"Ah oui. On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard au rendez-vous. " dit Riku. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles affichaient 18h15.

Sora acquiesça et partit dans la direction indiquée par Axel, sans jamais lâcher le bras de l'argenté. Les deux autres leur emboitèrent le pas.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de disque. C'était un grand bâtiment qui devait au moins faire cinquante étages si ce n'était plus. Un building typique d'Illusiopolis. D'ailleurs, ce quartier n'était rempli que de ça. En effet, les chaines de télévision et les plus grande agences étaient installées ici. Mais l'immeuble qu'occupait l'Organisation XIII était nettement le plus imposant du coin.

Les quatre garçons respirèrent un bon coup puis se décidèrent à franchir les portes coulissantes. Le hall du bâtiment était rempli d'hommes en costume noir. Axel se sentit gêné à cette vue. Il faisait vraiment tâche à côté d'eux. Quant aux autres membres du groupe, ils avaient eu l'idée de s'habiller un peu mieux que d'habitude, mais ils ne collaient pas non plus avec le paysage. Cependant, après quelques secondes d'observations, il furent soulager de voir des jeunes habillés de la même façon qu'eux.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'accueil. Là-bas, une jolie jeune femme au sourire rayonnant leur indiqua de monter dans la salle d'attente du deuxième étage. Pour s'y rendre, ils prirent l'ascenseur, et purent au passage remarquer qu'il y avait précisément soixante niveaux dans le bâtiment. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans une petite salle aux couleurs vives et chaudes. Etrangement, elle était presque vide. Ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils en cuir rouge et attendirent qu'on vienne les chercher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme portant une longue tunique noire apparut et les emmena dans un bureau, qui se trouvait en fait être le sien. Contrairement à la pièce précédente, celle-ci était entièrement peinte en bleu, exactement comme les cheveux de l'homme. Ce dernier prit place derrière son bureau et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir également. Comme il n'y avait que deux sièges, Riku et Axel furent les seuls à s'asseoir. Après tout, ils étaient un peu les leaders du groupe.

"Enchanté. Je suis Saïx, et je m'occupe de recruter les nouveaux talents pour ensuite les lancer. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone." commença le dénommé Saïx d'une voix froide et profonde. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Riku et ce dernier se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard.

"Euh… Riku. Voici mon frère, Axel – " Il fit un petit signe de main vers son frère et se tourna vers les deux autres garçons, qui étaient derrière lui. " – et Sora et Roxas. "

"Je sais déjà qui vous êtes. " répliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Un long silence se fit, pendant lequel Axel insulta mentalement Saïx. Il lui fit même un doigt d'honneur sous la table, histoire de se soulager un peu.

"Bon, passons tout de suite à l'essentiel. Je vous ai vu l'autre soir au concert des Flower Boys, qui comme vous le savez, appartiennent à l'Organisation XIII. Vous avez tous un charme particulier, et chacun de vous correspond à un critère de charme masculin différent. Avec votre look, nous avons une chance de nous assurez l'achat de vos futurs CD's par la gente féminine. Votre style de musique n'est pas mal non plus, mais vous devez encore le travailler. Il n'est pas original pour l'instant. Certes, votre voix… Riku, c'est ça ? – "

L'argenté acquiesça.

" – Votre voix est particulière. Elle dégage quelque chose de sensationnel mais vous devriez faire plus d'efforts. Essayez notamment de monter dans les aigus plus souvent. La projection de voix aussi est essentielle, surtout pendant les concerts. Si vous voulez faire parti de l'Organisation, il faudra viser les treize piliers. Il faut que tout soit parfait."

"Les treize piliers ? " interrogea Sora en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il prit appui sur le dos du fauteuil de Riku.

"Oui, les treize piliers centraux. Le noyau de notre maison de disque. Le top du top. Le rêve de tous les artistes présents ici est de faire parti de ces treize piliers. "

"Je vois…" fit pensivement Riku.

"Mais nous ne faisons pas de la musique pour être les meilleurs ! " intervint Axel.

"Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais rêvé de gloire ? " questionna Saïx, un sourcil haussé.

Le roux soupira bruyamment et détourna la tête, indiquant par ce geste qu'il s'était mit à bouder.

"Les Flower Boys m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de vous. " continua l'homme au regard mordoré. "Actuellement, ils occupent la place de treizième pilier. Et ils aimeraient beaucoup concourir contre vous pour obtenir la première place. Si vous voulez entrer dans l'Organisation, il faut sans cesse viser la meilleure place. Etes-vous prêt à faire ça ? "

"Oui. " répondit sans hésitation Riku. Comme l'avait dit son frère, ce n'était pas pour être les meilleurs qu'ils avaient choisi de faire de la musique. Mais ils avaient eu une chance inouïe de se faire repérer par ce Saïx, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer.

"Très bien. Je tiens d'abord à vous signaler que notre maison possède plusieurs catégories de musiciens. Dont les plus fréquentes sont rockeurs et boy's band. Seulement, je pense que vous appartenez à ces deux catégories. "

"Mais… Nous n'avons rien d'un boy's band…" osa Roxas, se décidant enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

"Vous êtes extrêmement mignons et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous savez entretenir un excellent rapport avec votre public. Si je vous ajoute dans la catégorie boy's band, vous serez sûrement choisi pour animé quelques émissions populaires et aurez plus de chance de pouvoir chanter sur les plateaux de télévision. De plus, vous apparaîtrez aussi sur les couvertures de magazines de mode, qui n'ont rien à voir avec la musique. Cela vous permettra donc d'être plus connu, et de pouvoir accéder plus facilement à la première place des treize piliers. "

"Ca me va. Mettez nous dans les deux catégories. " fit savoir Riku.

"Parfait. Néanmoins, avant d'être engagés, vous devrez faire vos preuves auprès du président de l'Organisation. " ajouta Saïx. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

"Faire nos preuves ? " demanda Sora.

"Oh, il suffit juste de passer un petit entretien. Je savais que vous accepterez mes conditions, j'ai donc fixé votre rencontre à aujourd'hui. Cela ne pose aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le chanteur des Simili lui indiqua que non.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se leva de son fauteuil. Riku et son frère l'imitèrent.

"Son bureau se trouve au dernier étage. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Mais sachez que si vous êtes retenus, je serais votre représentant au sein de l'Oganisation XIII. Passez-moi un coup de fil quand vous serez fixés. Au revoir. "

Il serra la main de Riku et se rassit tout en leur faisant signe de s'en aller. Les quatre garçons sortirent du bureau et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la pièce aux couleurs éclatantes.

"Ce type est trop chiant ! " s'écria Axel.

Son frère lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

"Abruti. Il pourrait encore t'entendre. " dit Riku d'une voix menaçante.

"Je ne l'aime pas trop non plus. " intervint Roxas. "Il est étrange. "

"Ah ? Moi je le trouve sympa ! " s'enquit joyeusement Sora.

"Tu trouves tout le monde sympa. " plaisanta son frère.

Le châtain fit la moue sous le regard amusé de Riku.

"Fé fin fon !! " tenta d'articuler Axel, mais la main de l'argenté sur sa bouche l'empêchait d'être clairement comprit.

"Hein… ? " firent en coeur les deux frères aux yeux bleus.

"C'est un con. " traduisit l'argenté. Il décolla sa main des lèvres du roux et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête. "Arrête de faire l'idiot, Axel. On a eu de la chance sur ce coup là, alors ne gâche pas tout avec tes conneries. "

Le guitariste feint à nouveau de bouder et c'est en silence que les Simili prirent l'ascenseur. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils durent partager ce petit espace avec trois autres personnes, qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Trois personnes qui ne leur étaient d'ailleurs pas inconnues.

"Honey !! " s'exclama un homme aux cheveux roses en se jetant sur Sora.

"Marluxia ! " s'exclama à son tour le châtain en souriant, content de revoir son aîné.

Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida d'opter pour l'indifférence devant cette scène qui lui donnait envie de commettre un meurtre. Il avait une dent contre Marluxia, c'était un fait.

"Vous allez à quel étage ? " demanda sèchement Vexen en lançant un regard appuyé à Sora.

"Le dernier. " répondit le chanteur des Simili d'une voix tout aussi méprisante. L'homme au teint squelettique tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, puis Vexen finit par appuyer consécutivement sur les boutons "43" et "60".

Pendant ce temps-là, Axel et Roxas saluèrent Xaldin qui, comme à son habitude, restait silencieux.

"Alors, finalement vous avez été pris ? " demanda Marluxia, en se rapprochant légèrement de Sora.

"Pas encore. " répondit le bassiste en se grattant la nuque. "Nous devons rencontrer le président de la maison de disque pour être fixés. "

"Ah ! Ce bon vieux Xemnas ? Vous verrez, il est étrange, mais il est plutôt sympathique, au fond. "

"Etrange ? Plus que ce type aux cheveux bleus ? " demanda Axel.

"Beaucoup plus. " lui assura le chanteur des Flower Boys en riant.

Les garçons parlèrent principalement du président de l'Organisation, sauf Riku et Xigbar qui restaient dans leur coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au quarante-troisième étage.

Au moment de sortir, Marluxia attrapa Sora par les épaules et le plaqua contre lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit ostensiblement rougir le plus jeune. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit à la suite de ses deux compagnons, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière lui.

Gêné, le châtain leva la tête vers ses amis et put intercepter les regards amusés de son frère et d'Axel. Riku, quant à lui, semblait porter un intérêt tout nouveau à ses chaussures. Derrière son dos, ses poings se crispèrent. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'était énervant de voir Marluxia se comporter de cette manière avec Sora. Mais si l'argenté était agacé, ce n'était pas tellement pour ça. Sa réaction face aux moindres faits et gestes du châtain, c'était cela qui le troublait le plus. Comme s'il voulait que Sora lui appartienne exclusivement… A cette pensée, Riku secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite. C'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Pourtant, plus encore que lorsque Axel et Roxas étaient trop proches, l'argenté était - sans aucun doute possible - affreusement jaloux. Mais il lui suffit de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le châtain pour retrouver son calme.

Une petite sonnerie retentit dans l'ascenseur, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient atteint de dernier étage. Les Simili sortirent en file indienne de l'appareil et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir. Ici, les murs étaient remplacés par des fenêtres, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue surprenante sur presque tout l'ensemble d'Illusiopolis. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une porte en fer assez imposante, et c'est d'un pas mal assuré que les garçons se dirigèrent vers elle. En effet, d'après les dires de Marluxia, le président était un homme bizarre qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarié. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Riku toqua à la porte, manquant de se casser une ou deux phalanges tellement il avait frappé fort. Voyant que personne ne répondait, il décida tout de même d'entrer. Timidement, l'argenté poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce qu'il supposait être le bureau de Xemnas. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent ressemblait fortement au couloir, à quelques détails près. Un homme de dos se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. En entendant les garçons entrer, il se tourna vers eux. Il était vêtu de la même façon que Saïx, et ses yeux orange, encadrés par des cheveux argentés, brillaient d'une étrange lueur. L'homme avança vers les Simili et se planta face à Riku.

"Je suis Xemnas, le président de cette maison de disque. " dit-il. "Ravi de faire votre connaissance. "

"Nous de même. " répondit le chanteur en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Allons droit au but. Saïx m'a parlé de vous et j'avoue que vous avez toutes les capacités requises pour faire parti de l'Organisation XIII. Votre style est votre musique plaira sans doute à beaucoup de jeunes femmes et vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à percer dans le milieu. J'ai eu un entretien avec votre manager hier et il m'a montré tous vos textes. Néanmoins, pour votre entrée dans le monde musical, j'aimerais quelque chose de grandiose. Vos compositions sont très bonnes, mais certaines personnes auront du mal à s'identifier à vos titres. Je compte vous lancer avec une seule chanson. Une chanson qui restera dans tous les esprits comme quelque chose de grandiose. Ensuite, si tout va bien, vous pourrez rapidement sortir un album. " expliqua lentement Xemnas, de façon à ce que les garçons voient où il venait en venir.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que j'écrive une nouvelle chanson ? " interrogea Riku.

"Tout à fait. Et je compte aussi sur vous pour la mélodie. Cependant, il faut que cette composition respecte certaines conditions. Je veux des paroles claires, qui retracent une histoire d'amour. Quelque chose d'inspiré… Du vécu serait parfait. Mais attention, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut que les gens puissent facilement s'identifier à vos paroles. 

Quant au son, je ne veux rien de trop punk, comme certains de vos morceaux. Du rock alternatif, aux limites de la ballade. Je vous laisse une semaine, si ce délai est dépassé, trouvez-vous une autre maison de disque. De véritables artistes doivent être capables de le faire. Prenez ça comme une sorte d'examen d'entrée. "

Le chanteur des Simili déglutit bruyamment. Il concerta du regard les autres membres de son groupe. Sora et Roxas semblaient complètement perdus. Axel, lui, semblait énervé. D'ailleurs, le connaissant, Riku se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher une réplique cinglante. L'argenté lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, pour l'inciter à se calmer.

"Nous ferons de notre mieux. " finit par dire Riku.

Xemnas eut un sourire satisfait.

"Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. " répondit-il.

Les garçons s'inclinèrent et sortirent sans demander leur reste.

"Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. " dit Roxas, une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans le couloir. Son frère l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

Axel fit glisser ses mains le long de l'une des fenêtres. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il colla son front contre le verre.

"Alors, c'est ça, le monde du showbiz…" cracha-t-il en frappant la vitre. "Du rock alternatif ? Aux limites de la ballade ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ils nous prennent vraiment pour un boy's band ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est se faire de l'argent sur notre dos ! Riku, comment tu peux accepter ça ?! "

L'argenté soupira.

"C'est notre seule chance. Et puis, il nous laissera sans doute utiliser nos autres morceaux par la suite. Il a dit qu'il les trouvait bons… Ca s'arrangera. "

Le guitariste serra les poings.

"Y'a intérêt. " marmonna-t-il, avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, sauf Sora qui ne bougeait pas. Voyant cela, Riku lui demanda pourquoi il n'avançait pas.

"Et bien… C'est que… En fait…" bafouilla le châtain qui cherchait ses mots pour que sa demande ne paraisse pas trop inappropriée à la situation.

"Quoi ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? " ironisa Axel.

A la grande surprise de tous, Sora acquiesça. Riku étouffa un petit rire.

"Allez viens. On s'arrêtera à l'un des étages inférieurs. Il doit bien y avoir des toilettes ici. " affirma l'argenté.

Le châtain suivit ses compagnons dans l'ascenseur, se trouvant quand même un peu stupide d'avoir envie de faire ses besoins dans un moment comme celui-ci. Ils arrêtèrent l'appareil au niveau 20, mais seuls Riku et Sora sortirent à la recherche de toilettes. Axel, qui était toujours énervé, avait décidé de rentrer sans les attendre, en forçant bien sûr Roxas à venir avec lui.

* * *

Le chanteur et le bassiste mirent un bon quart d'heure et durent arpenter plusieurs étages avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Même si l'immeuble de la maison de disque était très grand, ils ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé ingénieux d'installer des WC à tous les étages.

Quand Sora eut fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, Riku regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures, le bâtiment n'allait donc pas tarder à fermer. Se trouvant au niveau 39, ils durent donc à nouveau prendre l'ascenseur.

Appuyé contre l'une des parois, Riku regarda le numéro des étages défiler, répétant doucement les nombres qu'il lisait.

"39… 38… 37… 36… 35… 34… 33… 32… 32... ? " Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua que le "31" ne voulait pas apparaître. Il se tourna vers Sora, qui semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué le phénomène. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, une voix féminine s'éleva à l'intérieur de la cabine.

_"L'Organisation XIII va bientôt fermer ses portes. Tous les membres du personnel et les visiteurs se trouvant actuellement aux étages sont priés de descendre par les escaliers, les ascenseurs étant à présent hors d'usage. Bonne soirée à tous. "_

"C'est pas vrai…" fit l'argenté en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

N/A : J'ai mis un bon mois à le faire, mais le voilà ! Pardon pour le retard, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration… Je savais principalement ce qui devait se passer dans ce chapitre mais les petits détails essentiels étaient encore flous pour moi, donc j'avais vraiment du mal à écrire. Mais bon, je trouve quand même ce chapitre moins bien que les autres... :s Concernant l'envie d'aller aux toilettes de Sora, je trouve ça vraiment idiot mais il me fallait un prétexte pour que lui et Riku se retrouvent enfermés dans l'ascenseur, et je me suis dit que les besoins naturels étaient un bon prétexte… \o/

Becca86 : Je t'avais dit que je LA ferais apparaître dans ce chapitre, et d'ailleurs, vu ce que j'ai écrit, tu te doutes maintenant de l'importance qu'elle aura… Mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas mise, parce que je me suis plus attardée sur leur rencontre avec Saïx et Xemnas, et tout ça… Cependant, dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai déjà commencé, tu peux être sûre qu'elle y sera. ;) (et cette vois c'est vrai, puisque je l'ai déjà placée dans ce que j'ai écrit… XD)


	9. Sky in blue

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 09 : Sky in blue**

* * *

_"L__'Organisation XIII va bientôt fermer ses portes. Tous les membres du personnel et les visiteurs se trouvant actuellement aux étages sont priés de descendre par les escaliers, les ascenseurs étant à présent hors d'usage. Bonne soirée à tous."_

"C'est pas vrai…" fit l'argenté en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"On… On est coincé ?" demanda Sora d'une voix qui laissait paraître un malaise imminent.

Riku ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi qui le soutenait jusqu'à finir assis par terre. Il ramena ensuite ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Le châtain laissa échapper un rire nerveux et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué.

"Hé !! Y'a quelqu'un ? Au secours ! On est enfermé ! Aidez-nous !" hurla-t-il en frappant contre les portes de l'ascenseur de toutes ses forces.

"Ca ne sert à rien. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre… Les murs doivent être insonorisés ou un truc du genre… Et en plus on a pas pris nos portables…" marmonna l'argenté.

"Mais c'est impossible !" s'exclama le châtain en se tournant vers son ami. Il lui lança un regard apeuré puis continua à donner des coups sur la porte.

Agacé, Riku avança à quatre pattes vers Sora et l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire asseoir.

"Calme-toi. C'est pas grave. On pourra sortir demain matin." tenta le garçon aux yeux verts pour le rassurer.

"Mais… Je ne pourrai pas tenir jusqu'à demain matin…" murmura le châtain en agrippant le manteau de Riku. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Sora. Il ressentait comme une boule de stress à l'intérieur de lui. C'était insupportable.

L'argenté le regarda avec incompréhension. Est-ce qu'il parlait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir pour aller aux toilettes, ou bien…

"Ah !" fit soudain le chanteur. "Tu es claustrophobe ?"

Sora hocha timidement la tête.

Riku soupira. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là. Et maintenant, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il fallait en plus trouver un moyen pour éviter que la panique ne s'empare de Sora.

"Et bien…" commença l'argenté. "Peut-être que si tu arrives à t'endormir…"

Le visage du châtain s'illumina.

"Oui, dormir… Merci Riku !"

Sur ce, il se décolla de Riku et s'allongea un peu plus loin. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas. Sora se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'être parcouru de spasmes quand il se souvenait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. De plus, le regard perçant de Riku qu'il sentait dans son dos n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Pour lui non plus, ça ne devait pas être facile, et en plus s'il devait se faire du souci pour Sora... Le châtain se mordit la lèvre. Il ne valait mieux pas y penser pour l'instant.

L'argenté, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, retira le manteau noir qu'il portait quand il s'aperçut que son ami tremblait. Il s'approcha doucement de Sora et le déposa sur lui. En sentant une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui, le châtain leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Riku, qui était à présent penché au-dessus de lui, posa une main sur son front.

"Hé… t'as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre toi…" constata-t-il.

"Non, non, j'ai juste un peu chaud !" s'exclama Sora. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Riku davantage.

Le châtain tenta de se redresser mais l'argenté se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'en empêcher. De ses deux mains, il attrapa les poignets du plus petit et les plaqua au sol, des deux côtés de la tête de Sora.

"Reste couché." lui intima Riku.

Les joues du bassiste rosirent légèrement, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement l'argenté.

"Je vais prendre soin de toi…" ajouta ce dernier avec malice.

Cette fois, le châtain devint écarlate.

"Que… Quoi ?!" fit-il en essayant de se débattre.

Riku lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

"Je plaisante idiot. Mais reste quand même allongé, sinon je passerai la nuit sur toi."

Sora sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se voilèrent et un sourire imperceptible apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis, contrairement à ce que le chanteur pensait, il se débattit encore plus.

"Heu… T'as bien entendu ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda Riku avec hésitation.

Le châtain acquiesça doucement. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Riku.

"J'ai parfaitement entendu."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'argenté de rougir sous le regard du châtain. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son ami, qui avait en permanence l'air d'un petit garçon naïf. Riku se décolla de Sora et s'assit dans le coin opposé à celui où le garçon aux yeux bleus se trouvait.

Le bassiste des Simili sourit tristement. Il se tourna sur le côté et ramena à nouveau ses jambes contre lui. Quand il se souvint qu'il avait toujours le manteau de Riku sur lui, il se lova dedans. _"Ce manteau… Il sent l'odeur de Riku…" _pensa-t-il en plongeant son nez dans l'étoffe. Quelques temps après, il dormait à poings fermés.

Quand il s'aperçut que son ami s'était assoupi, l'argenté soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper de sa phobie pour l'instant. Par contre, sans personne à qui parler, la nuit allait être bien longue pout Riku. Mais en même temps, rester avec un Sora éveillé après l'attitude qu'il avait eue quelques instants plus tôt était un peu effrayant. Finalement, derrière son attitude de gentil garçon, le bassiste semblait cacher une personnalité complexe. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Riku s'en apercevait. L'argenté soupira de lassitude. La psychologie humaine était bien trop compliquée pour lui.

Pour s'occuper, il décida de commencer la chanson qu'il devait présenter à Xemnas dans une semaine. L'argenté sortit donc un bout de papier et un crayon de papier (qui devait faire la taille de son petit doigt) de la poche de son pantalon. Il se mit ensuite à plat ventre et balança ses pieds dans le vide pour se donner de l'inspiration. Les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment excellentes pour lui permettre d'écrire une chanson, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora. Le chanteur ne pouvait pas voir le visage du châtain mais il arrivait à distinguer son corps se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Riku esquissa un sourire. Puisque Sora était à ses côtés, il arriverait sûrement à écrire quelque chose de potable.

* * *

Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, sa feuille était toujours vierge. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'était perdu dans la contemplation du dos de son ami, et n'avait donc rien écrit. Las, Riku se remit en position assise. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, la réaction qu'avait eue Sora tout à l'heure semblait le préoccuper. Il avait tenté de se concentrer sur autre chose – par conséquent, le dos de Sora – mais cela l'empêchait plus qu'autre chose de commencer à écrire ses paroles. Et maintenant, ce qui semblait l'inquiéter était l'importance qu'il accordait au comportement de son ami. Comme quand Marluxia l'avait approché de trop près…

L'argenté secoua la tête puis se leva et s'installa près du châtain. Le visage de Sora était vraiment adorable quand il était endormi. Riku posa une main sur son front. Il était toujours un peu chaud mais sa fièvre avait dû baisser pendant son sommeil. Soulagé, Riku pencha la tête en avant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête du châtain quand il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Axel lui faisait toujours ça quand il avait de la fièvre mais après tout, ils étaient frères, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sora et lui. Et même s'ils étaient amis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça alors que le châtain était inconscient. Alors, plutôt que de l'embrasser, Riku caressa affectueusement la joue de l'autre garçon. Mais, inconsciemment, sa main descendit vers les lèvres de Sora. _"Elles semblent si douces…"_ pensa l'argenté en avançant son visage vers celui du châtain. Mais encore une fois, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire, Riku s'arrêta net. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et recula de quelques centimètres. Puis il se résolut à s'allonger à côté de Sora en lui tournant résolument le dos. L'argenté essaya lui aussi de s'endormir mais, comme il s'en doutait, il n'y parvint pas. Après une journée comme celle-ci, ce n'était pas étonnant. Parcouru d'un frisson, Riku voulu remonter la couverture sur lui mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en avait pas. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il était coincé dans un ascenseur, pas tranquillement installé dans sa chambre.

Le chanteur des Simili pivota sur le côté pour se retrouver face au dos de son ami. Il se colla un peu plus à lui et tira son manteau vers lui pour se réchauffer un peu. Mais Sora semblait décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva. Riku tira un grand coup sur le tissu, ce qui réveilla tout de suite l'autre garçon. Sora se redressa brutalement et regarda autour de lui. Il sursauta violemment quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une pièce aussi petite. Puis son regard se posa sur Riku. Ce dernier se giffla mentalement d'être aussi bête.

"C'est le matin ?" demanda aussitôt le châtain, la mémoire lui revenant peu à peu.

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre.

"Non." répondit-il. "Désolé, je t'ai réveillé… Mais j'avais froid et comme tu avais mon manteau… Enfin, tu vois…"

"Ah." fit Sora en hochant vigoureusement la tête. "Je peux te le rendre si tu veux."

Riku lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas la peine et tendit le manteau qu'il tenait fermement serré dans ses mains à l'autre garçon. Le bassiste s'en saisit et s'emmitoufla à nouveau à l'intérieur sans rien ajouter. Il sembla à Riku que le châtain s'était endormi en position assise quand ce dernier fut parcouru d'un violent spasme.

"Tu as encore peur ?" demanda l'argenté.

"Non, c'est bon. Tout va bien." lui assura Sora d'un ton qu'il voulait confiant mais qui semblait pourtant drôlement faux.

Riku se plaça dans son dos et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Surpris, le châtain essaya de tourner la tête vers l'autre garçon mais les longs cheveux de l'argenté l'empêchèrent de distinguer son visage.

"Tu me demandes sans cesse de te montrer qui je suis vraiment et d'être honnête avec toi. Mais toi aussi, sois honnête avec moi. Quand tu as peur de quelque chose, même si c'est gênant, dis-le-moi. Nous sommes amis. "

"Amis…" répéta doucement Sora. "Et si… Nous étions autre chose que des amis ?"

"Autre chose ?" interrogea Riku, qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

Le bassiste rit nerveusement.

"Je plaisantais." dit-il. "Nous sommes amis. Et nous le resterons pour toujours. N'est-ce pas, Riku ?"

"Oui." répondit le plus grand, sentant clairement que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

Sora sourit sincèrement et cette vue suffit à rassurer l'argenté qui décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions pour le moment.

Le châtain laissa aller sa tête en arrière, contre l'épaule de Riku, puis il ferma les yeux. Le chanteur entoura le corps de Sora de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"Est-ce que les amis font ça ?" demanda le bassiste au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"Sûrement." répondit l'argenté en riant légèrement.

Malgré le fait qu'il était dans les bras de Riku, Sora fut à nouveau parcourut de frissons. Sa peur ne s'était pas envolée et voir que Riku ne le comprenait pas – ou du moins ne voulait pas le comprendre – lui donnait encore plus mal au coeur. Voyant cela, l'argenté proposa de lui chanter une petite chanson pour l'aider à s'endormir, ce que le plus petit accepta.

N'ayant aucunes de ses compositions en tête (même si d'ordinaire il les connaissait toutes par coeur), Riku décida d'improviser. Il regarda avec attention le visage de Sora, et alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, il commença à chanter.

_**Sky in blue**_

_**Makes me so true,**_

_**Makes me smile and shine.**_

_**Walking in the streets,**_

_**Knowing that you're mine,**_

_**Even in those sheets.**_

Il se fit un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Riku tenta de réfléchir à la suite de sa chanson, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, la voix de Sora s'éleva, douce et mélodieuse.

_**Here we stand, proud and strong**_

_**But inside, it feels so wrong.**_

_**They say we shouldn't care**_

_**Or that we should just die**_

_**Without even knowing why.**_

_**This is just a nightmare**_

_**We can't escape, can't leave**_

_**Until our souls are tainted.**_

Quand le châtain s'arrêta, Riku, pris d'une soudaine bouffée d'inspiration, recommença à chanter.

_**Meanwhile, you smile like a kid**_

_**Who doesn't know what it's like to live.**_

_**You'll never know about those pains,**_

_**You'll never know about this emptiness,**_

_**'Cause you're just as clueless,**_

_**As stupid as those brains**_

_**But in a much cuter way.**_

-

_**Sky in black**_

_**Makes me so blue,**_

_**Makes me cry and crack.**_

_**Turning in my bed,**_

_**Knowing that we're through,**_

_**My heart bled.**_

-

_**Shiny sky**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Am I dead?**_

_**Is this the end?**_

_**I was so lost in your smile**_

_**I forgot how to breathe.**_

_**I was so lost in your smile**_

_**I forgot how to hear.**_

_**Are you coming back to me?**_

_**Will you come back to me?**_

-

_**Here we stand, proud and strong**_

_**But inside, it feels so wrong.**_

_**They say we shouldn't care**_

_**Or that we should just die**_

_**Without even knowing why.**_

_**This is just a nightmare**_

_**We can't escape, can't leave**_

_**Until our souls are tainted.**_

_**Meanwhile, you smile like a kid**_

_**Who doesn't know what it's like to live.**_

_**You'll never know about those pains,**_

_**You'll never know about this emptiness,**_

_**'Cause you're just as clueless,**_

_**As stupid as those brains**_

_**But in a much cuter way.**_

-

_**Sky in blue**_

_**Makes me so true**_

_**Makes me smile and shine.**_

_**Walking in the streets, **_

_**Knowing that you're mine,**_

_**Even in those sheets.**_

"Even in those dreams…" murmura Sora d'une voix endormie, en dodelinant de la tête.

Riku caressa doucement les cheveux du châtain en souriant. Il s'allongea lentement tout en gardant le bassiste serré contre son torse. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés sur le côté, il passa un bras autour de la taille du plus petit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée.

* * *

"C'est étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda soudain Roxas à un Axel qui semblait s'en ficher royalement.

En effet, le roux boudait toujours. Il n'avait pas supporté que son frère accepte si facilement les conditions de Xemnas, même si c'était uniquement pour le bien du groupe. Après avoir laissé (ou plutôt abandonné) Riku et Sora à la maison de disque, Roxas et Axel étaient directement rentrés chez ce dernier. Actuellement, ils étaient en train de regarder un vieux feuilleton TV, confortablement installés dans le canapé.

"Quand même, ça m'inquiète…" reprit le blond d'un air sérieux. "A cette heure-ci, l'Organisation doit sûrement être fermée. J'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose."

Le guitariste haussa les épaules et fit mine de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'écran de télévision.

Agacé, Roxas se leva et se planta devant la télé, sous les cris indignés du roux.

"Ca ne te dérange peut-être pas que ton frère ne soit pas rentré, mais moi ça m'inquiète. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Sora, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Alors fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis, s'il-te-plait !" s'énerva le batteur.

"Dégage. Tu caches l'écran." se contenta de dire Axel, indifférent.

A bout de nerfs, Roxas décida d'éteindre carrément la télévision.

"Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ?" fit-il avec impatience.

"Nan."

Le roux se leva pour tenter de rallumer la télé, mais le garçon aux yeux bleus l'en empêcha en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main quand il voulut appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Axel fit la moue pour tenter d'apitoyer Roxas mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas berner et continua à interdire fermement l'accès à la télévision.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, le guitariste prit Roxas dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

"Et si je te fais un câlin, tu me laisseras regarder tranquillement cette magnifique série qu'est « Les feux de l'amour » ?"

Le blond rougit mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant.

"Non." répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

Axel sourit vicieusement. Il se décolla légèrement du blond et lui attrapa le menton.

"Et si je fais ça… ?" tenta le roux en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier essaya de se dégager, mais Axel le tenait trop bien.

Le guitariste lécha langoureusement les lèvres de l'autre garçon, qui restaient désespérément fermées. Puis, quand le blond ne put plus tenir et finit par les ouvrir, Axel glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Celle-ci eut bien vite fait de retrouver sa jumelle et de commencer un ballet endiablé avec celle-ci, ce qui rendit rapidement les deux garçons à bout de souffle.

"Ok, c'est bon, je te laisse…" murmura Roxas en reprenant son souffle.

"Thank you !" s'exclama le roux en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le blond soupira et décida d'aller se reposer dans la chambre d'Axel, tandis que ce dernier rallumait la télé.

* * *

Roxas, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, passa toute la nuit à se ronger les sangs. Axel, lui, finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé. Quant à Riku et Sora, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin, et furent réveillé vers huit heures, par l'un des employés de l'Organisation XIII, qui voulait justement prendre l'ascenseur. Il fut un peu surpris de les trouver ainsi dans un endroit pareil mais ne leur posa aucunes questions et les laissa simplement s'en aller.

* * *

N/A : Voilà Becca, j'ai enfin mis ta chanson ! Je l'adore… Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies écrite pour ma fic ! :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, il me semble, d'autant plus que les paroles de Sky in blue ont rempli presque deux pages world entières… Mais je voulais que ce chapitre se concentre uniquement sur la nuit, alors… Et je compte consacrer le prochain au passé d'Axel et Riku. Et donc, à Sephiroth, bien sûr. Ce chapitre devrait donc être plus long que celui-là. Par contre, je risque aussi de mettre plus de temps à l'écrire, d'autant plus que je ne serais pas très présente pendant les vacances… Mais j'essayerai de me débrouiller comme je peux. \o/ J'ai décidé que dans ma fic, Sora serait un peu moins idiot que d'habitude (parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il est quand même bien naïf...), ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir une attitude tout à fait Soraesque. En tout cas, il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments en premier, contrairement à Riku pour qui tout cela est encore flou... Ah et j'oubliais, j'ai eu un petit problème avec les paroles de la chanson (les espaces ne voulaient pas se mettre) alors j'ai mis des tirets. Ca ne gène pas beaucoup mais je tenais à le dire... XD


	10. Séphiroth

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 10 : Séphiroth**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés d'une dizaine d'années déambulait dans les rues sales d'Illusiopolis. Il tenait fermement la main d'un autre garçon, roux, visiblement plus âgé, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient tous deux les prunelles vert émeraude, et malgré leur couleur de cheveux différente, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Riku et Axel. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils étaient destinés, tout du moins pour l'instant, à vivre dans la rue. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille et les foyers refusaient de les prendre, sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait plus de place, alors qu'en fait tout était une question d'argent. Car c'était une évidence, le monde était souillé par l'argent. Ce monde écoeurant, quand on avait tout perdu.

Malgré la grande beauté de leurs yeux, d'une couleur pourtant assez commune, on pouvait nettement distinguer que le regard d'Axel et Riku était mort. Comme s'ils étaient trop las. Comme si leur âme mourrait à petit feu. Et c'était le cas pour tous les enfants qui se trouvaient dans le même pétrin qu'eux. Les gamins de l'âge de Riku étaient censés être encore innocents, ne connaissant rien de la laideur de ce monde. Ils vivaient dans une grande maison, avec un chien, et allaient à l'école, retrouvaient leurs copains, étaient timides devant les filles… C'était comme ça, dans la tête du jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Chaque fois qu'il rêvait de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, il l'imaginait comme ça. Quant aux jeunes de 15 ans, comme Axel, ils profitaient pleinement de la vie, en pleine crise d'adolescence, voulant toujours plus alors qu'ils avaient déjà tout, fumant leur première cigarette (de ce côté-là, Axel n'avait pas échappé à la règle), couchant avec des mecs et des nanas, se cherchant un peu eux-mêmes. Ils devenaient des adultes.. petit à petit.

Une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de Riku quand il sentit une poigne ferme se resserrer sur son maigre mollet. Mais il ne poussa aucun cri. Il ferma juste les yeux et serra un peu plus fort la main de son frère. Le regard de ce dernier fut alors attiré par une forme, humaine sans aucun doute, qui venait de prendre en otage la jambe du olus jeune. Ce n'était pas la première fois. De par ses cheveux longs, ses traits et sa petite silhouette, les gens avaient tendance à le prendre souvent pour une fille, d'autant plus qu'il était encore jeune. Et être une fille dans les quartiers mal famés d'Illusiopolis n'apportait rien de bon. Encore une fois, un vieux clochard pédophile, incapable de tenir sur ses pieds, avait pris Riku comme cible pour assouvir ses plus bas instincts. Une fois de trop pour Axel. Sans ménagement, il écrasa le bras de l'homme, mettant toute sa force et sa haine à l'oeuvre. Il en avait assez. C'était toujours pareil ici. Si son petit frère n'avait pas été présent, il aurait certainement refait le portrait à cet importun… mais si son petit frère n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire. Axel soupira tout en enfonçant violemment son talon dans le bras de l'homme. Celui-ci finit par lâcher prise et s'éloigna en rampant, laissant seuls les deux enfants, dans cette ruelle sombre et effrayante.

"Tu n'as rien ?" demanda soudainement le roux à Riku.

Mais le plus jeune ne répondit rien. Il avait toujours les paupières closes et quelques larmes venaient de commencer à s'en échapper. Sans hésiter, Axel le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort que Riku ne comprit pas.

"Je… Je suis dé… désolé… Pardon…" réussit finalement à articuler l'argenté entre deux sanglots. "Je suis si… faible."

Et c'était toujours le même refrain. Toujours la même culpabilité. Ce regret amer de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour se protéger tout seul, obligeant la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde à nous venir en aide. Ce sentiment que Riku connaissait par coeur, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant. Tout comme Axel ne connaissait que trop bien celui de pouvoir protéger physiquement quelqu'un, sans pour autant arriver à le sauver de ses noires pensées.

Les petits bras de Riku se resserrent sur la taille fine de son frère, attendant cette phrase qui pourrait enfin sécher ses larmes. C'était toujours comme ça. Comme la routine que ressentent les gens bien au chaud dans leur grande maison vide. Ceux qui sont lassés du quotidien, et qui pensent que vivre dans la pauvreté brisera cette impression de déjà-vu insupportable. Comme le train-train quotidien auquel les adolescents tentent désespérément de s'échapper en se noyant dans l'alcool, en fumant ou en se droguant. Ces habitudes qui nous dévorent et nous tuent lentement. Un vrai poison. Et la dangereuse routine qui s'était installée entre Axel et Riku ne faisait que les détruire de plus en plus. Cette routine insupportable. Sale. Répugnante. Alors qu'ils ne rêvaient que d'une grande maison, avec un chien… Au lieu de ça, ils étaient condamnés à grandir ici, avec pour seul maison un bout de carton. Il n'y avait pas d'adultes à qui faire confiance. Des pédophiles, des racailles, des prostituées, des meurtriers, des voleurs… Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux.

Axel caressa affectueusement les cheveux de son frère. Tout cela allait les briser, il le savait. Mais encore une fois, il allait le dire, même si cela signifiait qu'ils allaient encore s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ce tourbillon infernal. Dans cette douloureuse routine. Ce répugnant mensonge. Parce que ces quelques mots sonnaient horriblement faux.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien."

Le roux écarquilla instantanément les yeux. Cette phrase. Odieuse vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il l'avait bien entendu. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait prononcée. Lentement, il tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix intruse.

Un homme se tenait à l'extrémité de la petite rue. Axel ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette, contrastant avec le soleil en arrière plan qui lui éblouissait les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu le soleil. L'homme s'avança lentement et le roux pu enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux verts, mais arborait pourtant un sourire chaleureux. De longs cheveux argentés encadraient son visage fin. Il ressemblait un peu à leur père. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà aux côtés des deux jeunes garçons. Riku avait toujours le visage enfoui contre le torse de son frère.

"Je vais vous sauver." continua l'homme aux cheveux argentés tout en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Axel. "Ne craignez plus l'obscurité."

Face à ces paroles tout droit sorties d'un film mélodramatique, Axel crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague qui allait mal tourner. Dans un élan protecteur, il serra encore plus fort son frère contre lui, l'étouffant presque. Mais il lui suffit de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu pour que toute méfiance s'évapore dans l'esprit d'Axel. Ses yeux, qui ne semblaient pas mentir. Les yeux de cet homme n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres adultes, le roux pouvait le sentir. Ses yeux attisaient la confiance… et il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qu'Axel ne comprit pas. Quelque chose qui les perdrait, lui et son frère. Mais il ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait que cet homme. Ce sauveur. Puis Séphiroth les prit tous deux dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse, qui fit couler quelques larmes sur les joues d'Axel. Comme quand leur père les prenait dans ses bras… C'était si bon, si chaud. Cette marque d'affection brisa toutes les défenses de l'adolescent.

* * *

Suite à cet rencontre imprévue, l'homme, qui leur révéla s'appeler Séphiroth, emmena les deux enfants chez lui. Il avait une grande maison. Grande mais froide. Aucun rapport avec le foyer chaleureux que s'était imaginé Riku. Mais vue la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire les difficiles.

Séphiroth les éleva comme un père pendant quelques mois. Etrangement, il ne travaillait pas, et pouvait donc passer tout son temps avec eux. Axel en était ravi, et il bénissait chaque jour le ciel d'avoir amené cet homme sur leur chemin. Désormais, Riku était en sécurité. Il pouvait être tranquille. Cependant, le dit Riku ne se sentait pas tout à fait serein, sans pour autant oser en parler à son frère. Milles et une questions tourbillonnaient dans sa petite tête. Comment Séphiroth faisait-il pour avoir autant d'argent sans bouger de chez lui ? Pourquoi les avait-il recueilli alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres enfants dans le même cas qu'eux ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas inscrits dans une école, alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà ? Et surtout, pourquoi refusait-il qu'ils sortent de la maison ? L'argenté n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, même s'il avait l'air gentil. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait, dans ses yeux, quand il les posait sur lui. Ou plutôt quand il le déshabillait du regard. C'était désagréable, mais il faisait de son mieux pour taire ses sentiments. Et puis, Axel avait l'air tellement heureux ici. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur de son frère en lui faisant part de ses stupides appréhensions. Il ne voulait pas être un poids, une fois de plus.

Un an s'écoula donc dans cette maison du bonheur, qui l'était plus pour certains que pour d'autres… Même si les craintes de Riku s'étaient un peu apaisées. Après tout, si Séphiroth avait une idée tordue en tête, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 10 janvier, le jour de l'anniversaire de Riku. Un anniversaire qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais. Ce jour-là, vers dix-neuf heures, Séphiroth envoya Axel acheter un gâteau pour fêter les onze ans de son frère. Celui-ci n'étant jamais sorti depuis un an, il dut se faire indiquer plusieurs fois le chemin par l'adulte avant de pouvoir enfin sortir. Oui, sortir d'ici. Et c'est au moment où Riku vit la porte se refermer sur le roux qu'il comprit. Ils n'avaient jamais eut le droit d'aller dehors, et là, tout d'un coup… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Séphiroth verrouilla lentement la porte de l'entrée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude. Puis il se tourna vers Riku et lui sourit simplement. Le jeune garçon esquissa un pas en arrière quand il vit son "père adoptif" se rapprocher de lui. Il recula fébrilement jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur, et Séphiroth ne s'arrêtait toujours pas d'avancer. Quand enfin il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Riku, il posa une main sur son épaule dénudée. Le sang de Riku ne fit qu'un tour. Sa main était gelée. Rien à voir avec ses habituels contacts emplis de chaleur.

"Viens." dit simplement l'homme en attrapant son bras.

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard apeuré.

"Viens avec papa dans sa chambre."

C'est là que Riku comprit. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il le savait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le réaliser. Pas après tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'en fait, il avait raison depuis le début. Peut-être que Séphiroth leur voulait du mal… Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui préparait juste une surprise, ça ne pouvait être que ça. _Une inoubliable surprise._

L'adulte aux cheveux argentés traina Riku jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa sans douceur à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le petit garçon put remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou, et fut presque soulagé de cette observation. C'est alors que Séphiroth le jeta violement sur le grand lit qui ne prenait même pas la moitié de la chambre, tellement celle-ci était spacieuse. Paniqué, Riku tenta de rouler sur le côté, mais deux bras puissants vinrent se planter de chaque côté de sa tête, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part. Il leva ses yeux remplis d'incertitude vers l'homme qui se tenait à présent sur lui, ses deux cuisses emprisonnant les siennes.

"Est-ce que tu aimes papa ?" demanda tout à coup Séphiroth, d'une voix anormalement mielleuse. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Riku.

Ce dernier ne put soutenir longtemps ce contact visuel tant ce qu'il vit l'effraya. A l'intérieur des pupilles du plus grand il pouvait la voir. Cette lueur de folie. Ce qu'il avait toujours senti sans jamais pouvoir en être sûr. Ce qu'Axel avait vu dans cette ruelle sombre sans vouloir comprendre… Cette haine dévastatrice. Cette envie de faire du mal.

"J'ai peur…" murmura Riku en détournant la tête.

La bouche de Séphiroth se déforma en une grimace malveillante.

"Pourtant papa est gentil, non ? Il vous a recueilli, il vous a nourri, il vous a sorti de la rue. Il ne faut pas avoir peur."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus jeune tandis qu'une des mains de son père adoptif lui caressait les cheveux.

"Ne me touche pas." fit-il faiblement.

"Allons, soit gentil avec papa."

"Laisse-moi. "

"Comme tu es cruel."

"Laisse-moi partir…" supplia Riku.

"Hors de question. Tu dois d'abord remercier papa pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi."

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard interrogatif, voilé par une crainte non dissimulée.

"Oui. Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire pendant que papa te fera le plus grand bien."

"Le… plus grand bien ?"

Séphiroth hocha la tête, puis, sans même répondre à la question de l'enfant, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Riku.

"Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de papa."

L'adulte nicha sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune et laissa sa langue recouvrir habilement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Doucement. Et Riku ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était agréable, bien qu'écoeurant à la fois. Puis il sentit la langue du plus âgé descendre vers son torse. Le petit garçon n'avait pas de t-shirt. Il avait la sale habitude de se balader torse-nu. Une habitude qui réveillait les envies les plus sales de Séphiroth. Les pulsions qu'il essayait en vain de contrôler.

Riku pouvait à présent sentir la langue de Séphiroth jouer avec ses tétons. C'était déstabilisant. C'était si bon. Si répugnant. Son petit corps semblait réagir à la moindre caresse. Mais il ne fallait pas. Car un adulte n'était pas censé faire ce genre de choses. Riku le savait. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginé ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

De ses petites mains, il tenta de repousser l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, sans bien sûr y parvenir.

"Lâche-moi." dit-il.

Séphiroth arrêta de s'amuser avec ses tétons et leva la tête vers lui, avant de lui sourire. Un sourire qui donna la chair de poule à Riku.

"LACHE-MOI !" hurla-t-il alors d'une voix suraiguë, tétanisé par la peur.

Mais l'adulte ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là. Il gifla sans ménagement le petit garçon qui tourna la tête sous la puissance de ce geste. Puis Séphiroth lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder.

"Tais-toi."

Riku commença à sangloter.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, saleté de mioche ! Tu crois peut-être que tu es le plus malheureux du monde ? Parce que tu as perdu tes parents ? Parce que tu vivais dans la rue ? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit gosse arrogant. Parce que moi je n'avais personne. Toi tu l'as lui. Ton frère. Moi j'étais seul. Seul face à ce que je subissais dans cet horrible foyer, et seul face à ce que qu'_il _m'a fait ! Tu me dégoutes, Riku. Ta chance me dégoute. Votre chance à tous les deux me dégoute. Et cette solitude… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Cette obscurité."

Les larmes du petit garçon redoublèrent, mais son regard changea. Le chagrin ne se reflétait plus dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que du vide. Que deux yeux vides qui semblaient fixer un point invisible au plafond. Il avait capitulé. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

_Je ne comprends pas._

Séphiroth descendit violemment la braguette du jean de Riku et le fit glisser sur ses hanches.

_C'est un cauchemar._

"Non, Séphiroth…" laissa-t-il échapper. Mais cette supplication sonnait plate.

Le plus âgé lui retira complètement son pantalon puis reporta son attention sur le visage de l'enfant. Sur ses lèvres rosées si attirantes. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara sans aucune douceur de la bouche de Riku, qui l'entrouvrit sans même s'en rendre compte. Une chaleur suffocante se répandit dans tout son corps tandis qu'il répondait malgré lui au baiser. Un arrière goût de vomi lui serra alors la gorge. Il voulait partir. S'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste.

_Axel…_

Sans même quitter les lèvres de Riku, Séphiroth lui enleva complètement son pantalon et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_AXEL !!_

Il ne lui restait à présent plus que son caleçon. L'adulte se releva à moitié pour contempler le petit garçon démuni, totalement à sa merci. Son corps fin tremblait. Il était si attirant. D'un geste délicat, Séphiroth descendit le sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin gagné… tandis que de son côté, Riku venait de tout perdre.

* * *

Axel regardait les maisons qui l'entouraient avec enthousiasme. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit ! Et puis, le quartier dans lequel vivait Séphiroth n'avait rien à voir à celui dans lequel il trainait avant. Tout ici était beau et chaleureux.

Entre ses mains, il tenait le parfait au chocolat qu'il avait acheté pour son frère. Il savait que Riku adorait le chocolat. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à la mine réjouie que ferait le petit garçon dès qu'il verrait ce délicieux gâteau.

Il prit à droite au détour d'un croisement et pressa le pas quand il aperçut sa maison. Une fois devant la porte, il tourna la poignée. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Axel fronça les sourcils. Séphiroth ne fermait jamais d'habitude. Il avait assez confiance en eux pour savoir qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas… Mais peut-être que Riku avait insisté pour accompagner son frère et que Séphiroth avait été obligé d'employer les grands moyens. Cette pensée fit sourire le roux malgré lui. Il pressa le bouton de la sonnette plusieurs fois, mais même après avoir attendu plus de cinq minutes, la porte restait désespérément close. Il fit alors le tour de la maison, à la recherche d'une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il pourrait se faufiler. Malheureusement, elles étaient toute fermées.

Axel s'assit alors sur les marches en pierres, devant l'entrée. Peut-être que Séphiroth avait emmené Riku quelque part, pour son anniversaire… ou peut-être pas. Un sentiment étrange envahit le garçon aux yeux verts. Il avait un horrible pressentiment. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur les brins d'herbe qui bougeaient au rythme du vent pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

Il se passa bien une demi-heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin, dévoilant un Séphiroth torse-nu. Il dévisagea Axel en grimaçant – mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas – et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit son gâteau au frais, dans le frigo.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?" demanda Axel à l'adulte, qui l'avait suivit. "La porte était fermée. Et j'ai sonné, mais personne n'a répondu."

"Je m'amusais avec Riku dans ma chambre. Et tu sais bien qu'elle est insonorisée, pour que le bruit du voisinage de me dérange pas quand je veux dormir." répondit le plus âgé.

"Ah. Et où est Riku, maintenant ?"

"Toujours dans la chambre."

"D'accord."

Axel le laissa seul pour monter voir ce que faisait son frère à l'étage. Il grimpa les escaliers plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et plus il gravissait les marches, plus la sensation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal lui prenait à la gorge.

D'un pas rapide, il passa devant la salle de bain et la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Riku, avant d'arriver devant celle de Séphiroth. La porte était fermée. Il respira un bon coup et posa sa main sur la poignée, avant de la tourner lentement.

_Il ne s'est rien passé._ _Tout va bien.. n'est-ce pas ?_

Timidement, il pénétra dans la chambre. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur le lit, et sur le caleçon de son frère qui se trouvait dessus. Une vague de panique s'empara alors d'Axel.

_C'est impossible._

"Riku ?" osa-t-il.

Axel sentit quelque chose remuer à gauche du grand lit, vers un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer de là où il était. Il fit quelques pas vers l'origine du bruit, mais une voix suppliante l'arrêta à mi-chemin.

"Ne… viens pas…"

La voix de Riku. En une seconde, Axel bondit par-dessus le lit et se retrouva face au corps nu recroquevillé sur le plancher de son petit frère. Son visage se figea instantanément.

_Non. _

"Ne me regarde pas…" murmura le plus jeune.

_Non. _

Mais les yeux d'Axel restaient braqués sur cette fine silhouette honteuse qui tremblait de froid. Le roux serra les poings.

_NON !_

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Pour toute réponse, Riku se mit à pleurer. Le visage impassible, Axel s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Il t'as touché ?"

L'argenté renifla bruyamment et opina du chef. Le sang de son frère ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa les poignets de Riku et le força à soutenir son regard. Mais les yeux de Riku avaient changé. Imperceptiblement, mais ils avaient changés. Son expression aussi avait changé.

_Je n'ai pas pu le protéger._

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Axel. Il s'approcha encore un peu et prit son frère dans ses bras.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une grave erreur. Il n'avait rien compris.

Et il serra encore plus ce petit corps contre lui, tandis que la culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Les reproches fusaient dans sa tête. Et les regrets. Amers.

_Si seulement j'avais compris dès le début._

_Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif._

_Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé tout seul._

_Si seulement…_

Axel sentit Riku s'agripper à son sous-pull de toutes ses forces. Il lui caressa alors la joue machinalement, tandis que la voix brisée de son frère s'élevait.

"Pardon."

"Pardon ?" répéta Axel, hébété.

"Je… Je ne suis toujours pas assez fort pour me protéger tout seul."

Un rire s'échappa alors de la gorge de Riku. Un rire où pointait le désespoir.

_Un rire qui pleure._

"Non !" cria presque Axel, sentant la colère s'emparer de lui. Il prit le visage de son frère dans ses mains et ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute." reprit-il, plus doucement. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien maintenant."

_Et mentir encore, en espérant que ça serait la dernière fois. Car rien n'ira jamais bien. Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Il y aura toujours quelque chose que tu voudras oublier à présent, Riku…_

"Je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher."

L'argenté le regarda, toujours perdu.

"Je te protégerai toujours."

Les larmes d'Axel se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Riku les essuya d'un geste timide de la main.

"Ne pleure pas, grand frère." murmura-t-il faiblement.

"Je ne pleure pas."

_Ce n'est pas à toi de me consoler._

Le roux scruta en détail le visage triste de son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et ses paroles vides de sens semblaient blesser Riku encore plus. C'était de sa faute si son frère venait de se faire violer. C'était de sa faute… et il n'arrivait pas à réagir.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Riku. Si beau. Si parfait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il était à lui. Et pourtant…

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Axel colla ses lèvres à celles de Riku. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une phrase résonnait douloureusement dans son esprit.

_"Pourquoi toi aussi, tu me fais subir ça ?"_

Il était blessé. Encore plus que quand Séphiroth lui avait fait toutes ces choses. Il était blessé intérieurement. C'était si humiliant. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de son frère. Et surtout pas de ce genre de pitié. Mais il avait déjà abandonné tout en sachant que désormais plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Consentant, il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser la langue d'Axel se glisser à l'intérieur.

_Tu comprends pourquoi, toi ?_

* * *

C'est ainsi que la vie des deux garçons prirent un tournant décisif. Peu après l'incident, Séphiroth laissa les deux enfants s'échapper, sachant pertinemment que la honte les empêcherait de parler. Et Axel et Riku se retrouvèrent à nouveau à la rue, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Axel, étant devenu un vrai débauché aux fréquentations plus que douteuses après ce qui c'était passé, avait fini par se retrouver en prison, et son frère aussi par la même occasion. Il n'avait rien fait de (trop) grave, juste mis le feu à quelques voitures avec des amis, mais c'était bien plus que suffisant. Après quelques jours passés au commissariat d'Illusiopolis, un homme s'occupant d'un orphelinat spécialisé pour les enfants à la rue était venu les chercher, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés avec un toit sur la tête.

* * *

_**(Retour vers le présent…)**_

"J'ai mal au dos !" couina Riku en poussant la porte de son appartement d'un violent coup de pied.

"Tu m'étonnes." répliqua Sora en soupirant. "Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour martyriser cette pauvre porte. Elle ne t'a rien fait, que je sache."

L'argenté se tourna vers le plus petit et lui sourit malicieusement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il pénétra ensuite dans le salon, le châtain sur les talons.

"Je suis rentré !" fit-il ensuite savoir en haussant un peu la voix.

Comme pour répondre à cet appel, une tête rousse émergea de derrière le canapé. Axel papillonna des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de bailler bruyamment. Puis il se leva et vint se planter devant Riku, qui était en train d'accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau.

"Où est ce que vous étiez, bordel ?" interrogea-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur

L'argenté et Sora eurent un regard entendu avant que le châtain ne sorte de la pièce à contrecoeur.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?"

Devant le ton hargneux de son frère, Riku eut tout sauf envie de lui raconter la vérité. Il décida de le faire marcher un peu.

"J'ai dû user de mes charmes auprès de ce cher Xemnas." plaisanta le plus jeune.

Le regard d'Axel s'assombrit. Il réduisit le peu de distance qui le séparait de son frère et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses."

Riku détourna la tête. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot ? Pourquoi… Depuis ce jour là… Il serra les poings.

"Je sais." répondit l'argenté avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre, laissant un arrière goût d'amertume dans la bouche d'Axel.

_Inconsciemment, c'est toi que je n'ai pas pardonné…_

_Car ce jour-là, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça._

* * *

N/A : Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Pourquoi Axel n'a pas sauvagement assassiné Séphiroth après ce qui c'est passé ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de Sephy pour la suite... \o/ Mais non, au lieu de ça, il a roulé une pelle à son frère. C'est un cas, ce rouquin. Braaif... J'ai enfin posté de dixième chapitre (un peu plus long que d'habitude, d'ailleurs). J'en ai mis du temps, je sais, mais comme c'était les vacances et que mon ordi était très souvent loin de moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... Mais j'ai quand même décidé de le finir avant d'aller lire toutes les fics que j'ai en retard dans la section Kingdom Hearts. (d'ailleurs je vais pas tarder à aller me jeter dessus et à laisser quelques reviews :D) Enfin, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et je la finirai coûte que coûte, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs, je vais essayer de boucler le prochain chapitre avant dimanche prochain (pas demain, après XD), pour essayer de rattraper mon retard. Ah, et j'espère que le passé de Riku ne vous a pas déçu par rapport à ce que vous aviez pu imaginer... J'ai fait de mon mieux.


	11. Regarde moi

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix. (et vive le copier-coller \o/)

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 11 : Regarde-moi **

* * *

_**5 days later.**_

Axel marchait dans les rues sales d'Illusiopolis, les mains dans les poches et les yeux mi-clos, bercé par le bruit des pavés en pierre sous ses chaussures. Ces rues, le roux les connaissait par coeur. Il n'avait donc pas réellement besoin de faire attention car de toute façon, ses pas le guideraient naturellement quelque part.

_"J'aurais dû me reconvertir en guide pour clochards"_, pensa-t-il amèrement tout en observant du coin de l'œil un vieil homme recroquevillé contre un mur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce quartier. Le plus pauvre de cette immense ville. Et il songea vaguement qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Ses souvenirs resurgissaient en masse entre ces répugnants murs gris. Les drogués morts d'overdose au coin des rues. Les femmes qui étaient prête à vendre leurs corps pour un peu d'argents. La misère dans toute sa splendeur. Celle qu'il avait endurée pendant si longtemps…

Axel poussa un soupir et se concentra à nouveau sur son chemin. Il parcourut quelques ruelles d'un pas lent avant de s'arrêter brusquement face à un petit terrain de sport aménagé. Son frère et lui venaient souvent jouer ici, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'était là aussi qu'Axel avait rencontré son premier amour. Zack. Un garçon plus âgé qui l'avait tout de suite attiré, alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. Ce même garçon qui lui avait fait fumé sa première cigarette, et l'avait initié aux plaisirs charnels. S'il se concentrait, Axel pouvait revoir son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait aussi l'entendre. Cette mélodie que Zack fredonnait si souvent. Mais il était pourtant incapable de se rappeler des paroles…

Quand ils vivaient encore à la rue, Axel et Riku faisaient partis d'un petit gang de garçons, tous dans le même cas qu'eux. La plupart ne dépassaient pas les dix ans et Axel était vite devenu le chef de la joyeuse bande. Seulement, c'était trop de responsabilité pour un ado de son âge, et un jour, le roux avait craqué. Il avait planté son frère ainsi que tous les autres enfants et avait couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le terrain de sport. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ce lieu aussi, il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Mais ce jour là, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait attiré son attention. Un jeune garçon, cheveux bruns en bataille et cigarette en bouche, adossé négligemment à la grille en fer qui séparait le terrain de la rue. Zack.

Axel avait alors tenté une approche, et avait réussi à se lier avec lui. Ils avaient critiqués la société pourrie dans laquelle ils vivaient jusqu'au coucher du soleil, enveloppés dans un nuage de fumée âcre. Axel ne fumait pas encore, mais il avait choisi ce moyen pour aborder l'autre garçon. Seulement, le plus âgé avait tout de suite deviné qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Alors il lui avait appris à fumer. Ce temps passé avec Zack lui avait permis de se défouler un peu. Entre gamins déçus par la vie, ils se comprenaient.

Par la suite, Axel l'avait revu à de nombreuses reprises, et au fur à mesure, leur relation avait évoluée. Connaissances. Compagnons d'infortune. Amis. Et puis amants. D'abord les caresses, les baisers, et puis la première fois. Ils s'étaient aimés désespérément le temps de quelques mois. Parce que les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble leur permettaient d'échapper à la dure réalité. Axel était tombé amoureux. Fou amoureux. Mais il n'était qu'un gamin avide d'affection, et Zack avait bien vite fait de le larguer, une fois lassé. Pourtant, même s'il s'était fait jeté, le roux ne lui en avait 

pas tenu compte. Et il était sûr que s'ils se croisaient à nouveau aujourd'hui, il lui retomberait dans les bras. Axel était tout bonnement incapable de résister aux garçons mignons.

Le guitariste sourit avec amertume aux souvenirs de son adolescence.

Il délaissa le terrain de sport, et par la même occasion le quartier miteux, et traversa quelques rues avant aboutir sur une grande avenue où s'affairaient un nombre incalculable de gens. Il laissa ses pas le guider vers le grand centre commercial d'Illusiopolis, l'un des plus grands buildings de la ville. Il n'avait rien à acheter en particulier, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas de quoi se payer une journée shopping. L'argent du petit concert de la dernière fois ayant été partagé en cinq (il ne fallait pas oublier Xigbar), il l'avait vite dépensé pour payer les factures de son appartement. Riku et Sora avaient d'ailleurs été déçus de ne rien pouvoir utiliser avant d'être majeurs, et l'argenté avait insisté pour qu'Axel se présente devant le juge afin de récupérer son argent. Par manque d'envie, et pour faire tourner en bourrique son frère qui avait mit un temps fou avant de lui parler de l'incident de l'ascenseur, le roux avait tout bonnement refusé. Axel songea que si les Simili arrivaient à décrocher un contrat avec l'Organisation XIII, l'argent ne serait alors plus un problème. Mais pour l'instant, il irait juste errer dans les rayons, pour passer le temps. Riku et Sora étaient restés dans leur appartement, pour composer les paroles de leur nouvelle chanson. Et quant à Roxas, il n'était pas venu à chez eux depuis deux jours.

_"J'ai envie de le voir…", _pensa furtivement Axel en passant entre les portes automatiques du grand magasin. Il soupira, dépité. La mine sérieuse du blond lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le mettre dans son lit… C'était une première pour le roux, car d'habitude les garçons ne pouvaient pas résister à son "charme fou". Les filles non plus, d'ailleurs. Axel se souvenait encore de cette jeune fille blonde qu'il avait eut dans son lit quelques mois plutôt. Naminé. Elle portait le même nom que la copine dans le coma de Roxas. Mais n'imaginant pas un seul instant que cela pouvait être la même fille, Axel avait tout de suite pensé que c'était un signe du destin, pour lui et Roxas. Et cette Naminé était très douée, sexuellement parlant. Mais ses prouesses n'égalaient en rien celle des autres garçons ayant défilés dans le lit d'Axel. Oui, indéniablement, il préférait les garçons. Autant pour leur corps que pour leur personnalité. Il avait toujours trouvé que les filles avaient ce côté faible absolument détestable. Cette façon d'exagérer leur douleur pour qu'on les protège. Il y avait aussi des garçons comme cela, mais peut-importe comment Axel regardait le problème, les hommes, même vulnérables, gardaient toujours une once de fierté.

Le roux passa devant les nombreuses boutiques se trouvant à l'intérieur du centre commercial puis pénétra enfin dans le magasin principal. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la section multimédia et examina les nouvelles sorties en matière de jeux vidéos avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au rayon DVD . Axel leva les yeux vers l'écran fixé au mur et observa avec intérêt la bande annonce du nouveau thriller signé par un prétendu brillant réalisateur, simplement connu sous le nom d'Ansem.

_Un jeune garçon marche dans les rues d'Illusiopolis, les cheveux trempés par la pluie battante. Son visage d'une grande beauté est d'une pâleur maladive. Ses grands yeux bleus semblent sans vie. Puis l'écran devient noir. Une autre image, celle du plus grand monument d'Illusiopolis, surnommé par les plus superstitieux " la tour de l'Enfer ". Un cri perçant qui déchire l'air. Les sanglots d'un enfant. Et encore ce garçon, les traits déformés par la peur. Un escalier. Des pas précipités. Un rire de démon. Une musique qui donne la chair de poule. Enfin, une voix, glaciale. "Es-tu encore capable de voler, mon ange ?" Le fameux garçon qui tend désespérément la main devant lui. Un plan panoramique de la ville. Une jeune fille en pleurs, à genoux sur un sol blanc. Une flaque de sang s'étendant sous un corps au visage caché sous un tas de peluches. Un verre qui s'écrase au sol, brisé. Puis plusieurs phrases tirées du film qui s'enchainent, tandis qu'apparaissent sur l'écran plusieurs personnes mortes, un halo rouge autour de leur corps. Et enfin une dernière, plus forte que toutes les autres. "Je ne suis pas un ange !" Un écran noir. Quelques mots lumineux. "__**Angels don't cry**__, le 3 février en DVD."_

Le roux siffla, émerveillé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à acheter ce film. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires sanglantes et prises de tête. Un bruit sourd ramena Axel à la réalité alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, en train de fixer bêtement l'écran plat. Un garçon venait de percuter l'étalage de DVD, répandant sur le sol quelques boitiers en plastiques. Le roux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reconnaissant le jeune homme.

"Roxas ?" osa-t-il.

_"Dans le mille"_, pensa Axel quand le blond réprima un sursaut et se tourna vers lui.

"Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'exclama nerveusement le batteur en se baissant pour ramasser ce qu'il venait de faire tomber.

"J'me promène.."

Le roux s'agenouilla aux côtés de Roxas et l'aida à remettre les DVD sur l'étagère. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se redressa et tendit une main à l'autre garçon, qui l'accepta volontiers.

"Puisqu'on est là… Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café avec moi ?" proposa timidement ce dernier, le regard fuyant.

Axel lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

"Seulement si c'est toi qui payes."

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café, non loin du centre commercial. C'était une petite bâtisse plutôt chaleureuse qui contrastait étrangement avec les imposants buildings qui l'entouraient. Mais d'un côté, c'était plutôt rafraichissant, et les hommes d'affaires aimaient beaucoup venir boire un coup ici après s'être épuisés à la tâche toute la journée durant. Les deux garçons s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent deux cafés avant de se mettre à papoter joyeusement, Axel ne ratant jamais une occasion de poser une main sur la cuisse de Roxas et de lui donner de petites tapes dessus tout en s'exprimant.

"Au fait ! Tu n'es pas venu à l'appartement hier. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demanda le roux après avoir but une longue gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

"Je ne suis pas obligé de venir tous les jours, voyons !"

Les deux musiciens éclatèrent de rire avant que Roxas ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

"J'étais à l'hôpital."

"Ah. Naminé ?"

"Oui." répondit le blond en soupirant. Il ajouta un morceau de sucre dans son café et se tourna vers Axel. Ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement quand le souvenir de la soirée de leur premier concert lui revint en mémoire. Et apparemment, le guitariste sembla s'en rappeler aussi. Il leva une main vers la joue de Roxas et la caressa avec tendresse. Gêné, l'autre garçon le repoussa gentiment.

"Pas ici.. " murmura-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tour de lui, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Excepté peut-être la jeune fille s'occupant du bar, qui les regardait avec intérêt, comme si elle attendait qu'ils se sautent dessus et s'embrassent sauvagement. Elle sembla d'ailleurs déçue quand Axel attrapa la main du batteur et l'entraina vers les toilettes.

Le roux referma la porte derrière son ami avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur le plus proche, entre deux lavabos.

"C'est bon, là ?" demanda-t-il sensuellement, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Roxas.

Ce dernier frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre garçon lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement.

Axel déposa de petits baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup étant donné que Roxas avait un col roulé. Agacé, le roux saisit le pull de l'autre garçon et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, découvrant un débardeur rose et moulant.

"Rose, hein ? T'es vraiment une fille…"

Le blond détourna la tête et rougit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'envie qu'Axel éprouvait pour lui. Il attrapa violemment le menton de Roxas et le força à le regarder. Le batteur eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose avant d'être réduit au silence par une paire de lèvres gonflées de désir. Il sentit une langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche et chercher sa jumelle, qu'elle trouva en quelques secondes seulement. Instinctivement, Roxas passa une main derrière la nuque du plus grand pour accentuer le baiser. Il sentit le roux sourire contre sa bouche tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, désespérément, chacun cherchant à posséder l'autre entièrement. Ils se séparèrent uniquement quand l'air vint à leur manquer, mais leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent quelques instants seulement après. Mais cette fois-ci, la langue de son ami ne suffit plus à Axel. Habilement, il glissa une main vers l'entre-jambe de Roxas, qui se cambra violemment à ce contact. Le blond gémit dans la bouche du roux et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son pull. Il voulut le supplier d'arrêter mais la main agile de son ami révéla en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

_C'est si bon…_

Le roux éloigna légèrement sa tête de celle de Roxas pour voir que l'excitation de son ami était au summum.

"Tu es vraiment débauché… Petit indécent." murmura-t-il en louchant vers le bas, le regard plein de sous-entendus. Il retira sa main de l'intimité du blond et retraça les lignes de son débardeur de ses doigts fins. Le batteur détourna le regard, les joues toujours en feu.

Sans prévenir, Axel réduisit à nouveau le peu de distance qui les séparait et reprit possession de la bouche de Roxas. Les jambes de ce dernier commencèrent à fléchirent et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse aux lavabos mais finit quand même par terre, le roux l'ayant suivi dans sa chute sans jamais rompre leur baiser. Axel était à présent au dessus-de lui, les mains passées sous son débardeur et caressant ses muscles fins. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son coup et se laissa faire, totalement vulnérable. Une étrange sensation lui noua l'estomac. Il se sentait bien et mal à la fois. Il avait juste envie de s'abandonner totalement à cette étreinte, tout en souhaitant s'enfuir le plus loin d'ici. Roxas eut soudain envie de suivre cette deuxième alternative. L'image de Naminé trottait dans son esprit, perdue dans les méandres de son esprit sur ce lit d'hôpital. Totalement seule dans les ténèbres… Il souhaita un instant qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait à affronter la vie, le corps ainsi brisé… Ou peut-être pour qu'il n'ait pas à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Axel ? Ou bien, les deux ? Il ne savait pas exactement.

_"Alors pourquoi me proposes-tu de faire ça? C'est comme la tromper, non?"_

_"Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais seulement du désir, alors je ne pense pas.__"_

Seulement du désir, hein ? Il aimait Naminé, n'est-ce pas ? Et Axel aimait Riku, son frère… Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tomber amoureux de son propre frère ?

_C'est dégoutant…_

Roxas grimaça intérieurement tandis qu'une image des deux autres garçons en train de s'embrasser accaparait son esprit.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il touche quelqu'un d'autre que moi…_

Axel s'écarta du blond pour reprendre respiration et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire charmeur peint sur le visage.

_Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi…_

Roxas sursauta à cette pensée. Il poussa violement le roux vers l'arrière et se releva. Axel lui lança un regard incrédule auquel il répondit par de petits gestes fuyants.

"Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ça..."

Le guitariste acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Décidément, aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais résisté autant…

* * *

"J'y arrive pas !" s'exclama Riku, la tête entre les mains. "C'est impossible…"

Sora soupira et s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit, son dos collé contre le mur.

"Je voudrais bien t'aider, mais je ne m'en souviens plus non plus." murmura-t-il.

L'argenté balança violemment son stylo sur son bureau et quitta sa chaise pour venir s'installer près de Sora. Il s'allongea et posa la tête sur les genoux de son ami.

"C'était comme dans un rêve… Les paroles sont venues comme ça.. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien…"

L'autre garçon acquiesça vaguement. Sentant que le châtain manquait clairement de volonté, Riku lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu pourrais compatir plus que ça." lança-t-il chanteur d'une voix froide.

Sora se gratta la nuque.

"Je suis un peu ailleurs, pardon."

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

_"C'est pas souvent…"_ pensa-t-il. Il replia ses jambes vers lui tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Sora passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux de l'argenté. Ce dernier se raidit à ce contact. Il le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Cette soudaine violence ramena son ami sur terre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans celui du châtain. Riku lui adressa un sourire crispé. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard, deux verres remplis d'un liquide rouge transparent à la main.

"Grenadine." indiqua-t-il en tendant la boisson à Sora.

"Ah… Merci."

Le plus petit attrapa le verre et le contempla.

"Ce n'est pas empoisonné." railla l'argenté en s'asseyant à nouveau derrière son bureau.

"Je sais !"

Sora leva les yeux au ciel, faussement outré. Il but une longue gorgée du sirop avant d'émettre un soupir de satisfaction. Riku rigola intérieurement.

"Tu ne te souviens toujours pas des paroles ?" demanda alors le châtain.

"Ca ne va pas changer en cinq minutes.. Tu n'étais vraiment pas attentif tout à l'heure." répondit l'argenté.

"Désolé…"

Riku agita légèrement la main en l'air pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

"Mais…" reprit Sora. "Je crois que je m'en souviens maintenant, moi…"

"Comment ça ? T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?"

Et en effet, il s'en souvenait plutôt bien. Riku trouva d'ailleurs cela surprenant d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire. Ce fut donc grâce à Sora qu'ils purent respecter les délais de Xemnas, et présenter à temps leur nouvelle chanson. De son côté, et même s'il avait d'abord été plutôt réticent, Axel avait 

accepté de composer la musique. Les Simili se présentaient donc une fois plus à l'Organisation XIII. Contrairement à la première fois, ils n'avaient pas été obligés de passer par le bureau de Saïx et avaient pu directement emprunter l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Ascenseur qu'avaient eu beaucoup de mal à prendre Sora et Riku…

Rien n'avait changé ici, le couloir menant au bureau de Xemnas étant toujours aussi blanc, propre et vide. Avec plus d'assurance que lors de leur première visite, les Simili entrèrent sans se faire prier dans la pièce, pour trouver un Xemnas souriant, assis négligemment dans un fauteuil en cuir noir.

"Je vous attendais." déclara-t-il en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Il y avait cinq chaises à disposition cette fois, et les garçons ne furent pas surpris de trouver Xigbar sur l'une d'elle. Il était lui aussi convoqué à leur petit entretien, rien de plus normal pour un manager responsable. Saix aussi était là, debout derrière son supérieur, un air vaguement intéressé peint sur le visage.

Les Simili s'assirent en silence et attendirent que Xemnas prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

"La chanson est prête ?" demanda-t-il sans s'embarasser en discutions inutiles.

Riku opina du chef et sortit de son sac une chemise en plastique contenant les paroles et la partition. Il la fit passer à Xemnas qui en extirpa avec précaution les feuilles, avant de jeter un œil professionnel dessus. Quelques minutes se passèrent dans le silence le plus total avant que le directeur de l'Organisation ne se décide à donner son avis.

"Les paroles conviennent. Ce n'est ni trop recherché, ni trop fleur bleue. Ca convient parfaitement à la jeune génération. En revanche, j'aimerais me faire un avis sur la partie instrumentale. Saix, va chercher la guitare. Dans le placard, à gauche."

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Il apporta une guitare en plastique bleu à l'esthétique irréprochable. A défaut d'être de bonne qualité, elle semblait plutôt belle. Saix tendit l'instrument à Axel avant de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

"A vous l'honneur."

Le roux attrapa la guitare sans rien dire et l'examina avec respect. Même si elle n'était qu'en plastique, elle avait dû coûter un certain prix. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour en avoir une comme ça… Mais si tout se passait bien, des guitares, ils pourraient en avoir, et des bien plus jolies que celle-là. A cette pensée, Axel sourit intérieurement. Il vérifia que la guitare était bien accordée avant de commencer à jouer l'air qu'il avait déjà mémorisé. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.

"Ca ira." déclara Xemnas, une fois que les derniers accords eurent fini de résonner dans la pièce.

"J'en conclus donc que nous faisons à présent officiellement partie de l'Organisation XIII ?" demanda Riku, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

"En effet. Et je permets aussi à votre manager, Mr Xigbar, de continuer à s'occuper de vous."

Xigbar se tourna vers eux et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sora, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il leva le pouce en signe de victoire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"C'est parfait." commença Riku en s'inclinant légèrement. "Merci beaucoup."

"C'est moi qui vous remercie." répondit le directeur, comme si ces quelques mots lui brulaient la gorge. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait féliciter les autres… "De plus, j'aime voir de jeunes garçons comme vous prendre autant soin de leur groupe. Vous n'avez que quinze ans, et pourtant vous êtes le plus responsable ici. " Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Axel qui comprit très bien le sous-entendu. "Vous avez toutes les qualités pour un être un bon leader. C'est de gens comme vous dont nous avons besoin."

Les joues du chanteur prirent une jolie teinte écarlate. Gêné, il s'inclina de nouveau.

"Merci." répéta-t-il.

Xemnas lui adressa un signe poli de la tête, signifiant qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire et que ce n'était pas uniquement dans le but de le flatter. Le directeur n'était pas un homme qui complimentait les autres sans raisons.

"Saix. La guitare. Range-la." ordonna-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son subordonné. Celui-ci reprit l'instrument des mains d'Axel et le remit à sa place dans le placard.

_"Il le prend pour son chien ou quoi ?"_ pensa le roux en suivant tristement la guitare des yeux.

"Vous pouvez disposer." ajouta-t-il enfin à l'adresse des quatre garçons. "Je vais régler les détails concernant vote prochain concert avec votre manager, il vous expliquera ensuite. Ravi de vous avoir revus."

"Tout le plaisir était pour nous." lui assura Riku en se levant. Axel, Roxas et Sora l'imitèrent.

Ils sortirent de la pièce tandis que Xemnas venait d'entamer une conversation animée avec Xigbar, les paroles de leur nouvelle chanson en main.

Après cette courte entrevue, les garçons décidèrent d'aller boire un coup quelque part. Axel et Roxas sourirent en reconnaissant le lieu où ils étaient déjà venus quelques jours plutôt, l'un avec plus de retenue que l'autre. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent des boissons chaudes. Ils passèrent quelques heures à parler, confortablement assis près de la fenêtre. Ils s'imaginèrent la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir après le lancement de leur carrière et ne comptèrent même pas les heures qui défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Finalement, la sonnerie du portable de Riku les sortit de leur torpeur. Il était déjà vingt heures.

"Allo ?"

"Riku ? C'est Xigbar." fit la voix grave de leur manager à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ah, c'est t - "

Mais le borgne ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son téléphone à l'instant même où finissait sa conversation avec Xemnas, il ne pouvait plus se retenir à présent.

"C'est fantastique !" s'exclama-t-il, visiblement excité. "Vous avez un concert dans deux jours. Dans DEUX jours !"

"Ah ? Vraiment ?" demanda Riku. Son visage s'illumina tandis que les trois autres musiciens le regardaient, intrigués.

"Oui. Une première partie. Encore les Flower Boys. Et toujours au zénith d'Illusiopolis. C'est leur dernier concert ici avant qu'ils partent en mini-tournée dans la région. Et ensuite vous avez une date dans cinq jours, c'est une sorte de petit festival pour faire la promotion de tous les nouveaux groupes de l'Organisation XIII. C'est très populaire chez les jeunes filles de votre âge. Vous allez avoir la côte en un rien de temps. Xemnas a déjà choisi parmi vos compositions celles que vous aurez à interpréter. Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire. On se voit demain pour tout mettre au point. Bye, les vedettes."

Et il raccrocha sans même laisser à Riku le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. L'argenté haussa les épaules et rangea son portable dans sa poche, avant de s'empresser de tout expliquer aux autres.

* * *

N/A : Voilà, j'avais dit avant dimanche, et il est dimanche, j'ai respecté mes délais. XD (pour une fois..) Mais je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... Et je commence de plus en plus à trouver que mon style d'écriture n'est pas fait pour les fics à chapitre. (j'espère que j'arriverais mieux à m'adapter avec le temps \o/) D'ailleurs, vous avez pu voir que j'ai fait de la pub pour un DVD qu'Axel achètera et qui aura un petit rôle plus tard... Alors qu'au début c'était juste pour allonger le chapitre, haha. Voilà, voilà... Et merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews pour ma première fic à chapitre ici. :)

* * *


	12. Troubles

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

_( Grand ) Petit mot de l'auteur & remerciements, car que je vous aime tous :_ Et voilà ! J'ai eu la foi hier soir, et j'ai tapé ce qu'il me manquait, comme la grande fille responsable que je suis \o/ Et puis j'étais pas mal inspirée parce que je voulais absolument écrire une scène... que je n'ai finalement pas écrite, et que je réserve pour le prochain chapitre, histoire de me motiver comme il faut, pour me remettre à R,L&T et pour poster au minimum un chapitre par mois. Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus de temps pour ce que j'écris, étant donné qu'il me restait un peu plus de la moitié à faire hier soir, et que j'ai terminé assez facilement. Voilà, voilà... Bon après, un grand merci aux anonymes qui suivent ma fic et que je n'ai jamais vraiment remercié X) Et puis encore à tous les autres aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'espère que je n'aurai pas perdu quelques lecteurs en chemin avec ma lenteur. Merci également merci de m'avoir rassurée la dernière fois, quand j'ai eu de gros doutes sur mon style d'écriture ( qui est trop peurfect en fait MDR nan mais vous aviez raison, il convient aussi bien que d'autres à une fic à chapitre ), genre j'me remet en question pour qu'on me dise que j'écris bien. C'était pas le but, mais j'suis contente de vos réactions. :)

Et pour finir, un big thankiou de la life à Roxasette ( vous devriez tous lui faire un gros bisou ) qui m'a donné la force de continuer hier soir sur msn, avec ses jolis dessins et sa petite bouille adorable. Je t'aime, ma sale pioute. \o/

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 12 : Troubles**

**

* * *

  
**

Après l'annonce de la date de leur second concert, Roxas et Sora étaient rentrés chez eux excités comme des puces. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que leur carrière débute aussi vite. Quand ils avaient acceptés de rejoindre les Simili, les deux frères avaient juste imaginé que c'était pour s'amuser. Pour passer le temps, entre copains, et rêver de grandes scènes sans néanmoins jamais les atteindre. Une échappatoire, qui leur permettrait de fuir leur vie, trop lassante à leur goût. C'était tout.

Mais ils avaient eut de la chance. Beaucoup trop de chance, peut-être.

Sora ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, ou du moins ne le montrait pas, mais Roxas se sentait anxieux. Il avait peur que ce rêve ne se transforme bien trop vite en cauchemar. Si bien qu'il ne cessa pas de ruminer toute la soirée. Et même après une nuit pour se remettre de ses émotions, ses inquiétudes ne se dissipèrent pas.

Les Simili passèrent le jour suivant à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. A la fin de la journée, Riku n'avait même plus de voix à force d'avoir trop chanté, Roxas ressentait des élancements dans les bras, et quant à Axel et Sora, ils avaient les mains dans un sale état. Mais ils étaient tous satisfaits. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'affirmer dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur. A présent, tout était joué. Ils avaient remporté un franc succès lors de la première partie des Flower Boys, et ils étaient conscients que de par leur physique et leur style, ils n'auraient aucun mal à charmer plus encore le public.

C'est donc confiant qu'ils allèrent se coucher, pour cependant se réveiller moins légers que la veille. Roxas et Sora avaient encore décidé d'élire domicile chez les deux autres frères ( ou plutôt Axel les y avait obligés ), et ils purent donc se réconforter mutuellement en attendant le soir, en regardant un bon film.

Les quatre garçons émergèrent aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, pour deux d'entre eux à cause d'un hurlement strident et aigu.

"Merde, c'était quoi ça ?" fit Riku d'une voix pâteuse en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

"Sais pas." lui répondit la voix endormie de Sora, que l'argenté trouva bien trop proche pour provenir du sol. Mais il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour faire le lien entre cette voix à ses côtés et le corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix d'un Roxas visiblement énervé ne retentisse à nouveau. Effectivement, le cri ne provenait de nul autre que lui.

"Axel ! Je t'ai dit non, c'est non ! Va-t-en !"

Une autre voix, moins forte cette fois, et légèrement étouffée. Riku parvint seulement à déchiffrer les mots " douche " et " toi ". Puis le blond hurla une nouvelle fois un "Non !" retentissant et l'appartement redevint silencieux.

L'argenté soupira, blasé.

Moins d'une minute après, Sora, qui s'était rendormi aussi vite qu'il s'était éveillé, passa un bras autour de la taille du chanteur et l'attira encore plus à lui. Il enfoui la tête dans ses cheveux argentés, parfumés à l'orange, et les huma inconsciemment. Riku mit quelques secondes avant de s'en apercevoir, mais ne manqua pas de se relever brusquement une fois sorti de sa torpeur. Le châtain, pas décontenancé le moins du monde, se roula en boule, la respiration toujours aussi régulière.

_"Ah... C'était ça le truc chaud contre moi..."_

Riku le contempla quelques instants avant de se rallonger.

Apparemment, Sora avait encore eut quelques problèmes nocturnes, mais il n'avait pas attendu la permission pour le rejoindre cette-fois ci. Un sourire attendrissant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna du côté où se trouvait le châtain et remit une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue blanche. A le voir ainsi, il ressemblait à un petit garçon dont l'innocence et la joie de vivre triompheraient de tous les obstacles. Comme un héro de dessin animé. L'argenté sourit de nouveau à cette pensée. Il se pencha et tapota légèrement l'épaule de son ami tout en lui murmurant qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Après maints gémissements censés attiser la pitié de son bourreau ( en l'occurrence, Riku ), Sora s'éveilla tant bien que mal.

"Mmh… Quelle heure il est ?" brailla-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

Riku jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil matin.

"Neuf heures et demi."

"Il est tôt…"

"Effectivement. Mais comme tu as pu l'entendre, Axel et Roxas sont déjà debout." ironisa l'argenté.

Sora gloussa, puis s'extirpa du lit d'un bond. Il fit quelques pas, manqua au passage de trébucher, mais se rattrapa à la poignée de la porte, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ?" entendit-il l'autre garçon demander depuis la cuisine.

Evidemment. Il avait faim.

Le chanteur poussa ses draps et sa couverture par terre avant de se lever, de bailler, et de s'étirer. Il rejoignit Sora, qui se tenait debout près du frigo, sans néanmoins avoir osé l'ouvrir. Cette attitude arracha un ricanement au plus grand. Il sortit pour lui les aliments du réfrigérateur, et prépara le petit déjeuner, tandis que Sora mettait la table sous son ordre. Ce dernier s'assit ensuite sur une chaise en attendant que son ami, qui était en train de faire chauffer du chocolat, ait fini, puis ils entamèrent tous deux un bon petit déjeuner. Axel les rejoignit au bout de dix minutes environ, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, ce qui ne préoccupa pas plus les deux autres garçons, plongé dans une enthousiaste conversation sur leur concert à venir. Au grand dam du roux d'ailleurs, qui avait espéré réussir à faire rougir Sora. Il se joignit cependant bien vite à leur conversation, tout en finissant le paquet de croissants froids.

Quand Roxas eut fini sa douche, il les trouva tous les trois en train de glander dans le salon, la nourriture encore sur la table. Il décréta qu'il n'avait pas faim et débarrassa le petit déjeuner, puis fit la vaisselle. Il était encore anxieux, et le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit n'avait rien arrangé. Il soupira.

Une fois ses tâches ménagères accomplies, le batteur s'allongea sur le canapé, rompu. Il passa d'ailleurs le reste de la matinée dessus.

Les quatres garçons avaient rendez-vous avec leur manager devant le zénith en début d'après-midi.

* * *

Le concert se déroula très vite. Trop vite aux yeux des Simili. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir les Flower Boys, tôt dans l'après-midi, juste avant de commencer leurs répétitions. Les trois autres musiciens avaient tout juste fini de s'entraîner quand ils avaient enfin pu avoir la salle, et ils avaient seulement eut le temps de leur parler quelques secondes. Assez néanmoins pour permettre à Marluxia de continuer son harcèlement sexuel envers Sora à l'aide de regards évocateurs et d'une main un peu trop baladeuse au goût de Riku. Ensuite, les Simili avaient répété machinalement toute l'après-midi , et avaient notamment repéré quelques visages familiers parmi les techniciens. Puis l'heure du concert était rapidement arrivée. Une fois de plus, ils avaient bien chauffé la salle. Et pour finir en beauté, Riku n'avait pas manqué d'annoncer qu'ils se trouveraient bientôt au festival des nouveaux " bébés " de l'Organisation XIII. C'avait été facile, amusant, parfait. Mais trop court. Et sans l'adrénaline de la première fois.

"C'est normal, ça vous passera." affirma Axel alors qu'ils en discutaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer à pied pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

"On a pas déjà pris la grosse tête alors ?" plaisanta Roxas, tentant tant bien que mal de dissiper son malaise.

Le roux pouffa et passa sa main libre, celle qui ne tenait l'étui dans lequel était rangée sa guitare, sur son épaule. Il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Ne t'en fais pas _mon chéri_." murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Le batteur s'empourpra et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant que les deux garçons ne commencent à rire de bon cœur.

Axel devait avoir un don, pensait Roxas. Celui d'être capable de balayer d'un revers de la main la moindre de ses inquiétudes, le moindre de ses soucis.

Cependant, Riku et Sora restèrent interdits à cet échange. Eux aussi, ils l'avaient ressenti, cette sensation que tout s'était déroulé bien trop rapidement. Et cela les turlupinait outre-mesure. Leur silence pesant ne fit que recommencer à inquiéter Roxas, qui frissonna et se colla contre le roux sans s'en rendre compte. Axel grogna bruyamment et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

"Oh, les gars, vous êtes lourds à la fin." fit-il à l'adresse des deux muets. "Dites quelque chose."

"Quelque chose ?" osa poliment Sora, ses prunelles d'un bleu océan profond ne quittant pas une seconde le visage tordu par l'inquiétude de Riku.

"Très drôle." grogna le guitariste, et Roxas gémit théâtralement, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Se détachant doucement du blond, sans avoir oublié de lui donner une petite tape derrière la nuque, Axel s'approcha de son frère et l'enlaça par derrière. Ce dernier buta net et s'arrêta, bientôt imité par Sora et Roxas qui avaient suivi la scène comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti, mal à l'aise, chacun pour une raison différente néanmoins.

Le roux nicha sa tête dans les cheveux argents de Riku, et Roxas baissa les yeux sous le coup d'une intense bouffée de jalousie. Le châtain ne prit même pas cette peine. On aurait même pu dire qu'il souriait.

"Lâche-moi." protesta mollement l'argenté.

"Pas tant que tu ne me feras pas un beau sourire, pour changer."

Riku tiqua et se mordit la lèvre dans l'espoir de se calmer, en vain. Il balança un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère, qui desserra son étreinte sous le coup de la douleur. Le chanteur se dégagea et marmonna un vague "Je t'avais prévenu." avant d'attraper Sora par un bout de sa veste et de continuer son chemin.

Roxas offrit un sourire maladroit à Axel quand celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil ébahit. En effet, le chanteur n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière avec lui. Même en public, il avait toujours succombé aux petites pauses câlins du roux. Avec réticence, certes, mais quand même. Le guitariste se passa une main dans les cheveux, tendu, avant de passer à nouveau un bras autour des épaules du blond. Il aurait tout le temps de régler ses comptes avec Riku une fois à la maison.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils durent cependant se séparer. Axel et Riku laissèrent les deux autres frères à l'arrêt de bus qui les conduirait chez eux, avant d'attendre eux même leur propre bus quelques mètres plus loin. Le trajet des deux garçons aux yeux émeraude se fit dans le silence.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et l'argenté fila directement à la douche. Conscient qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou à la porte de la salle de bain, Axel décréta que c'était le meilleur moment pour venir lui parler.

Il déposa sa guitare dans sa chambre, attendit quelques instants en se contemplant dans le miroir de l'entrée, puis se décida à entrer dans la salle d'eau. Riku l'attendait, encore entièrement vêtu, appuyé contre les la porte de la douche.

"Je m'en doutais." répondit-il au regard interrogateur que lui lançait son frère. "Tu m'as déjà fait le coup."

Le roux haussa les épaules, et, en à peine trois enjambées, se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de Riku. Il appuya une main contre la paroi de la cabine douche, au dessus de la tête de l'argenté.

"Ecoute." s'empressa de dire Riku, tandis qu'il plaçait ses paumes sur le torse du roux pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus encore. "Je suis plus un gosse. T'as pas besoin de venir me réconforter dès qu'il y a un truc qui me préoccupe."

Axel le contempla, surpris. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Tout comme il ne l'avait jamais repoussé avec autant de vigueur qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, remarque. Il grimaça. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte, ces derniers temps, que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère, mais il n'avait pas voulu y prêter plus attention. Quelle grossière erreur de sa part.

"Nous sommes frères, c'est normal." finit-il par répliquer.

Riku devint écarlate.

"Il n'est pas question de ça ! Tu crois que me rouler des pelles et me tripoter comme une de tes conquêtes d'un soir, ça fait très fraternel, peut-être ?! Je sais que c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je suis sûr tu y penses encore. A ce jour là. Avec lui. Mais c'est bon maintenant, c'est du passé !" s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Contrairement à toute attente, Axel éclata de rire. Bien. Changement de tactique.

Il attrapa le menton de Riku et approcha son visage du sien.

"Du passé, hein ? Regarde-toi. Tu n'es même pas encore capable de prononcer son prénom, après tant d'années. Je ne parle bien sûr pas de tes gémissements nocturnes."

Offusqué, le plus jeune tenta de détourner la tête, mais le guitariste le tenait trop bien.

"Tu vois, tu y penses encore. Tu n'oublieras jamais. Tu ne peux pas."

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, hésitant. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Axel.

"Mais moi, à force, je pourrai peut-être t'aider à l'oublier. Je suis ton grand frère, Riku, et je t'aime. Plus que tout au…"

Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il le gifla violemment, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le roux lâcha tant bien que mal sa mâchoire, et le chanteur se laissa glisser au sol. Il replia ses genoux contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

"Va-t-en !" aboya-t-il à l'adresse son frère. Ce dernier ne broncha pas.

Alors finalement, ce qu'il avait inconsciemment tant redouté venait d'arriver. Le jour où Riku déciderait de l'abandonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. Il n'avait plus que lui. Il voulait seulement le protéger. Il voulait réussir là où il avait autrefois faillit. Il ne s'y prenait certes pas de la bonne façon, mais au fond, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait le garder à ses côtés. Et il avait espéré, secrètement, désespérément, que son frère finirait par tomber amoureux de lui. Pendant si longtemps, il avait prié… Axel ne pouvait décidément pas s'arrêter là.

Il s'accroupi face à Riku et attrapa ses poignets, avant de les plaquer contre la cabine de douche et de s'emparer violemment de ses lèvres, salées par les larmes que ce dernier venait de verser.

Sans douceur, il inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui étouffa un petit cri. L'argenté frissonna. Encore. Axel allait encore recommencer. Il allait essayer de l'amadouer avec ses caresses et ses écoeurants baisers. Et lui même allait céder. Encore.

Non.

Cette fois-ci, il allait y mettre un terme. Souffrir d'avantage ne le mènerait à rien. Il devait oublier. Et pour cela, Axel devait s'effacer. Même si c'était son frère, même s'il l'aimait comme tel, et même s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger ses bras, Riku donna un coup de genou dans les jambes du roux. Axel perdit l'équilibre et, par conséquent, le lâcha, pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

"Ca suffit." trancha l'argenté. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui attrapa les poignets de son frère pour le maintenir en place. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes et le poussa en arrière. La tête du roux se cogna contre les carreaux froids de la salle de bain, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

Riku ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer mais parvint tout de même à maitriser sa voix pour continuer.

"Arrête. Comporte-toi normalement. Comme un frère normal. Ne m'embrasse plus jamais. Ne me touche plus de cette façon. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Nouvel éclat de la part du roux. Le chanteur le toisa, interloqué.

"Tu ne comprends pas." asséna Axel.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas à la fin ?! C'est toi qui…"

"Non. Riku, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? De Séphiroth. De son sourire si gentil. Oui… Et de ses mains sur ta peau. De ses de mains sur toi. Quand tu te regardes dans une glace, tu peux encore les imaginer, j'ai raison ? Ca te brûle. Ca fait mal, hein ? Et ça ne s'effacera pas."

Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent sous le coup de la frayeur. Il la revoyait, cette scène, qui se jouait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars. Là, sous ses yeux, alors que la voix rauque de son frère semblait se faire un plaisir à lui rappeler son supplice. Ces grands doigts fins sur son corps de gamin, et son regard. Son regard différent, son regard féroce, meurtrier…

Face à l'expression de l'argenté, le guitariste sourit.

"Oui, tu le sens encore. Tu le sens encore en toi, j'ai raison ? Tu avais confiance en lui, il t'a trahi. Moi, je ne te trahirai jamais. Mais tu ne veux pas comprendre que si j'agis ainsi, c'est pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu sois heureux. Avec moi comme seul protecteur. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu comprends, maintenant ?"

Pour son bien, hein ? Riku fut choqué. Horriblement choqué par les propos que tenait l'autre garçon. Et Séphiroth, qui ne cessait de l'abuser dans sa tête, le souvenir de toutes les fois où Axel l'avait touché, embrassé, regardé avec ces yeux qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de son violeur… Pour son bien ! Quelle connerie.

Il avait envie de hurler, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais même le cri le plus strident du monde ne réussirait pas à refléter ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la douleur qu'il éprouvait actuellement.

Ses larmes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Il gémit, suffoca.

Et puis plus rien.

Un instant, il eut l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne la sentait plus. Ses yeux devinrent secs. Son esprit, vide. Comme s'il s'était déconnecté. Comme si son enfer était trop grand pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter tel quel.

Le roux réagit derechef à l'absence de réaction de son frère. Il croisa son regard, qu'il n'avait pas osé soutenir tandis qu'il l'assassinait par les mots, mais ne rencontra que deux pupilles ternes. Il tenta de bouger le poignet. Riku ne mettait plus aucune force à le retenir prisonnier. Il leva le bras et essuya les dernières larmes qui restaient sur le visage de son frère.

"Riku ?"

L'argenté tressaillit au son de sa voix. Simple réaction corporelle. Sa conscience n'était déjà plus là. Mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette voix, et de la dangereuse chaleur que dégageait son propriétaire. D'instinct, il lâcha Axel et se releva. Il fit quelques pas, tituba, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il accéléra le pas dans le couloir, pour finalement s'enfuir de l'appartement en courant. Son corps frissonna lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, qu'il claqua derrière lui. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt, et la nuit était particulièrement froide. Mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Pour l'instant, il avait juste assez d'esprit pour savoir qu'il devait fuir. Loin. Courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que son théâtre mental s'arrête pour de bon, ou ne finisse par le consumer entièrement.

* * *

Sora était confortablement allongé dans son lit à baldaquin, trop grand et bien trop vide à son goût, quand un Roxas affolé pénétra dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement, tout en dévisageant curieusement frère, heureux d'avoir un peu d'animation.

Le blond s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait dévalé les escaliers quand Tidus, leur jeune majordome, l'avait poliment hélé pour qu'il vienne prendre l'appel d'Axel, et avait dû les remonter tout aussi vite, pour annoncer la nouvelle à Sora, dont la chambre se trouvait au troisième étage de leur charmante maison. Bien trop vaste cependant pour deux adolescents et quelques domestiques.

Roxas s'assit sur le matelas, face à son frère, qui attendait toujours qu'il lui annonce ce qu'il venait faire dans sa chambre.

"Axel a appelé." attaqua le plus âgé, sans s'encombrer des habituelles politesses qui constituaient son éducation de gosse de riche, et qu'il avait du sans cesse pratiquer devant leurs parents, même avec son cadet. "Riku est parti. Et Axel ne sait pas où il est allé. Ils se sont disputés."

Le châtain leva un sourcil. Disparu ?

"Il se disait que tu saurais peut-être où il avait pu aller."

Sora se gratta la nuque. Comment le saurait-il, lui, qui ne connaissait Riku que depuis peu, alors que même son propre frère n'en avait aucune idée ?

"Il demandait aussi si Riku t'avait contacté."

Le bassiste secoua la tête négativement, avant de se lever et d'enfiler des chaussures qui traînaient au pied de son lit. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis s'arrêta, indécis, et se tourna vers Roxas.

"Je… Je vais le chercher." bégaya-t-il à son adresse, pour comme confirmer sa décision à voix haute.

Un petit hoquet s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses ça que je t'en ai parlé. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant." répliqua-t-il.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Roxas ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il agisse aussi promptement.

"Bien sûr." ironisa Sora avant de partir en courant. "A plus tard !" lança-t-il à son frère tout en dévalant les marches de leur immense escalier en marbre, comme l'autre garçon précédemment.

"Fais attention !" cria le batteur depuis la chambre, avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de fermer les paupières, songeur.

Dans sa course folle pour sortir de la maison, le châtain bouscula une des femmes de ménage, Selphie, qui s'offusqua au passage du fait qu'il sorte si tard. Mais Sora n'y prêta pas attention, et enfila un manteau fourré suspendu au porte-manteau de l'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit froide. Elle n'était pas sa mère, après tout. Et il était clair que sa génitrice, où qu'elle soit, en train de se dorer tranquillement la pilule quelque part au soleil, ou bien encore trop accaparée par son travail, comme toujours, n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il devait retrouver Riku, et vite. Pas qu'il ressente le besoin excessif de le savoir sain et sauf, mais il devait le faire. Pas pour soulager sa conscience non plus. Juste parce qu'il devait cet inattendu événement venant briser sa routine quotidienne à l'argenté, une fois encore. Et peut-être pour une autre raison, s'avoua-t-il. Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il connaissait l'amour. Sa définition exacte dans les énormes livres philosophiques qu'il avait du engloutir alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et bien sûr, le désir qui va avec. Il avait bien évidemment tenté de faire comprendre à Riku ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce dernier n'avait aparemment pas encore compris. Pourtant, le châtain avait désespérement tenté de faire tomber dans ses filets. Pour qu'il lui raconte tout. Sa souffrance, son chagrin. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Riku était tel qui l'était. Et il voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi ce dernier lui faisait un tel effet.

Sora n'était pas un garçon idiot, et encore moins un innocent, comme il le laissait souvent paraître. Il avait certes ce côté un peu gamin, qu'il avait dû taire dans son enfance et qui remontait souvent à la surface, et cette peur vertigineuse du noir, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Cela dit, le fait qu'on le prenne pour un parfait imbécile ne le gênait pas outre-mesure et était plutôt utile pour se sortir de situations embarrassantes. Comme quand il avait enlacé Riku un matin dans la cuisine, avant de l'embrasser innocement sur la joue, tel un mignon petit gamin. Ou encore comme lors de leur première rencontre, où il avait joué le timide, pour camoufler les réelles émotions qui venaient de naître en lui.

Alors il avançait, sous la neige qui venait juste de commencer à tomber sous la forme de flocons parfaitement dessinés. Il courait Dieu seul sait où, mais il gagnait du terrain, rapidement, prêtant un oeil peu attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lui et son frère habitaient juste à la sortie d'Illusiopolis, dans l'unique quartier des gens ayant les moyens de se payer une ( grande, cela va sans dire ) maison alors que la ville était presque entièrement composée de buildings qui semblaient sans cesse gagner en hauteur.

Il ne savait pas exactement où chercher Riku. Il ne connaissait rien des lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et quand bien même, étant donné que l'argenté devait être sacrément dérouté pour s'être enfui comme ça, il était bien possible que ce dernier ne sache pas réellement où il se trouvait lui-même.

Sora soupira, dépité, sans toutefois cesser de courir. Un flocon de neige ayant réussi à se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements le fit frissonner alors qu'il passait dans un quartier particulièrement mal famé.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur Riku, ni même eut le temps de faire le tour complet de la ville. Découragé, il donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle non loin de là. Il était certain en partant de chez lui qu'il ne le trouverait pas simplement en claquant des doigts, mais c'était tout de même rageant. Il couru encore un peu, plus pour se défouler qu'autre chose, avant de s'arrêter net devant un imposant panneau publicitaire, le dépassant de quelques bons mètres. Il leva la tête pour contempler plus en détail l'affiche géante, sans doute crée par l'Organisation XIII, et destinée à promouvoir les Flower Boys. Dessus, Marluxia paraissait bien plus sérieux que d'habitude. Quant aux deux autres, Vexen et Xaldin, ils dégageaient exactement la même chose qu'à l'accoutumée. A savoir, dans l'ordre évidemment, une confiance en soi abusive et une telle impression de puissance que c'en était étouffant.

Le châtain partit d'un rire franc, et sourit en se remémorant ses, peu nombreuses, rencontres avec les trois hommes. Les avances de Marluxia lui plaisaient bien plus qu'il n'osait le prétendre, ainsi que la jalousie de Riku qui allait bien évidemment de paire.

Un braillement sonore coupa toutefois ses réflexions. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, à savoir une ruelle non loin de là. Il s'approcha lentement, et fut bousculé par une furie russe alors qu'il allait s'engager dans la petite avenue. Cette dernière fit un joli vol plané au sol. Par politesse, Sora lui tendit une main, qu'elle n'attrapa pas pour se relever. Le jeune garçon la détailla longuement. C'était une fille, comme son timbre de voix l'indiquait. Ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux du châtain étaient mis en valeur par l'éclat de la lune. Son regard pétillant vrilla celui du bassiste, peu avant qu'un sourire absolument charmant ne se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner, apparemment satisfaite, et de continuer son chemin. Sora observa sa fine silhouette disparaître dans la nuit, puis se décida enfin à aller voir ce qui avait pu lui arracher un cri aussi puissant.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à l'obscurité omniprésente de cette rue si étroite, et ne fut néanmoins pas surpris de trouver une forme recroquevillée sur les pavés. Il pensa tout d'abord à un clochard avant de remarquer une masse de cheveux argentés dépassant du corps roulé en boule, que la lune éclairait furtivement.

"Trouvé."

Le châtain esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de s'accroupir aux côté de son ami. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et fut forcé de constater que celui-ci avait la peau brulante, en dépit du fait qu'il soit peu vêtu. Il releva son menton à l'aide son pouce, et se figea instantanément en rencontrant son regard morne à faire pâlir un mort. Il retint un gémissement en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Jamais encore il n'avait croisé de regard aussi vide. Cependant, Riku ne semblait même pas être évanoui ni quoi que ce soit. Il était juste… inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, pensa Sora. La dispute qu'il avait eut avec son frère avait dû être particulièrement sérieuse pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil.

Le bassiste passa une main distraite sur la joue de l'argenté. Il redessina le contour de ses lèvres gelées par le froid, avant de réduire la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Cependant, à quelques millimètres à peine de la bouche de l'argenté, dont l'haleine se mélangeant à celle de Sora était agréablement parfumée à la menthe, il s'arrêta. Même si Riku ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas, faire cela trahirait son attitude de gentil petit garçon, qu'il ne prenait néanmoins plus la peine de protéger depuis longtemps tellement elle était naturelle pour lui, mais qui pourrait très certainement être compromise par un acte aussi stupide que d'embrasser l'autre garçon. Et puis, le châtain avait l'étrange conviction que faire cela ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de Riku. D'autant plus que ça ressemblait très fortement à ce qu'aurait fait Axel dans ce genre de situation.

Vaincu, Sora passa une main sous le bras de Riku et le fit tenir debout tant bien que mal. Toutefois, le ramener jusqu'à chez lui comme cela prendrait un temps fou, et il n'avait aucune intention de le reconduire chez Axel. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à appeler son chauffeur personnel depuis son portable. Il l'attendit à quelques mètres de la ruelle, assit avec Riku, toujours aussi hagard, sur les marches du centre commercial d'Illusiopolis.

"Sephiroth..." entendit-il le chanteur murmurer au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes s'étant déroulées dans le silence le plus complet.

Encore ce prénom. Sora serra les poings. Qui pouvait donc bien être ce type ? Il se souvint vaguement avoir eut un voisin portant le même nom à l'époque. Un homme qui les avaient emmenés plusieurs fois au parc, Roxas et lui. Jusqu'à ce que leurs parents leur interdisent de le fréquenter, évidemment. Le châtain grimaça au souvenir de ses géniteurs, mais redevint aussitôt serein à l'instant où Riku gémit son nom, sans doute en proie à un important conflit inférieur. Son nom qu'il venait de prononcer avec tant de douceur et de désespoir. Le bassiste caressa le front blanc de l'autre garçon. Dès que l'argenté irait mieux, il devrait quelques explications à Sora...

* * *

N/A : Alors, pas trop déçues ? J'ai mis 3000 ans pour faire chapitre exactement de la même taille que les autres, et j'ai complétement abrégé le concert ( comme ça vous avez encore l'impression que ça se passe plus vite \o/ ). Et puis... Dark Sora X) Le petit gamin perfide. Vous aviez déjà pu remarquer qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'il le paraissait dans un certain ascenseur, et bien maintenant, vous pouvez en être sûres et certaines. Ca fait un peu OOC, étant donné que le vrai Sora est légèrement un abruti sur les bords, mais bon, j'ai pas non plus vraiment respecté le caractère de tout le monde depuis le début.


	13. Love is sun Or poison ?

_Disclaimer :_ Not mine.

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy**

**Chapitre 13 : Love is sun... Or poison ?  
**

**

* * *

**

Sora ramena Riku chez lui sans peine, avec l'assistance de Cloud, son chauffeur. Ce dernier se comportait néanmoins plus comme un grand frère envers le châtain, et le plus petit fut ravi quand l'adulte accepta de l'aider sans lui poser trop de questions.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de faire quelques pas, une fois entrés dans le manoir de la famille du bassiste, que déjà une foule de domestiques (bon, d'accord, seulement cinq ou six) se ruaient sur eux, lançant des coups d'œil peu amènes à l'argenté. Sora les rassura en leur répétant une bonne dizaine de fois que tout allait bien, et demanda à ce qu'on emmène Riku dans sa chambre. Selphie trouva cependant préférable de l'installer dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, ce que le châtain fut bien forcé d'accepter après quelques minutes d'intense harcèlement.

Il laissa donc son ami au bon soin de ses domestiques pour aller avertir son frère qu'il était de retour. Ce dernier devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre… Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Quand Sora revint dans sa chambre, là où il avait laissé Roxas auparavant, il le trouva tout bonnement endormi. Roulé en boule, un oreiller en guise de doudou, la bouche grande ouverte. Juste comme un enfant. Le bassiste sourit face à ce charmant tableau et décida de laisser son aîné continuer sa nuit tranquillement.

Il alla faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain et enfila un pyjama, bleu nuit, en soie, avant de se brosser les dents. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il descendit dans les cuisines et grignota quelques gâteaux qui traînaient sur le buffet. A cette heure-ci, le chef cuisinier était déjà couché, et il dut se résoudre à préparer tout seul deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il fit donc bouillir de l'eau, mais manqua bêtement de se brûler au passage. Heureusement, Selphie ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour l'informer que Riku avait recouvré ses esprits et qu'il était probablement endormi. Elle aida au passage son jeune maître à préparer les boissons, et l'envoya sans plus attendre rejoindre le chanteur.

Sora hésita longuement devant la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il mourrait d'envie d'entendre ce qui s'était passé avec Axel, et pourquoi pas aussi d'apprendre aussi une partie du passé de l'argenté… Mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il devrait donc tenir sa langue, et attendre que le sujet vienne naturellement, que Riku accepte d'en parler.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir mis de côté la partie un peu trop curieuse de sa personnalité, il entra.

Il chassa les derniers domestiques encore présents dans la pièce et, une fois seul avec Riku, posa les tasses (un peu trop chaudes pour lui) sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit. Son ami avait les paupières closes, mais Sora était sûr qu'il était éveillé… Et qu'il allait mieux. Il était certain que si l'argenté rouvrait les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées par l'horreur auraient disparues.

Il observa Riku en silence. Ses longues mèches argentées éparpillées sur l'oreiller, ses longs cils, ses doigts fins, sa peau pâle, mise en valeur par l'éclatante lumière du lustre… Sora s'empressa d'ailleurs de se relever pour aller l'éteindre. L'éclat de la lune était bien suffisant, d'autant plus que le lit se situait juste sous la fenêtre.

Il revint à nouveau aux côtés de son ami, s'assit exactement au même endroit. Il continua à contempler Riku jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sora sourit et attrapa les tasses de chocolat chaud fumant. Il en tendit une à Riku. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, et l'accepta volontiers.

Le chanteur, encore à moitié dans les vapes, s'empressa de boire le liquide chaud. Il se brûla la langue, mais ses sens étaient encore trop engourdis pour qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il finit rapidement et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Il s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les paupières.

Sora, lui, mit plus de temps. Tout en buvant, il réfléchit à comment aborder _le_ sujet avec lui. Devait-il vraiment l'aborder, en fait ? Il n'était plus très sûr d'en avoir envie, maintenant qu'il se trouvait en présence de son ami... Il bu ce qui lui restait de chocolat d'une traite avant de déposer sa tasse aux côtés de celle de Riku.

Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot pendant au moins une minute, et Sora, ennuyé, décida finalement d'agir.

Il se pencha sur Riku, planta ses coudes des deux côtés de la tête de l'argenté. Ses cheveux châtains venaient caresser les joues pâles de son ami. Ils étaient si proches… Et pourtant, Sora ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. Pas d'infime sentiment romantique face à cette proximité, pas de rougissements incontrôlés, pas de soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il sourit, de son éternel sourire de gamin. Un sourire destiné à l'obscurité, légèrement incertain, perdu. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ?

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, car Riku venait d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières. Son regard émeraude, transperçant, était figé sur son ami, penché au dessus de lui. Sora rougit finalement, face à l'intensité de ces yeux un peu trop scrutateurs à son goût, mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Il soutint tant bien que mal le regard de son ami, iris contre iris, bleu contre vert.

En fait, ce fut Riku qui détourna les yeux en premier.

Le sourire du châtain s'étira encore plus. Il hésita un moment entre s'éloigner, afin d'entamer une conversation avec le chanteur, ou bien rester là, se blottir contre lui, le toucher, le palper, le sentir tout simplement vivant.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sora opta pour la seconde option. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le corps de son ami (qui poussa un gémissement inaudible à l'oreille humaine), sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son torse à moitié sur le sien. Sans aucune gène, le bassiste renifla le parfum du plus grand. L'odeur de la ville, de la neige, mélangée à celle d'orange du shampoing de Riku.

"Tu sens bon." Lui fit-il inutilement savoir.

L'argenté étouffa un petit rire devant cette innocente franchise.

"Merci."

La voix de Riku était normale, comme d'habitude, et Sora en fut soulagé. Le corps tiède de son ami sous le sien était agréable. D'ailleurs, le peu d'envie qu'il avait eut de lui demander comment il en été arrivé à devenir totalement apathique s'était envolé. Il voulait toujours savoir, au fond, par simple curiosité, mais il avait néanmoins peur qu'en parler réouvre les blessures de l'argenté. Qu'il le repousse, qu'il refuse de se confier à lui… Parfois, les gestes sont plus sûrs que les mots. Les mots peuvent blesser, atteindre le cœur des personnes, les déchirer. Ils sont cruels, blessants… Autant qu'ils peuvent être réconfortants. Les mots sont dangereux, surtout dans la bouche de deux adolescents comme eux, submergés par la douleur. Pour Riku, celle d'avoir été blessé dans sa fierté, celle d'avoir été humilié, celle d'avoir été à nouveau piétiné, par l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et pour Sora, celle, amère, de la désillusion, de tout avoir sans rien posséder réellement… Celle de la solitude.

Les mots font bien trop mal. Le silence est plus rassurant, parfois.

Ainsi, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bruit, excepté celui de leurs deux respirations régulières.

* * *

C'est aussi comme cela qu'ils se réveillèrent, exactement dans la même position. Sora fut le premier à émerger, et, décrétant qu'il avait froid, s'empressa de rejoindre Riku sous la couverture. Il se colla à nouveau contre lui et fut surpris quand ses mains caressèrent la peau du chanteur, alors qu'il y aurait dut y avoir du tissu à cet endroit là. Effectivement, l'argenté était torse-nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama appartenant à Roxas, et d'un boxer, sans aucun doute (mais Sora n'avait aucune intention de le vérifier). Sora tergiversa un moment, tenta de placer ses mains ailleurs que sur son ami, avant de finalement se résoudre à faire comme si l'argenté était habillé. Il étaient deux garçons après tout, non ? Et même si son ami ne le laissait pas indifférent, ce n'était de toute façon pas réciproque. Sans compter que Riku, plutôt long à la détente en certains cas, ne remarquerait sans doute pas l'ambiguïté de leur position... N'est-ce pas ?

Le châtain passa donc son bras autour de la taille de l'argenté et l'attira à lui. Manque de chance pour le plus petit, le chanteur choisit se moment pour se réveiller à son tour. Il ne bougea pas, ouvrit simplement les yeux, et croisa le regard azur du bassiste. Il mit quelques secondes à calculer qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, qu'il était à moitié nu et que son ami était pressé contre lui. Des bribes de la soirée lui revinrent. Axel, ses mots blessants, Sephiroth hantant son esprit, une fois encore, la déception, le vide, la fuite, et puis autre chose... Brillant, apaisant, comme un arc-en-ciel après la pluie. Deux iris bleutés, deux petites mains chaudes.

Il se souvint avoir retrouvé ses esprits dans cette chambre, avec quelques gens qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de s'affairer autour de lui. Il se souvint également de Sora, du chocolat chaud, de la manière dont ils s'étaient endormis. Et puis il y avait aussi ce rêve. Non pas celui de son agresseur, l'autre. Celui du garçon dont il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage. Il savait seulement qu'il avait les yeux bleus, un sourire innocent peint sur les lèvres (ou pas si innocent que ça, à la rigueur). Etant donné que Sora se trouvait juste en face de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire automatiquement le lien entre lui et le garçon de son rêve.

Ca ne pouvait pas être... Si... ? Mais pourquoi le rêvait-il mort ? Pourquoi à chaque fois ? ... Non. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ça soit le châtain. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Et puis penser à ça lui donnait le tournis. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Finalement, et contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Sora, l'argenté le repoussa doucement. Il n'était quand même pas idiot, même si ces temps-ci n'importe qui aurait put fortement en douter.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Riku transposant mentalement l'image d'Axel à celle de son ami. Ils étaient... Vraiment différents. Sora si calmant, Axel si... Enervant. Rien que le fait de penser à lui le mettait en rogne. A ce qu'il avait oser lui faire... Mais Sora, si mignon, bien qu'un peu étrange et difficile à cerner parfois... Sora était certainement ce qu'il lui fallait. Un remède contre le venin qu'avait répandu son frère dans ses veines. Il avait néanmoins l'impression que le châtain n'était pas qu'un antidote... Et qu'il pourrait très bientôt se transformer lui aussi en poison.

Riku était perfide, lâche. Il se servait en quelque sorte de son ami, et il en avait conscience. Mais... Il voulait juste échapper à cette réalité qui n'en finissait plus de le brimer... Et il n'y avait que Sora qui était pour l'instant parvenu à lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. L'argenté était sorti avec quelques filles dans le temps, mais bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais réussi à chasser de son esprit son passé trouble. Il avait aussi essayer les garçons, et avait découvert qu'il préférait ça, malgré tout. Mais aucun n'avait pu être à la hauteur. Et puis le bassiste était arrivé dans sa vie, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment, alors qu'il pensait être tombé dans les filets d'Axel, à la longue. Il l'avait sauvé, éblouit de son sourire enfantin. Il lui avait offert une issue, une échappatoire. Un autre monde, en si peu de temps.

Le coup de foudre ? Pas vraiment.

Pour Sora, c'était à peu près pareil. Riku était sa lumière, son espoir. Le seul être à avoir brisé sa routine quotidienne, insupportable. Celui qui avait des choses à cacher, celui qui souffrait plus que lui. Et pourtant, celui dont il ne voulait pas avoir pitié. Celui qui avait commencé à lui redonner petit à petit goût à la vie. Son soleil.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ou peut-être que si. Mais c'était plus comme... De la dépendance.

Un soleil, oui... Une fois qu'on s'est brûlé, on ne plus y revenir en arrière.

* * *

Roxas s'éveilla, allongé sur quelque chose de dur et froid, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. Il se tourna assez brusquement, et le regretta vite, car, il faut bien l'avouer, le carrelage n'est pas la matière la plus confortable au monde. Seulement, bien trop engourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il resta allongé là, sur le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, et il mit au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant d'être capable de distinguer correctement le plafond au dessus de lui. Il était tombé du lit… Encore. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi le lustre accroché au dessus de sa tête n'était pas celui de d'habitude ? Il n'était qu'à quatre branches, alors que le sien en possédait exactement six. Aussi, son lustre était serti de diamants, alors que, visiblement, celui-là semblait plutôt être orné par des rubis. La chaîne le retenant au plafond était également différente. Pourtant, l'objet ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait déjà vu, souvent...

Roxas se redressa soudainement, se déplaçant certainment quelques insignifiantes vertèbres, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre de Sora. C'était donc ça... Il soupira, puis se mit paresseusement debout. Il fit à peine quelques pas jusqu'au lit de son frère avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur celui-ci. La douceur de ce matelas, comparée à la dureté du sol, était plus qu'agréable.

Il attrapa un autre oreiller et le plaqua contre son ventre, prêt à s'endormir à nouveau. Néanmoins, les événements de la veille refaisant peu à peu surface dans son esprit, il décréta qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas.

Sora était-il rentré ? Riku allait-il bien ? Et Axel ?

Le blond bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il roula jusqu'à l'un des côtés du lit et balança ses jambes dans le vide en premier, pour se relever plus facilement. Il s'extirpa du lit et se mit difficilement debout sur ses pieds.

Il s'empressa alors de sortir de la chambre de son cadet (sans même prendre la peine de ramasser l'oreiller à terre) et traversa le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à descendre le couloir quand ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Selphie, qui était en train de remonter les marches. Cette dernière s'inclina devant lui.

"Maître... Vous sortez ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment.

En pyjama ? Roxas jeta un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements. Ah... Non. Il portait toujours son pantalon noir en cuir, son débardeur tout aussi noir et sa chemise blanche. Mais c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de se changer. Il s'était endormi comme une masse, dans une chambre qui n'était même pas la sienne, sûrement trop épuisé par les événements récents.

Le batteur fit non de la tête.

"Mon frère est-il revenu ?"

La servante acquiesça.

"Il est dans la chambre d'amis. Au fond du couloir, à gauche. Il y a aussi..."

Roxas ne la laissa pas finir et la remercia d'un signe de la main avant de partir en courant vers la pièce qu'elle venait de lui indiquer. Il ouvrit la porte sans même avoir frappé et entra, pour tomber nez à nez avec Sora, debout devant lui, s'apprêtant sans doute à sortir de la chambre. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Roxas le prit dans ses bras. Durant cette courte étreinte, il eut le loisir de remarquer Riku, allongé sous les couvertures du lit réservé aux invités.

Il se sépara de son frère et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Interrogea le blond tout en désignant le chanteur du menton.

"Mieux." Se contenta de répondre le plus petit, toujours souriant. "Tu ferais mieux d'avertir Axel. Dis lui aussi de ne pas venir à la maison, que Riku ne veut pas le voir." Ajouta-t-il.

"Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il ne voulait pas ?" Releva Roxas, incertain.

Sora secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Non. C'est moi qui te le dit."

Son frère resta incrédule un moment, mais la façon dont le châtain le poussa dans le couloir, avant de sortir à sa suite, ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix.

"Va chez eux, puisque tu es déjà habillé." Insista Sora tout en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Roxas voulut résister, se fit finalement une raison. Et puis, il allait pouvoir voir le roux, recoller les morceaux. Le consoler, sans doute.

Mais de quoi ?

"Au fait !" Fit-il soudain. "Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était pass..."

Sora lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

"Plus tard." Dit-il seulement. Il devança son frère et dévala les escaliers, avant de traverser le hall pour s'engouffrer dans le salon.

Bon, d'accord.

Le blond haussa les épaules et descendit à sa suite. Il enfila ses chaussures, soigneusement rangées dans un coin de l'entrée, et attrapa un manteau fourré. Il ignora royalement Selphie, qui lui demandait à nouveau s'il sortait, et s'engouffra dehors. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : seize heures trois. Et bien, il avait dormi longtemps... Il soupira et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour se réchauffer. Il arriva à temps pour ne pas devoir attendre un autre bus et grimpa dans celui qui était sur le point de partir.

Le blond sortit quelques munnies de sa poche et les donna au chauffeur. Il passa le ticket qu'il venait de recevoir dans la machine électronique prévue à cette effet, et s'installa dans le fond de l'appareil. Il avait eut de la chance et était tombé sur une ligne passant dans le quartier où résidaient Axel et Riku, il n'y avait donc aucun problème de ce côté là. Il serait chez les deux musiciens dans moins de vingt minutes.

Il se cala dans son siège et appuya son coude contre le rebord de la vitre. Il regarda sans grand intérêt le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il songea à Axel, et se surprit à apprécier le fait qu'il se soit disputé avec son frère. Cette jalousie était vraiment pitoyable, il le savait, mais... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce flot de sentiments nouveaux depuis qu'il avait rencontré le roux, ce flot se jetant directement dans l'océan de son cœur. C'était effrayant, mais Roxas avait toujours été du genre à se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, il n'en avait pas envie. Et seul quelques rares instants de lucidité le rattachaient encore à sa conscience.

Axel. Le bien trop entreprenant Axel, et ses manières sournoises, son sourire charmeur, ses cheveux flamboyant, sa voix rauque et agréable. Ce garçon qui ne se prend pas au sérieux, qui vit simplement dans l'instant présent.

Roxas secoua nerveusement la tête, et décida de se concentrer sur les immeubles qui se profilaient devant lui. Il passa un quart d'heure à tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il sortit du bus et, étant donné qu'il avait loupé l'arrêt le plus proche de l'appartement des deux autres musiciens, dut parcourir quelques rues pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver devant leur immeuble. Il monta les escaliers, situés à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, comme les issues de secours dans certains hôtels. Evidemment, il n'y avait que les appartements de prolétaires qui disposaient d'un tel système... Roxas frappa à la porte.

Moins de cinq secondes après, elle s'ouvrait déjà sur un Axel complètement décoiffé (pour changer) et visiblement stressé. Il sembla plutôt déçu en s'apercevant que le blond se trouvait devant lui. C'était Riku, celui qu'il voulait voir... Il lui sourit tout de même et le fit entrer. Roxas retira derechef son manteau et se dirigea vers le salon/salle à manger/cuisine. Il posa sa veste sur le canapé et s'assit lui même dessus.

Le roux ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Affichant un air décontracté, il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit. Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi Axel devait-il s'efforcer d'avoir l'air cool même dans un moment pareil ?

"Des nouvelles de Riku ?" Entama-t-il, sa voix cachant merveilleusement bien son inquiétude omniprésente.

Si le batteur n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux l'air affolé de son ami quand celui-ci lui avait ouvert la porte, il aurait facilement pu penser qu'Axel se fichait éperdument du sort son petit frère.

"Oui. Il est chez nous."

Axel esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Roxas l'attrapa par un pan de son tee-shirt et le força à se rasseoir.

"Il ne veut pas te voir." Ajouta-t-il.

Le roux fronça les sourcils… Il s'en doutait, mais c'était quand même difficile à entendre.

Son air blasé laissa bien vite la place à une tristesse infinie et à un doute profond. Riku ne voulait plus de lui. Quel échec cuisant… Et douloureux… Que devait-il faire, à présent ?

Roxas ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement sur les traits de son ami. Il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse, bien qu'un peu maladroite, afin de le réconforter. Cette chaleur était apaisante… Axel pouvait facilement s'imaginer que c'était Riku, là, sans ses bras. Riku, son Riku, son adorable petit frère… Il plaça ses mains entre les omoplates de Roxas et le colla totalement contre lui. Oui, ce garçon, dans ses bras, ce n'était pas son frère. C'était Roxas. Le naïf, le gentil Roxas. Celui qu'il était en train d'empoisonner à son tour. En quelques temps seulement, il avait déjà réussi à lui faire oublier sa copine dans le coma. Il avait réussi à le pervertir.

Axel grimaça.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera…" fit Roxas, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du roux. "Riku te pardonnera."

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge du roux.

"Ne dis pas ça… Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé." Murmura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Roxas penserait de lui après. Il le dégouterait sûrement… Mais peut-être que ça serait mieux, finalement. Il avait déjà commencé à salir Roxas, à le souiller… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le briser en petits morceaux, lui aussi. Roxas avait Naminé. Cette fille dans le coma qui ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Il courait après des chimères avec cet amour idiot… Néanmoins, c'était toujours mieux que de rester avec lui, non ?

Il repoussa doucement Roxas et s'éloigna un peu. Le blond mit cela sur le compte de la tristesse et s'empara de la main du d'Axel, qu'il serra dans la sienne.

"Alors raconte-moi." Insista-t-il.

Le roux détourna la tête.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas."

Roxas se figea à ses paroles. Il tenta de maîtriser la colère grandissante qui s'emparait de lui. Sans succès.

Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas comprendre ? Il n'était pas idiot ! Et pourquoi ses parents lui disaient-ils toujours cela, quand il était enfant, et même maintenant ? Pourquoi Naminé… Pourquoi avant de perdre connaissance à tout jamais… Pourquoi elle aussi avait prononcé ces mots blessants ?!

Il serra les poings et commença à frapper le torse d'Axel, qui, incrédule, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ca ne faisait pas mal, de toute façon.

Une fois lassé, Roxas attrapa le roux par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua violemment.

"Et en quel honneur, hein ?" S'exclama-t-il.

Le guitariste saisit les poignets du plus petit pour qu'il se calme, mais ne parvint pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

"C'est… Compliqué." Bafouilla-t-il. Cette fois-ci, il tenta de pousser Roxas en arrière, mais le blond résista de toutes ses forces.

Roxas était énervé. Incroyablement énervé. Et rien ne pourrait le calmer. Il voulait savoir. _Il le devait._

Il leva son regard mi-larmoyant mi-outragé vers Axel.

"Raconte-moi." Répéta-t-il comme précédemment, d'un ton plus froid cette fois-ci, et qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

Le roux resta béat devant la détermination de son ami. Ce Roxas là ne ressemblait pas à celui de d'habitude. Il n'était plus le même. Enfin, il fallait dire aussi qu'Axel ne s'était pas encore intéressé au blond au point de connaître toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Quand bien même...

"Allez !" S'impatienta le batteur en le secouant de toutes ses forces. "Maintenant."

Le roux rit franchement. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce délire ? Roxas avait pété un plomb, c'est ça ?

Pourtant, les yeux de son ami affirmaient le contraire. Il semblait totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, tout en sachant que c'était stupide. Mais il le faisait tout de même. Sans se poser trop de questions, comme toujours.

"D'accord." Finit par acquiescer le roux.

Il allait tout lui raconter. Ou à peu près. Et Roxas allait le laisser tomber… Il ne succomberait pas, ne se soumettrait pas. Ils seraient justes compagnons, musiciens.

Et lui, Roxas, il serait heureux.

* * *

**N/A :** J'avais dit que je posterai assez vite… Mais même si je m'acharne à vous dire ça, sachez il ne faut jamais me croire X) (doucement le matin, et pas trop vite le soir, hein)

Fiouloulou, j'ai relu quelques-uns de mes anciens chapitres, et j'ai eu envie d'me suicider en voyant les fautes que j'avais laissé… Genre "coup" à la place de "cou" dans j'sais plus quel chapitre (t'avais raison K25, j'l'a fait à chaque fois celle-là… Mes doigts vont tout seuls sur le "p", c'est fou x)) et puis des fois je saute des mots, et d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre… Ca me met en boule, j'ai envie de corriger mais en même temps je me dis que tout le monde a déjà lu, donc c'est pas la peine… Et puis, flemme quoi =')

J'ai relu mon premier chapitre aussi… Quand je l'ai écrit j'avais pas du tout l'intention que ça finisse comme ça. Je sais même pas si l'AkuRiku était déjà clairement défini dans mon esprit… J'avais l'intention de faire de Sora un bambin innocent… J'avais pas l'intention qu'on prenne ma fic au sérieux, je pensais pas avoir autant de reviews (déjà 100 :3). Donc je suppose qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal, des incohérences, même si je tente de me rattraper comme je peux x) Mais maintenant je ferais gaffe, d'autant plus que je sais comment je veux finir cette fic (enfin… je pense que y'aura encore pas mal de chapitres… vous devrez encore attendre perpet :D). Et mon rating n'a toujours pas évolué. Je pense pas écrire de lemon ou quoi que ce soit (et ouais, j'ai encore que treize ans, je suis pure et innocente), mais bon, qui sait… Un petit lime ? On verra.

Et, excusez-moi… Dans ce chapitre, il se passe (toujours) rien TT Je voulais de l'action et tout mais… Raconter n'importe quoi sur ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ça m'éclate. C'est plus facile pour moi que de les mettre en mouvement. On a juste passé une soirée et la moitié d'une journée, là. Erf.

Mais passons. Merci aux anonymes pour les reviews :) Et s'cuse Mikukearu, de m'être adressé à mes "lecteurs" au féminin. J'étais même pas sûre que t'étais un garçon, d'ailleurs... J'hésitais, parce que tu parlais pas au féminin mais j'me suis dit "Nan, un garçon peut pas lire ça..." (les vieux préjugés), mais finalement... x) Double merci à toi, donc (comment ça on s'en fout d'mes remerciements à deux balles ?).

A la prochaine pour la suite, que je ne vous promet pas avant les vacances de Noël, parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde. :D


	14. Aboutissement

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Ces adorables bambins torturés ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. (et, encore une fois, grand bien leur fasse)

* * *

**Rock, Love & Tragedy **

**Chapitre 14 : Aboutissement**

* * *

"Room Service !" S'exclama joyeusement Sora en poussant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'ami, où se trouvait Riku, avec son pied. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et rejoignit l'autre garçon en quelques enjambées, avant de poser le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table de chevet.

L'argenté était assis, le dos calé contre le dos du lit et soutenu par quelques oreillers, les jambes repliées contre son torse, mais cependant séparées de celui-ci par une mince couverture, et fixait son ami avec amusement.

"Tu ne devrais pas, tes domestiques auraient très bien pu s'en occuper à ta place." Fit-il, narquois, tout en désignant le plateau d'un signe du menton. Il se redressa légèrement à l'aide de ses coudes. "Ah... Si j'avais un jour penser que tu étais aussi riche, je t'aurais mieux traité." Ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Sora rit doucement, puis tira une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, la ramena près du lit, et s'assit dessus. Il attrapa ensuite à nouveau le plateau – contenant un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de lait chaud au miel, et deux croissants beurrés –, et le posa sur ses genoux. Riku huma la bonne odeur que renvoyait la nourriture vers lui et, tandis que ses narines frémissaient de plaisir, sourit sincèrement. Le châtain attrapa un couteau et une fourchette, coincés dans une attache du plateau prévue à cet effet, et découpa les croissants en petit bouts, pour faciliter la tâche à Riku, et pour éviter qu'il ne mette des miettes partout... Ou, plutôt, parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais l'ardeur qu'il mettait à découper l'aliment en morceaux ne laissait rien présager de tout cela au plus grand. Finalement, quand il eut fini, il leva les yeux vers l'argenté, qui le regardait faire avec attention. Il se pencha délicatement, afin de ne pas tout renverser, et agita devant lui la fourchette à laquelle pendait un bout de croissant.

"Fais aahh !" Lâcha-t-il soudain devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

"Pardon ?"

Sora inclina la tête sur le côté, ouvrit en grand ses yeux d'un bleu encore plus bleu que l'océan, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"S'il te plaît." Chantonna-t-il doucement, en articulant bien toutes les syllabes de ce petit mot.

Riku avala bruyamment sa salive. Avec un tel regard et une bouille aussi craquante, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à refuser quoi ce que fut à son ami, même si cela pouvait être gênant pour lui.

"Ah." Proféra-t-il mollement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Le rouge lui monta soudain aux joues, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas enfouir sa tête dans ses mains tellement c'était embarrassant.

Satisfait, Sora lui fourra immédiatement le croissant dans la bouche, et l'observa le réduire silencieusement en charpie entre ses dents. Il couva l'argenté d'un regard appréciateur.

Personne ne pouvait lui résister quand il faisait cette tête là, c'était un fait. Et Riku était bien évidemment comme tous les autres.

Disons carrément que personne ne pouvait lui résister tout court.

Riku ne pourrait donc rien lui refuser, et pour peu qu'il se donne vraiment la peine de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, le chanteur serait bien obligé de les accepter. Mais le fait était que le châtain ne savait pas exactement quoi lui montrer, étant donné qu'il était lui-même assez incertain en ce qui concernait ses émotions. Amour, profonde affection, intérêt un peu trop vif, amitié ambiguë ? Un peu de tout. Cependant, leur relation actuelle était trop indécise, n'avait de limites, et manquait de choses essentielles. Et l'argenté ressentait la même chose, Sora le savait. Le fait qu'il l'eut tout à l'heure repoussé signifiait certainement qu'il commençait peu à peu à s'en rendre compte, même si cela restait encore du domaine suggestif, flou. Certes, Sora n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui forcer la main pour l'instant... Mais ce vide finirait par être trop opressant. Nager dans les ténèbres de cette façon finirait par le lasser tôt ou tard... Et il sentait que c'était pour bientôt. Il voulait du nouveau. Plus que tout, il désirait que leur histoire avance.

Dès que l'argenté eut fini de mâcher, le bassiste s'empressa de lui mettre un nouveau morceau de nourriture dans la bouche, et continua ainsi de lui donner la becquée, en le laissant boire à sa guise le jus d'orange et le lait entre chaque bouchées.

Rompu, Riku pria son ami de descendre ses oreillers avant de s'allonger à plat (tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter au maximum, hein), et de fermer les paupières. Il était rempli. Il posa d'ailleurs une main sur son ventre et le frotta vigoureusement. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, finalement, de se faire nourrir comme un gamin. C'était même plutôt marrant. Et puis Sora semblait content, alors, même si sa fierté en tant qu'homme en avait - encore - prit un coup, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Sora...

L'argenté rouvrit légèrement les yeux et distingua sans tarder le châtain à ses côtés, toujours sur la chaise, les coudes appuyés sur le rebord du lit, le fixant en silence, songeur, ailleurs. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, nerveuse sans doute, Riku obstrua immédiatement sa vue.

Quand il réfléchissait, ou bien même dès qu'il quittait cette attitude de gentil petit naïf, Sora semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il paraissait tellement plus mature, tellement plus mesquin... Et il fallait avouer que c'était quand même... Effrayant.

L'espace d'un instant, Riku douta donc atrocement, et ne put s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, l'épisode de l'ascenseur et ceux de la cuisine revenant souvent au premier plan. Il songea alors que peut-être, le châtain, à chaque instant, à chaque geste qu'il avait prodigué envers lui, avait eut une idée derrière la tête. C'était d'ailleurs fort probable... Mais tellement inadéquat, quand on connaissait le personnage (en surface, du moins).

Le chanteur soupira, ne sachant plus exactement quoi penser. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait décidément pas à saisir l'autre garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de crucial qui lui échappait, il en était certain, mais il était tout bonnement incapable de mettre la main dessus... Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment... Ou bien si. Il faudrait bien qu'ils clarifient les choses à un moment donné. Leur amitié s'était bâtie sur un terrain trop instable, qui finirait par s'écrouler si lui, Riku, ne remédiait pas vite à toutes les broutilles les empêchant de clarifier une bonne fois pour toute la situation. Mais, la question était, comment ? En parlant ? Et en disant quoi, au juste ? En lui déballant sa vie, en puis en exigeant que Sora fasse de même en retour ? ... Certainement pas. Les mots ne suffiraient pas.

De son côté, Sora réfléchissait aussi, mais pas aussi obscurément qu'il n'y paraissait. En fait, il se demandait seulement la manière dont était en train de se dérouler les choses entre son frère et Axel. Et connaissant le peu de patience que possédait Roxas, il était pratiquement certain qu'il allait pousser le roux aux aveux, quitte à en devenir limite hystérique. Roxas était ce genre de type. Gentil, un peu trop inquiet, parfois simplet, mais il n'était pas calme, bien au contraire. Il était impulsif, irréfléchi, jaloux, fier, impétueux, et peu enclin aux mystères et aux secrets. Aussi, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait noté l'étrange relation qui liait les deux autres frères, et il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'il chercherait à avoir des réponses. Roxas avait la particularité d'être naturel, et c'était cela qui pouvait attirer chez lui. Il était incapable de se mentir totalement à lui-même, par conséquent, il ne mentait pas non plus aux autres. Sa fougue était bénéfique, belle, apaisante. Et Sora appréciait cet aspect du caractère de son frère plus que tout.

Finalement, tiré de ses pensées, le châtain décréta qu'il ferait mieux de ramener le plateau en bas, avant que Selphie ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne monte pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il se leva et se saisit du plateau, tandis que Riku, ayant senti du mouvement à côté de lui, se décida enfin à ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Il se rendit compte, en voyant Sora commencer à s'éloigner, que ce dernier aurait dû faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, même en prenant en compte les deux facettes probables de la personnalité de son ami, il allait dans le sens qu'il aurait dû _le_ faire. N'importe qui l'aurait fait.

"Hé." Le héla-t-il.

Le bassiste pivota dans sa direction, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé à errer dans les rues, dans un état pitoyable, hier soir." Ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix. En fait, cette phrase n'était pas vraiment une affirmation, mais plutôt une question.

Et Sora l'avait très bien compris.

"Je sais juste que tu t'es disputé avec ton frère, et comme il n'a pas l'air d'être une personne des plus délicates, j'en ai vaguement déduit la suite. Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça." Répondit le châtain en haussant les épaules. "Maintenant, je ne suis pas contre de plus amples précisions, mais ne te force pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas." Lui assura-t-il, compréhensif.

Riku se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer. Car il en viendrait inévitablement à parler de Séphiroth. Ce qu'il lui avait fait... C'était tellement humiliant. Sora ne le verrait certainement plus de la même façon, après avoir prit connaissance des faits. Cependant, il avait envie de se confier à cet illustre inconnu, à cet ami, à ce meilleur ami. De lui avouer toutes ces peines et ses péchés, et de se réchauffer le cœur à la l'aide de ses sourires éclatants. Mais en même temps, le seul fait de penser à cette solution le répugnait.

Voyant le désarroi de l'autre garçon, le châtain soupira.

"Te force pas, j'ai dit. J'attendrai encore un peu le véritable Riku. Toute ma vie s'il le faut."

Sur ce, il lui adressa un sourire maladroit, qui, avouons-le, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

L'argenté resta hébété un moment. A ne plus en douter, Sora avait vraiment une personnalité des plus complexes. Et sa notion de l'amitié était un peu étrange. Mais il avait réussi à décider Riku à tout lui avouer, ou du moins en partie. Maintenant. Car s'il attendait trop, il finirait par perdre ses résolutions, et ne lui dirait plus rien du tout. Il avait besoin de lui parler vite, et à tout prix. Et tant pis si le regard qu'avait le bassiste sur lui changeait du jour au lendemain. Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. De plus, il avait promis.

"Pas la peine." Fit Riku.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop si ce "pas la peine" signifiait qu'il ne devait pas attendre car le guitariste ne dirait rien, ou, au contraire, car ce dernier s'était décidé à passer aux aveux.

"Tu n'auras pas à attendre aussi longtemps." Continua l'argenté d'une voix brusque, comme s'il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer et de laisser Sora partir. En fait, c'était le cas. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé, tout laisser tomber ne ferait qu'irriter un peu plus le bassiste, même s'il ne le montrerait certainement pas.

"Je vais te le dire. Maintenant." Dit-il à nouveau, en continuant de se persuader lui-même avec ses propres paroles.

Sora l'observa avec hésitation, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de danser sur un pied.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dépêche-toi, avant que je change d'avis."

La curiosité naturelle et propre à l'être humain que le châtain possédait se réveilla sans plus tarder en lui. Il se baissa et laissa le plateau à même le sol avant de s'empresser de rejoindre l'autre garçon. Il sauta sur le bout du lit, prenant bien soin d'éviter les membres de Riku, et, planté sur ses genoux, frappa sur ceux-ci, en position "ragots" et prêt à entendre n'importe quoi. Cette fois, il retroussa le coin de ses lèvres en un vrai sourire.

"Je t'écoute." Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire pour encourager son ami.

Riku hocha la tête et se tordit nerveusement les doigts sous les draps. Par où commencer ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Sora avait réellement envie d'entendre ? Raconter son... viol (il déglutit rien que d'y penser) serait sans doute un peu trop mélodramatique. Alors, seulement résumer, avec un air détaché... Et dire aussi que son propre frère avait également décidé d'abuser de lui, et qu'il était évidemment trop faible pour lui résister. Qu'il n'était qu'un gosse impuissant seulement bon à se faire sauter et puis jeter. Oui, un putain de douloureux air détaché ferait sans doute l'affaire.

Prit par une soudain inspiration, il retraça donc à Sora les grandes lignes de l'histoire, en contournant son viol au profit du problème Axel-le-harceleur-sexuel. Il voulait en parler. Au début. Mais c'était trop dérangeant à dire à haute voix. Cependant, Riku n'avait pas menti. Oui, si l'on ne considère par le mensonge par omission comme un véritable mensonge, alors il avait été sincère.

Mais les fils manquant à l'histoire apparurent clairement au châtain. Ce dernier attendit que le silence s'installe entre eux après quelques minutes de flottement avant d'oser poser les questions qui lui brûlaient atrocement les lèvres.

"Pourquoi Axel a-t-il soudain décidé d'être si protecteur envers toi ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous partis de chez cet homme qui vous hébergeait ?"

Riku détourna le regard.

Il avait oublié. Le bassiste n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Et puis, cet homme, c'était ce Séphiroth, n'est-ce pas ?" Continua Sora de plus belle, pourtant persuadé que son ami ne répondrait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, le chanteur en avait dit trop ou pas assez. Et le châtain était plutôt agacé. Il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Une pièce cruciale, qui avait rendu Riku tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cette pièce... Séphiroth...

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Qu'avait-il fait qui puisse tout d'un coup décider Axel à désirer le corps de son propre frère ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Quelque chose de logique, bon sang... Mais quoi, hein ? Il les avait trahis ? Abandonnés à nouveau ? Il s'était servi d'eux ? Il avait voulu s'en servir pour gagner de l'argent ? Il les avait dupés ? Abusés ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être, à la fin ?

Non. Cette chose concernait uniquement Riku. Et la conséquence était le changement de comportement de son frère.

Donc, logiquement...

Il se souvint brumeusement des gémissements nocturnes de son ami.

Ce Séphiroth avait tenté de le tuer ? Ou bien... De le... Violer ?

Les prunelles océans de Sora s'écarquillèrent soudain d'horreur, et l'argenté sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait compris.

Sora avait tout imaginé. Mais pas _ça_. Ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas dans la "réalité". Seulement dans les films un peu trop tragiques, ou alors, à la rigueur, aux informations. Et, en général, ce sont des filles qui subissent cet outrage. Pas des garçons. Pas quelqu'un comme Riku. Et l'apprendre comme ça, aussi simplement... C'était ridicule, impossible.

C'était plus fort que lui, le bassiste avait besoin d'extérioriser cette révélation plus qu'inattendue. Maintenant.

"Il t'a violé ?" Osa donc Sora, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il s'attendit à ce que que l'argenté nie, ou bien alors éclate de rire devant la stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve en avançant cela.

Mais Riku se contenta de serrer les dents. Entendre ces mots dans la bouche de l'autre garçon lui donnait des frissons. Sans parler de la manière dont ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une grosse farce. Il aurait bien voulu, lui, que c'en soit une.

Incrédule, Sora finit par capituler. Mais quelque chose de plutôt surprenant se produisit.

Deux fossettes se creusèrent au niveau de ses joues, il plaqua ses deux mains sur le bas de son visage... Et pouffa en silence.

Drôle. C'était vraiment drôle. Et totalement illogique ! La façon dont avait réagit Axel, en plus... Absurde !

Et cruel.

Ironiquement atroce.

Et ce rire incontrôlé, il ne parvenait pas à y mettre fin. Bientôt même, les larmes se mêlèrent à son irrépressible crise d'euphorie, amères gouttes salées sublimant sa réaction déplacée.

Là, Riku ne sut vraiment plus quoi faire. Sora se... Moquait de lui ?

Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. La question ne se posait même pas.

Et c'était pénible, incroyablement rude. Pas invivable, non, il savait, cette douleur, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Celle d'être absurdement trahi.

Une fois encore, il s'était fait avoir. En beauté. Il s'y attendait un peu, mais...

Il n'aurait pas dû lui raconter. Il aurait dû fermer sa gueule, comme toujours. Il aurait dû... Il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir espérer un jour que le châtain le comprenne et lui accorde son amitié. Il avait tout gâché, stupidement, pour se soulager, il avait cru que... Que, en quelque sorte, il y avait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et voilà que son ami se foutait ouvertement de lui. Mais, à la rigueur, il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il était néanmoins un peu agacé de sa réaction. En fait, c'était lui, le seul fautif. Il avait tout gâché. Il gâchait toujours tout. Et s'il n'avait pas eu conscience du fait que même s'il continuait dans la voie de l'auto-reproche rien ne changerait, il aurait continué à se blâmer lui-même jusqu'à en avoir des maux de crâne insupportables. Comme il l'avait tant fait, en condamnant une fois sur deux Axel, lorsqu'il était petit. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était vain. Mais ça l'aidait, à l'époque.

A présent, Sora pleurait de rire, hystériquement. Il hoquetait parfois, tentait de se calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir convenablement. Et il avait mal aux côtes, à la gorge, et ses yeux lui piquaient. Ces infimes détails ne l'empêchaient pourtant pas de continuer. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, ses membres se mirent à trembler. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force, plus de rapidité. Névrosé, il tremblait de toute son âme (comme c'est poétique), secoué par de violents soubresauts.

Puis les rires cessèrent, sans pour autant que ses larmes ne s'arrêtent. Elles redoublèrent d'ailleurs d'intensité, rendant momentanément le garçon aveugle. Aveugle de sa propre stupidité.

La raison lui revient peu à peu, et sa bêtise lui fut balancée en pleine figure.

Fou, il était fou. Aberrant. Sot. Pire qu'Axel, pire que ce Séphiroth. Il était le pire de tous.

Il frotta nerveusement ses yeux et aperçut Riku qui l'observait, interdit. Il tendit le bout de ses doigts humides vers la joue de son ami et la caressa simplement.

Gelée.

Pas tiède. Juste froide. Glacée. Comme dans la cuisine, l'autre fois.

Riku. Une poupée frissonnante, brisée, fracassée, trahie. Une poupée qui ne se plaint pas, qui subit, en silence, à l'ombre de son ressentiment.

Une poupée qui aurait pourtant dû lui mettre un poing dans la figure au lieu de simplement le regarder avec résignation.

Sora s'approcha un peu plus, se fraya un chemin entre les couvertures et les jambes de Riku, de façon à être le plus proche de lui possible. Il touchait toujours la joue de l'argenté, avec douceur, tendresse. Finalement, il attrapa à deux mains son visage et plongea ses prunelles traîtresses dans celles du chanteur, qui, lui, était totalement perdu. Mais Sora s'était à présent calmé, il avait les idées claires, et il avait tout compris.

"Pardon." Murmura-t-il, et il répéta ses excuses une bonne dizaine de fois, presque suppliant.

C'était _ça_.

Cette chose qui l'avait tellement attiré chez Riku, outre le piment qu'il avait ajouté dans sa vie monotone avec son groupe de musique. Il avait enfin mis le doigt dessus.

Riku le rendait fou. Mais pas seulement lui. Axel aussi... Il l'avait embrassé, sans doute à l'instant même où il avait réalisé qu'il venait de se faire violer. Et maintenant, lui-même qui était pris d'une crise de folie sortie de nulle part ! Ces sentiments qui hurlent à l'intérieur, frôlant la déraison... Les actes qui brûlent d'être accomplis, mais qui, bien trop irresponsables, restent ancrés au plus profond des méandres de l'esprit torturé des êtres vivants... Riku était sans doute capable de les éveiller chez n'importe qui, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et cette magie, lorsqu'il empoignait un micro, lorsque sa voix fluide s'accordait à n'importe quelle mélodie. Un chanteur de rock comme ça, toutes les filles en serait sûrement folles. Et encore plus si elles venait à découvrir son passé... Les filles sont comme ça. Elles se délectent de la souffrance d'autrui, et elles versent toutes les larmes de leurs corps sur les malheurs de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qu'elles existent. Elles aiment passionnément à travers un mirage. Elles rêvent. Et la chute fait mal, mais elles se relèvent toujours. Alors peut-être qu'au bout du compte, ce sont elles, les plus fortes... Ou du moins les plus douées pour échapper à la réalité. Et Sora aussi, il était comme ça. C'est le côté mystérieux de Riku qui l'avait tout de suite séduit. Son aura instable.

Et maintenant qu'il savait, il ne l'aimait que d'autant plus. A travers son passé, à travers ses tourments concrets, à côté desquels ses réflexions de bourgeois blasé faisaient pâle figure. Sa souffrance, si belle et tragique.

Sora était décidément aussi tordu et perfide qu'une fille.

Il était détestable. Et encore plus car l'argenté ne lui inspirait même pas de compassion.

Ce n'est donc pas pour son étrange réaction qu'il s'était excusé à son ami, mais c'était d'avoir des pensées aussi abominables et incongrues. Aussi humaines et sales.

Foutu soleil, qui inspire l'admiration, et qui attise l'engouement le plus total.

Et foutu Riku, qui n'était pas conscient de ses rayons dévastateurs, et n'était d'ailleurs même pas en train de trouver le comportement du châtain étrange. Effectivement, le voir éclater de rire ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que ça, un peu comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

Personne ne devrait avoir aussi peu de réaction que ça.

Sora saisit les épaules de l'autre garçon, enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans sa chair, et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

"Le vrai Riku est merveilleux." Dit-il dans un souffle, tandis que les yeux de son ami reflétaient l'incrédulité la plus totale, face à l'incroyable changement de comportement du plus petit. Ce dernier continua. "Et il a besoin de moi."

Une énième larme silencieuse roula le long d'une de ses joues.

Riku avait besoin de lui, pour ne plus souffrir à nouveau. S'il était à ses côtés, alors il n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Il le protégerait de tout, des mots, des gestes. Il serait toujours là.

Riku avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui, comme jamais personne encore, et il le savait, il en était sûr. Il en avait envie.

"Donc je serai toujours là pour lui."

L'argenté cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Sora était - aparemment, mais rien n'était moins sûr - revenu ce garçon obsédé par son véritable lui, ce garçon qui lui avait dit l'aimer et lui avait pris la main, dans la cuisine, l'autre fois. Ce garçon auquel il avait cédé, auquel il cédait à nouveau, parce que trop décontenancé pour y réfléchir. Mais cette fois, il avait conscience du fait que son ami était loin d'être quelqu'un de simplet. Ses mots avaient donc une réelle signification. Il ne devait plus hésiter. Il devait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire à l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce masque derrière lequel se dissimulait Sora... Il le percerait. Un jour.

Ce fut au tour de Riku d'attraper les épaules du châtain. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et puis deux, et les ébouriffa affectueusement, avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts son visage, de retracer ses traits fins et harmonieux.

Et il l'embrassa. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, lentement, pour la première fois. Elle se complétaient parfaitement, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Sora voulait croire à tout cela. Il voulait croire que c'était comme dans les livres. Que c'était l'amour, finalement. Que c'était beau, dévastateur... Et que ça se terminerait mal. Mais qu'ils s'aimeraient même dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Sora n'était pas un garçon bête et naïf. Il était juste frustré. N'importe qui ayant pu entrer dans son esprit aurait témoigné qu'il était complètement dérangé. Mais il vivait enfin maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Riku. Et il les vivait pleinement, cette vie, ce rêve, ce cauchemar.

Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

C'est ce qu'il pensait actuellement, alors que l'argenté, lui, ne pensait pas, trop occupé à goûter intensément à la chaleur de deux lèvres désirées et attendues, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de comparer à celle de son frère.

C'est donc à partir de ce moment là que leur relation prit un tournant décisif. Ils avaient mis les choses au point. Certes, Riku ne s'était pas confié totalement, et Sora ne s'était pas réellement révélé sous son vrai jour, mais ils s'étaient compris. Ils allaient pouvoir tout recommencer.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune lumière au bout du tunnel, ils essayeraient, ils panseraient leurs blessures, et ils avanceraient.

Si leurs ailes devaient se briser, ils tomberaient ensemble.

Ou pas.

* * *

Axel, de son côté, se vit également obligé de tout dévoiler à Roxas. Il mit un quart d'heure à tout raconter, sans que le blond ne l'interrompe une seule fois. Ce dernier avait lâché le col de son tee-shirt et avait cessé de le menacer au moment même où le guitariste avait décidé de tout avouer. Et puis il avait écouté, s'était abreuvé des paroles du plus grand, s'était délecté de la douce saveur de la vérité, aussi cruelle fut-elle. Axel n'avait pratiquement rien omis, poussé par la subite envie de se confier qu'avait réveillé le batteur en lui. Sa pauvreté, la manière dont il se devait de prendre soin de son petit frère, l'atrocité des rues, pour deux gamins comme eux, Séphiroth, le bonheur, la lumière, tellement bénite et inattendue qu'elle avait suffit à l'aveugler, les doutes de Riku, auquel il était resté sourd, et puis le jour fatidique. La plus grande erreur de sa vie. Et la manière dont l'horreur s'était emparée de ses sens, et l'avait poussé à vouloir protéger Riku au point même de le blesser encore plus. Ce petit geste idiot, ce moment où il avait pété les plombs, où il avait laissé son impulsivité prendre le dessus.

Quand le roux eut terminé son récit, le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta d'analyser dans sa tête la quantité impressionnante d'informations qu'il venait d'emmagasiner, comme un robot. Ecouter, classer, se forger une opinion juste. Comme il s'efforçait de le faire quand il se savait prêt à réagir trop violemment.

Axel était un idiot. Un abruti finit qui avait gâché sa vie et celle de son frère. Pas en faisant confiance à ce violeur, non, ni même en le laissant entre ses mains sans se douter de rien. En continuant à le souiller comme il l'avait fait, voilà comment il les avait détruit tous les deux. Mais il fallait supposer que le roux s'en était rendu compte trop tard, et que la force de l'habitude ayant déjà tissé ses fils impitoyables, il n'avait pu s'arrêter. Cependant, cette réaction n'inspirait aucun dégoût à Roxas. Seulement une colère incontrôlable, et une étrange compassion sortie de nulle part. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il était apte à comprendre ce geste désespéré. Il n'empêche que malgré toutes les suppositions tordues qu'il avait pu se faire à propos des deux musiciens, jamais cette théorie ne lui était venue une seule fois à l'esprit.

"Idiot." Murmura-t-il enfin, et ce simple mot reflétait en effet toute l'étendue de ses pensées.

Il saisit le guitariste par les épaules et s'appuya sur celles-ci afin de se mettre à genoux, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon. Roxas s'empara de son visage, laissa ses doigts vagabonder le long de sa mâchoire, retraça les deux petites larmes violettes peintes sous ses prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient, partagées entre l'étonnement et l'appréhension. Et puis il approcha son visage du sien, et s'appropria ses lèvres. Il mordilla d'abord légèrement la chair rose, jusqu'à y laisser de petites marques de dents, avant de lécher cette peau offerte à son bon vouloir, et de finalement glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche en un baiser suave, savoureux, passionné, ardent ; mais aussi empli de reproches. Axel se laissa aller à cette étrange tendresse. Sa propre langue s'empressa de rejoindre sa jumelle, et tandis qu'elles commençaient ensemble un jeu endiablé, il eut tout le loisir de passer ses bras dans le dos de Roxas et, ainsi, de le plaquer contre son torse.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, pas encore essoufflés, non, mais parce que le roux venait d'être frappé par l'absurdité de la situation. Le blond lui lança un regard inquiet, tout en essuyant sa bouche humide d'un revers de la main. Ce fut au tour d'Axel de le prendre par les épaules, l'éloignant de quelques bons centimètres.

"Pourquoi tu restes là ?" Demanda-t-il durement, s'arrachant néanmoins une petite grimace intérieure devant son ton particulièrement inapproprié.

Effectivement, c'était insensé. Roxas ne pouvait pas réagir de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme cela, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, à moins d'être fou, ou alors incroyablement stupide.

"Tu devrais... Je sais pas moi, être dégoûté. Par ce que j'ai fait. Je devrais t'inspirer horreur et mépris, ou un truc comme ça." Ajouta-t-il maladroitement en voyant que le batteur ne le suivait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout.

"Non." Répondit immédiatement celui-ci. "Ce que tu as fait était complètement inconsidéré, mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Et même si je suis incapable de comprendre vraiment, je peux l'accepter. Je m'en fiche. Nous faisons parti du même groupe, non ? Alors je ne peux pas laisser ton passé détériorer notre relation, même si je t'en veux d'être aussi bête. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, il faut conserver notre bonne entente. Et puis ton côté incestueux mis à part, il est plutôt bon de t'avoir pour ami."

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Et bien, s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de s'inquiéter. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait briser la volonté en fer du blond.

Le tournant léger qu'il apportait à la conversation était plus qu'inattendu, lui aussi. Homosexualité, inceste, il était vraiment prêt à tout accepter. Un "ami" un peu trop compréhensif, en somme.

_Trop_ étrange, néanmoins.

"Mais..." Commença à nouveau Roxas, et le roux fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait effectivement un _mais_. "Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, mais l'acte en lui même de toucher son propre frère de cette manière me répugne. Si tu ne veux pas que je mette fin à notre amitié, alors arrête-toi. Ne pose plus la main sur lui, ne le regarde plus de cette manière indécente."

Le guitariste retrouva son habituel sourire railleur. En fait, il n'était pas sûr que Roxas lui pose cet ultimatum uniquement parce que l'inceste le dérangeait. C'est plus comme s'il voulait que personne d'autre à part lui-même ne touche à Axel. Ce garçon avait décidément une curieuse étrange conception de l'amitié (presque autant que Sora), et cela ne fit qu'amuser le roux plus encore.

"Je ne peux pas te le promettre." Répliqua-t-il enfin, d'une façon un peu trop détachée, qui déplut tout de suite à Roxas.

Ce dernier eut alors la subite envie de le gifler, juste pour le forcer à faire disparaître cette fierté mal placée, cette obstination à la limite de la déraison. A quoi bon lui avoir raconté tout cela, si c'était pour ne rien changer à la situation ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il avait fini par traumatiser Riku, avec ses bêtises ? Allait-il encore continuer à lui faire subir ce supplice encore longtemps, la scène de la veille ne lui avait-elle donc pas servie de leçon ? Pourquoi continuait-il à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans ses erreurs... ?

Finalement Roxas leva la main, menaçant, mais ses doigts se rétractèrent au dernier moment, et ce ne fut non pas du plat de la main qu'il frappa la joue d'Axel, mais bel et bien avec son poing. Il ne s'était pas retenu pour ce coup, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas doté d'une force herculéenne, il ne l'avait pas frappé en douceur.

Une trace rouge apparut sur la joue du roux au moment même où Roxas retirait son poing, signe d'un futur hématome qui ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu. Le blond attrapa ensuite le menton d'Axel, ramenant vers lui sa tête partie sur le côté sous la force de l'impact, et le força à lui faire face, à regarder sans ciller les deux iris azurs le fixant intensément, à s'y perdre, à s'y noyer.

"Jure-le." Fit-il dans un souffle, non pas suppliant, mais plutôt menaçant, et incroyablement persuasif.

Le roux ne dit rien, trop sidéré pour.

Il ne pensait pas à Riku pour l'instant. Plus maintenant.

Il n'y avait que Roxas. Roxas devant lui, Roxas qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé être aussi fougueux. Intéressant. Oui, il était tout simplement intéressant. Il n'était pas ce garçon banal que le guitariste s'était tant imaginé. Et, en fait, dans la douteuse relation qui s'était établie entre eux, celui qui était totalement soumis à l'autre, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Axel. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait de Roxas, à moins que celui-ci n'en ait inconsciemment envie. S'en rendre compte seulement maintenant était particulièrement inquiétant. Et pourtant, Axel n'y avait vu que du feu. Il n'était même pas dit non plus que le blond se soit aperçu qu'il le tenait complètement à sa merci.

Alors Axel pouvait jurer, oui. Il se sentait prêt à acquiescer à la moindre des demandes de Roxas, en cet instant présent. Mais dès qu'il aurait échappé à son contrôle, rien ne prédisait qu'il ne recommencerait pas à vouloir protéger son frère d'une manière un peu trop excessive. Il y avait pris goût, et il était impossible pour lui d'y mettre un terme aussi rapidement. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'essayer. Il souhaitait ardemment arrêter de pourrir Riku de l'intérieur, et simplement veiller sur lui, comme un frère normal devrait le faire. Et surtout, s'abandonner totalement à Roxas. S'engager dans un combat déchaîné contre lui, un passionnant jeu du chat et de la souris, où il serait tout simplement cette vulgaire souris, où le choix ne lui appartiendrait plus, où ses erreurs ne seraient plus fatales. Oui, aussi anormal que cela puisse paraître, il avait _vraiment_ envie d'essayer.

"Je le jure."

Ces trois petits mots échappés de la bouche d'Axel (car oui, dans son esprit, il en était toujours à tenter de se persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire) arrachèrent un sourire radieux au blond.

Il avait gagné.

Et il savait que son ami tiendrait parole. Parce que désormais, il serait toujours derrière lui pour lui remettre les idées en place.

_Et Naminé ?_

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas. Il n'y pensait même pas, en fait. Axel était sa priorité immédiate pour le moment. Et, la seule partie de lui qui, peut-être, songeait actuellement à la femme qu'il aimait, et bien cette infime partie priait sans doute pour que cette dernière ne se réveille jamais.

* * *

Riku mit seulement une journée (celle de son réveil) avant de se remettre complètement de ses nausées. Après leur baiser, Sora et lui n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident, qui englobait également Séphiroth et le fou rire du châtain, donc qui était plutôt dur à affronter en face. Pourtant, ils y pensaient, tout le temps. Et plus ils y pensaient, plus ils auraient voulu pouvoir réécrire entièrement cette scène d'une manière... Disons plus normale.

Roxas ne revint pas dormir à la maison et resta chez Axel, qui était pour l'instant interdit de droit de visite à son frère, qui lui même n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Mais le concert de l'Organisation XIII approchait à grands pas, et ils seraient bien obligés de se faire face. De toute façon, s'ils ne mettaient pas eux non plus les choses au point, cela ne pourrait que créer des problèmes au groupe. Aussi, les garçons décidèrent de s'entraîner deux à deux, chacun de leur côté, en attendant le jour J. Pour les chansons qu'ils interprèteraient, ils laissèrent à Xigbar le choix de décider parmi les titres que Xemnas avait au préalable listés comme adéquats à cette fameuse soirée. Ce mini-festival de l'une des boîtes de production les plus importantes d'Illusiopolis (sinon la plus importante) tournait autour de cet adorable thème qu'est l'amour (évidemment). Sky in Blue serait donc au menu, pour le plus grand bonheur du chanteur et du bassiste, qui en étaient plutôt fiers. Ils bossèrent d'ailleurs comme des fous dessus, et en ressortirent totalement au point. Des quatre garçons, ce fut eux qui mirent le plus de cœur à se préparer (parce que ça leur évitait de devoir parler d'autre chose que de musique, en fait), contrairement à Axel et Roxas qui lambinèrent un peu et passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer, à se réconcilier, à se frapper – gentiment –, et à s'embrasser. Ils n'allèrent donc qu'une seule fois à leur studio, pour répéter seulement moins de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Axel s'était reçu une baguette de batterie dans la tête uniquement parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de prononcer le nom de Riku d'une manière trop sensuelle au goût du blond. Puis ils s'étaient battus et finalement le roux avait réussi à calmer la bête en furie qu'était Roxas à l'aide de caresses et de baisers. En gros, ils n'avançaient pas. Mais, étonnamment, le jour du concert, ils furent quand même prêts.

* * *

"Riku !!" Cria Sora depuis le hall de sa maison tout en enfilant une paire de bottes en cuir noir.

Ce dernier, dans la chambre d'ami, finit d'enfiler une chemise et de remonter la braguette de son jean délavé (qui appartenait, et appartient d'ailleurs toujours, à Roxas) avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il rejoint son ami et mit également des chaussures avant d'enfiler un manteau. Il décrocha au passage celui du châtain et le lui tendit.

Une fois chaudement habillés, ils sortirent et se faufilèrent immédiatement dans la voiture de Cloud, le chauffeur, qui les attendait. Ils étaient à présent en Janvier _(Nda : ils ont pas fêté Noël mais faites pas gaffe, encore une incohérence stupide de ma part, vous êtes habitués x))_, et ce mois était particulièrement froid, surtout cette année. Pendant que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, Riku ne manqua pas de remarquer que celui-ci lui était étrangement familier. Bien sûr, occupé qu'il était à fredonner les paroles d'une de ses compositions, il ne se souvint pas qu'il l'avait observé pendant un an durant au travers de la fenêtre d'une certaine maison se trouvant dans le quartier.

* * *

**N/A :** Là vous êtes tous en suspens, j'suis sûre. Séphiroth habite-t-il toujours dans le coin ? Axel et Riku vont-ils se réconcilier ? Paix'Q va-t-elle enfin arrêter de vous emmerder avec tous ces sentiments dégoulinants pour enfin passer au choses sérieuses, à savoir le progrès de leur carrière de musiciens ? A la dernière question, la réponse est oui, en tout cas. Je me suis encore étendue ce chapitre-ci, mais c'était pour mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute (sisi, je vous jure), et pour concrétiser leurs relations brumeuses. Dans les chapitres à venir, je passerai les _story of love_ au second plan pour insérer de nouveaux personnages, faire quelque concerts (j'vais me documenter, pour une fois, au lieu d'écrire n'importe quoi) et avancer dans le temps.

Je voulais poster pour Noël, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait de bonnes âmes qui avaient fait un effort pour cette occasion avec leurs fics... Malheureusement, je n'en fais pas partie. x) Mais je voulais vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps (et ouais, à mon âge, j'ai déjà un emploi du temps de ministre... d'ailleurs, en parlant d'âge, ce Samedi c'est mon anniversaire - 10 janvier -, donc oubliez pas de me le souhaiter -crève-). Et puis vous savez ce que c'est, les fêtes, faut aller voir la famille, et en plus faut endurer les repas _de famille_ (où tu prends cinq kilos rien qu'à imaginer ce que tu vas manger), et voilà, c'est la magie de Noël quoi.

Ah et comme on me la fait remarquer, dans le dernier chapitre, Sora s'est lavé les dents et direct après il est allé bouffer...

Bah, ça vous est jamais arrivé ? (non ? jamais ? -sors-)

Encore une connerie signé Paix'Q, haha.

_Bref, _j'espère, comme toujours, que vous ne vous lasserez pas de cette fic qui décidément fait du surplace. :) (mais j'y peux rien)


End file.
